A Sour Sixteen
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: On the night of her sixteenth birthday, Joan who is an emo girl from the 21st century is sent back to the 18th century because of a deal her real father made long ago. Now she has to adjust to her new life and face the past head on.
1. Chapter: Your Average Girl

**Chapter 1: Your Average Girl**

**A Sour Sixteen**

**Chapter 1: Your Average Girl**

Yeah, I'm basically your average teenaged girl. I'm about two hours from my sweet sixteenth birthday and I haven't slept at all. Being adopted and not knowing your real parents when you're almost sixteen kinda sounds weird to me anyway. Sure I wasn't adopted until I was two, but my memory is shot so I can't remember anything about where I came from. But don't get me wrong, I like that idea. Knowing where I came from is just something I don't want to know about. Most likely my parents were druggies or something like that and the government just took me away. Oh well, my adopted parents are okay even though they think me being emo is weird and a little creepy, but what parent doesn't think that?Luckily, they think one kid is enough so I'm an only child. Not that I don't like that. It's pretty cool even though sometimes seeing my friends with their siblings makes me want one, but that feeling eventually passes.

I turned on my side and looked at my alarm clock. 3:25, I'll be sixteen in one hour and twenty minutes. I gave up on trying to fall asleep and grabbed my laptop. I put in Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End and eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later, my dad opened my door and poked his head in. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, we've got a birthday to celebrate." He walked over and sat on my bed, "How does it feel to be sixteen?" I just ignored him and pulled my covers over my head to try and block out his annoying voice, but like that was going to work. He pulled the sheets off my head and planted a big not to mention gross kiss on my head, "Come on Joan, the relatives will be over at noon and then you'll have your emotional friends over."

"Their emo not emotional" I said with my face buried under my pillow.

"Same thing, now get up before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you downstairs."

He patted my back and got up while pulling my arm along with him. I moaned and got up. He did this every single year and I still hadn't figured out a way to stop him yet. He dragged me down the stairs and to the kitchen where Mom had breakfast ready to go. "How's my sixteen-year-old?" she came over to me and hugged me. Then she kissed my cheek which was as gross as Dad's.

"I'm fine, but can we cut the kissing already?" I asked

"No, because we love you and this is how we show it." Mom said, "Now let's eat."

The thing about Mom's cooking was that even if you weren't hungry you would be after you took one whiff of it. This year it was pancakes, hash browns, and sausage along with some doughnuts Dad always picked up for me on my birthday. That was one tradition I didn't hate. We ate breakfast and then I went to take a shower. After I got cleaned and had the towel around me, I walked back to my room, but when I got there I had this weird feeling I wasn't along. I looked behind my dresser and then under the bed. "De time has come." I heard a voice say. I shout up off the floor and found none other than Tia Dalma standing right in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here in the 21st century and in my room?" I asked with a freaked out look on my face.

"Your time is up." She said.

"Okay…so what the heck does that mean?" I asked

"You must return to your father."

"My father is downstairs helping my mother prepare for our goofy relatives."

I could see Tia Dalma was losing patience with me so I shut my mouth. She looked at me with her somewhat scary, dark eyes, "Your father made a deal wit me and I intend to keep my part of de bargain."

"But who is my real father?" I asked. This was just really creepy. I pinched myself real quick just in case, but nothing changed.

She walked over to my bed and grabbed my laptop. With the touch of a button, a picture of a little girl about two or so was being chased by a man who was obviously her father. They were dressed 18th clothes and it looked like they were in a small 18th century house. The father caught up with the little girl and picked her up while tickling her belly. "Got ya, bunny" He said and kissed her chubby little cheek. A few minutes later, the Royal Navy burst through the door and grabbed the man and the little girl. The man tried to stop the soldier from taking his child, but two other men where holding him back while the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dat is your father."

Next the picture showed him talking to none other than Davy Jones. Then out of nowhere a ship emerged from the sea, but not just any ship. It was the Black Pearl. The man bid Davy good-bye and jumped onto the ship. Then the screen showed the man standing at the helm as Captain Jack Sparrow.

My jaw dropped. _"There is no way he's my father." _ I looked at Tia Dalma who had a huge smile on her face. "This is just stupid. There is no way he is my father. I can tell you that right now."

She walked up to me and grabbed my heart-shaped locket. Then she brought the picture of the little girl back on the screen. She had the same locket and on closer inspection, she looked exactly like me. "Now do you believe me?" Tia Dalma asked with that black-toothed smile. Her breath was horrible.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was way too much. I never wanted to know about my real parents and here I find out that my father is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh, this was just brilliant. "So my father is Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked still trying to get it straight.

"Aye"

"And you want me to go back because you made a deal with him?"

"Aye"

"Well, that's not going to happen. I don't want to leave and I certainly don't want to go to the Caribbean and be Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter."

"You have no choice. I will be back at midnight and you had better be ready." She then vanished.

I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want to leave my family even though they were a little weird. I didn't want to leave my life and my friends and above all I didn't want to be Jack's daughter. He wasn't the fatherly type even if he seemed like a good father all those years ago. I sat on my bed and wished this was all a dream.

"Joan, finish up and get down here!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

I got up and put on my underwear and then I grabbed my genes and my black Evanescence shirt that showed my shoulders. I wiped the tears from my eyes and put my make-up on. Then I walked downstairs and helped my parents finish the decorating. An hour later, Grandma and Grandpa showed up and soon my aunts, uncles, and cousins came through the door. I wasn't much fun during the party which scared my aunts big time and my cousins were avoiding me like the plague although that was the usual way they asked ever since I went emo so it didn't bother me. I was too busy worrying about what Calypso said. _"I will be back at midnight and you had better be ready"_ kept playing in her mind over and over again. If only I could find a way to stop her, but how?

**Author's notes: Again the first chapter is a little short, but whatever. **


	2. Chapter: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**

**Chapter 2: Saying Good-bye**

After all the relatives left, I ran upstairs and changed into my black tights with my blue plaid mini skirt over it and then I put my nose ring in (which my parents hated with a passion). I pulled my dark brown hair back into two ponytails and sprayed my emo bangs blue. Basically I looked kind of like Judy Nails off of Guitar Hero II. Then I put on my leather boots and went back downstairs. Mom and Dad said I could invite ten friends over while they were out on a date. The neighbors were on watch so we couldn't get carried away. Finally the doorbell rang and my three best friends walked in. "Let's get this party started!" Ann shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, save the shouting for when the party starts." Abigail said as she brought in some junk food.

"Well, somebody's got to start it." Amanda said

"You kids be good and remember the neighbors are on guard and will call if they see anything at all." Dad said as he and Mom were about to walk out the door.

"We love you, Joan. Have a good time and please be careful. I don't want to hear about anyone having to go to the hospital." Mom said

"We'll be fine. Bye" I said and waved them out the door. Once they were safely out of the driveway, I turned back to the girls. "Call everybody else and crank up that stereo!"

Ann ran to the boom box and turned the CD to Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence while Amanda called the rest of the gang. Me and Abigail went to get the food ready in the kitchen. "So how does it feel to be sixteen?" she asked as she set out the veggie tray.

"Nothing's changed except I got my license other than that I'm still the same old Joan." _"Except the fact that Calypso is gonna take me back to the 18__th__ century and Jack is going to embarrass the living day lights out of me."_

"Well, I don't mind that. Come on, everybody is going to show up soon and we've got to get this out there."

We grabbed the trays of food and set it next to all that everybody else brought. Soon the rest of the gang showed up which was everybody in the band that I started. We were known as the Unfortunates. I was the lead guitarist and sometimes the lead singer. Me and Danny would switch back and forth from lead singer to lead guitarist or we'd do both. The party got started and everybody pretty much just goofed off and ate the food until Amanda made me go up in front of everybody and open the presents they brought me. Since everybody was part of the band and knew my opinions on a lot of stuff I got some really good stuff that night. After that we all just cut loose and danced like we were all drunk. I was just hoping the neighbors didn't call my parents. At 10:00, my parents walked through the door and tried to tell us to turn off the music, but it was too loud so Dad walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Then he turned to the rest of us, "Alright party's over. The parents are back." Everybody moaned and started packing up there stuff.

"Goodnight everybody" I said. They all gave me a hug or a high five and left me with my parents.

"Well, I'm about ready to hit the sack." Dad said and kissed my cheek, "Goodnight princess"

"Goodnight Dad"

"What no complaining about the kiss?" he asked

"Not this time" I said as I tried to make sure he didn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. In less than two hours, I would never see him again.

"Goodnight baby" Mom said as she hugged me, "Was it a happy birthday?"

"Yeah it was." I said

After she kissed my head, she went upstairs with Dad. I sat on the couch and looked around my living room. This was my home always had been since I was two. I didn't want to leave it let alone go live with my father who I didn't even want to see at all or even know about. I sat there for maybe an hour thinking about what all I would have to go through. I would have to spend the rest of my life as Captain Jack Sparrow's child. What kind of parent would he make? He'd probably be a lot worse than I thought. And living on the Black Pearl wasn't my idea of home. If only Calypso would just leave me here and forget about the deal. I mean what would Jack do? You can't really do anything to a goddess.

I sighed and went upstairs. I opened the door to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I cried and cried until I closed my eyes. After what felt like two minutes, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was five till midnight! I lied back down and started crying again. All I ever knew was as good as gone. I would never see my family again and I would spend the rest of my life as the miserable daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. I cried into my pillow until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Calypso. "It's time, Joan Sparrow."

"Please I'm begging you. Let me stay. You don't need to keep your end of the deal and Jack probably doesn't even remember he has a daughter. I'll really don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to leave my home." I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

Calypso shook her head, "I made a deal wit him fourteen years ago and I don't intend to go back on my word. Him wants his child back." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bed, "You can not hide from your past, young Sparrow. You must face it and deal wit it."

**Author's notes: I am not good with Calypso's accent so please forgive me if I screwed it up.**


	3. Chapter: Facing the Past

**Chapter 3: Facing the Past**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Past**

A white light flashed and when I opened my eyes. We were in Tia Dalma's shack. It was just like the movie with all the creepy jars of whatever she needed when she was a mystic. I sat down on a bench that was in the corner and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "So now what?" I asked

"Him should be here soon enough." She said and started going around the room doing something or other.

I wasn't sure. I was too busy worrying about how my life went from average to a living hell. Then, I heard footsteps outside. A minute later the door flew open to reveal the man I really didn't want to see. Nobody could see me behind all the things that were hanging from the ceiling. So I just sat there and held my breath as he walked into the room with some of the crew following behind him. "I thought you would be out at sea." Jack said

"What is it you seek, Jack Sparrow?" Calypso asked

"Well, it seems that the map to the Fountain of Youth isn't working correctly and I was wondering you being a goddess and all would know how to work it." He said as he sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

I didn't want to hear the conversation so I grabbed my iPod from my pocket, stuck the ear buds in my ears, and just paid attention to my music. I glanced up every now and then to see what they were up to, but they never saw me.

Jack stood up after he got the information he needed and motioned for the crew to head back to the boats so he could talk to Calypso alone. He turned back to her and got a serious look on his face that you wouldn't see in the movies. "About that deal I made fourteen years ago. Well, I want me little girl back now. I think I can handle a child now and I'm ready to see my daughter again." He said.

"She is not a little girl anymore, Jack. She is a lot harder to take care of now den she was when she was an infant."

"I don't care. I can handle it. Besides she's me girl and I've been wait'n fourteen years to see her again. I don't care how hard it will be. I want my daughter back."

"She is sixteen now and is going through a lot."

"I can handle it. Just give her to me." He sounded really impatient.

My eyes had grown heavy and I had laid my head on the table in front of me. I had closed my eyes and hoped I would wake up in my room with my parents down the hall and my life as it used to be.

Calypso led Jack to where Joan had fallen asleep. Jack stared at the girl sleeping in front of him. She was a lot older than she had been the last time he saw her. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails which he thought was strange for a sixteen-year-old. He walked a little closer to her and shook her shoulder.

I felt someone shacking my shoulder as I tried to sleep. I prayed it was my adopted father, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was Captain Jack Sparrow staring at me as if he hadn't seen a young girl in his life. "Ello Joan" I didn't feel like talking so I just sat there staring into space as if he hadn't said a word.

Jack turned to Calypso. She gave him a look that said, 'There's nothing wrong with her.' He turned back to his daughter and thought about what to do. He hoped he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew. After all teenagers were hard to take care of, but what choice did he have? He needed to take care of her. He just needed to take her under his wing and care for her like he did when she was two. "Let's go home, lass." He said to Joan.

I stood up and let my _father _lead me to the door. I just wanted to jump into the sea and die. Jack led me to the boats and helped me into it even though I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. The crew gave me weird looks as they rowed the boats back to the Black Pearl. When we reached the ship, Jack helped me up the ladder and ordered the crew to set sail for Tortuga. He turned back to me and smiled, "Come with darling." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me to his cabin. He sat me down on a chair and sat down beside me. "You obviously don't remember me, now do you?"

I shook my head and just stared down at the floor hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to talk right now.

"Well, as you might have guessed. I'm your father." He said with a smile.

I still didn't look at him. I just wanted to curl up in a bed and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

Jack looked at his child and wondered why she wasn't talking and above all he wondered where she had gotten that ridiculous outfit. That thing in her nose was really getting on his nerves and her blue bangs were creepy and weird looking. But under all that he saw his sweet, little girl. Maybe after she settled in and got rid of all the junk she was wearing, she would go back to a normal child. Jack wasn't sure, but right now she needed to go to sleep. "Come with me, child." He said and took her hand.

I got up and let him lead me down the hall to an extra cabin. He opened the door and pulled me in. It was clean and had a twin-sized bed under the window with light blue sheets. A dresser was in the right corner of the room and a trunk stood at the foot of the bed. "This will be your cabin. I suggest you get some sleep." He kissed my cheek and turned to the door, "Night Joan" he said as he closed the door behind him. I fell on the bed and didn't even bother to take off my shoes. I laid my head on the pillow and cried at least a river of tears. I cried and cried and hoped this was all a dream and I wasn't in the care of Captain Jack Sparrow. I finally couldn't keep my eyes open and fell fast asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Jack opened the door just a peek and found Joan fast asleep still wearing her shoes and not even under the sheets. He sighed and walked into the cabin. He made his way to the bed and pulled her shoes off. Then, he pulled the sheets over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "Night bunny" He never knew where that nick name came from, but he didn't care. It just worked for her. He smiled and went back to his cabin. She was still a little girl under all that make-up and weird clothes. All he needed to do was try and help her realize that.

I woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened the night before. I was on the Black Pearl and had to bare the name Joan Sparrow, the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. It's not like I hate the movies or anything like that. It's just that I'm not supposed to be here. I miss everything I've ever known and I didn't want to be a pirate in the first place. I just wanted to go home and forget all about this.

I pulled the sheets over my head and started to cry again. I kept wishing Calypso would change her mind and realize this was a mistake, but it never happened. My pillow was soaked with tears and my face was red and puffy. I kept crying until I heard someone come to my door. I stayed under the sheets and ignored whoever had opened the door. I felt someone sit on the bed and shack my shoulder. "Joan, you need to wake up." The person said. It was Jack. I moaned and pulled the sheets higher.

Jack sighed and pulled the sheets off her face. She was on her side not facing him and her head was buried in the pillow. "Come on, luv. You can't stay in bed all day." She ignored him and pulled the sheets back over her head. She wasn't taking this too well. Jack wasn't sure what he should do. Should he pull her out of bed and wipe all the make-up off her face or should he just leave her alone until she got used to the idea of living here with him? But the later could take weeks and she couldn't just stay in bed the whole time, but then again she couldn't go out on deck looking like that. He decided he would just leave her alone for a little while and if nothing changed, he would have to take things into his own hands. He got up and went to the galley. She wasn't going to get up for breakfast so he needed to leave it in her cabin for her and maybe she would get out of bed. Who knows, but it was worth a shot. He left a plate of eggs and bacon on the dresser and went up to the helm. She would eventually get tired of just staying in her cabin and eventually come out. Then he would talk to her.

After he left, I turned on my side and saw a plate of food on the dresser. I wasn't hungry at all actually I felt like I was going to throw up. Either it was sea sickness or my emotions were going nuts. I didn't know and I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up and die. I missed my parents so much and I wanted home more than anything. I always got homesick really easily even if I didn't want to admit it. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out a solution to the problem. For one, Jack probably wasn't going to send me back no matter how much I begged and I couldn't go back on my own. The pain was horrible and I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I needed a way out.

Jack stayed at the helm until about noon or so thinking about Joan. She hadn't said a word since he got her and she seemed so far away. Obviously, she didn't want to come back, but she needed to. This is where she belonged and sooner or later she would know that. He couldn't just leave her in the 21st century. She was his little miracle after all. He couldn't lose her. He stared out at the sea and wished he had never sent her so far away. She was all he had left and he needed her. "Gibbs, take the wheel."

"Aye cap'n" Gibbs replied

Jack walked down to Joan's cabin and knocked, "Joan, are you out of bed yet?" No answer. He opened the door and saw she hadn't moved since this morning. The plate of food hadn't been touched and the clothes he had set out for her were still on the chair beside the dresser undisturbed. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets out of her face. She was fast asleep. It felt like a dagger had gone through his heart when he saw the tear streaks running down her cheeks. She was hurting and she wouldn't let him fix it. If only she knew how much he cared for her. If only she could remember what he had told her every day when she was little. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was alright. But she probably wouldn't listen. She was hurting too much. She needed time to get used to this, but how much would it take? How long would it be before he got his daughter back?

**Author's notes: As I've said before the faster the reviews the faster the updates.**


	4. Chapter: Understanding

**Chapter 4: Understanding  
**

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

When I woke up again, it was dark out. Everything was quiet and the sea was calm. I needed to get out of this cabin and I needed some fresh air. I got up and pulled my boots back on. I opened my door a peek and saw no one in the hallway so I stepped out of the cabin and walked up to the deck. The sea air filled my lungs and made me feel a little better, but the pain was still unbearable. I walked to the starboard side and looked out at the dark waves brushing up against the black ship. It almost felt like the sea was calling me like it was offering me an escape. I realized that was the only way out of this mess. It was the best way out. So I pulled myself up onto the railing and grabbed hold of the rope ladder. Then I let go and jumped into the depths of the sea.

Marty, the dwarf had been on watch and had seen the strange girl come on deck. He had heard rumors that she was the captain's daughter and that he had made a deal with Calypso to send her away until he could take care of her, but that was just a rumor. She didn't look a thing like the captain, but how could you tell? Her face was covered with black and white make-up. Her lips were as black as the sails and her face was a pale as the sand on an island. She had never said anything since she had gotten on the ship nor had she come out of her cabin. Marty wasn't sure what she was doing on deck until he saw her standing on the railing. She was going to jump and end her life. Marty ran for the captain's cabin and banged on the door. It wasn't hard to wake the captain, but that doesn't mean he liked it. "What is it?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Sir, the girl you brought on the ship is on deck and I think she's going to jump."

Jack ran past him and looked out on deck. Joan was nowhere to be seen. He looked over the side of the railing and just barely saw a hand sticking out of the water. He threw off his jacket and jumped in after her. He went under and saw her sinking into the dark depths of the ocean. He swam to her as fast as he could and finally grabbed her pale hand. He pulled her to the surface and wrapped his arm around her waist. He sighed with relief when she coughed and gasped for air. He dragged her back to the ship and pulled her up the ladder. The entire crew had come on deck and helped him pull her up. They laid her on the wooden floor and helped Jack up the rest of the way. Jack pushed past them and went to his daughter's side. She was breathing and her eyes were open, but she hadn't sat up yet. Jack picked her up and carried her to his cabin. He set her on his bed and sat beside her. He held her in front of him and looked straight into her brown eyes. "Why the hell did you do that? You had me scared half to death." You could hear the anger and the fear in his voice.

I looked at him as he stared at me with anger in his eyes. I wasn't sure how to answer that. So I just said the first thing that came to my head. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

"Darling, you are home. This is where you belong. You were never meant to stay there so long. I just couldn't come for ye just yet."

"You shouldn't have come at all. I didn't even remember you. Heck, I didn't even want to know about my real parents. I was happy where I was." I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I said all this. His face went from scared to hurt.

Jack looked at her and wished he had never sent her away. He should have known this would've happened. She got attached to her adopted parents and forgot all about him. "Joan, I thought I was going to leave you there for only a few years, but everything went down the tubes and I couldn't take care of you. But I never forgot about ye. When I made that deal with Calypso I didn't realize how stupid it was. I should've known you would've forgotten all about me and gotten attached to yer adopted parents, but I couldn't see that. I just wanted you back. Ye're all I've got left."

"What do you mean? You've got this ship and a loyal crew who obeys your every order so why would you think I'm all you've got?" I asked with a tad bit of venom in my voice.

"Ye're all I've got left of me family. Sure a few of my family members are still living and plundering any ship that they see, but I mean what's left of the family me and your mother started." He sighed and let go of my shoulders, "When I met yer mother, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I gave up everything for her. I joined the East India Trading Company so her father would think I was worthy of her. Finally, he let me marry her." He stared out into space, "She was perfect. Her blue eyes were full of life and her brown hair was as soft as the sand on the beach. After about a year, she got pregnant. We were so thrilled when we found out. Everything was perfect, but then she went into labor. She was in so much pain and the doctor's tried everything, but it was too late. Our son was dead. She was heartbroken until they realized there was another one in there." He looked at me and smiled, "When you came, she just couldn't believe we still had a chance at parenthood." But then his smile turned to a look of sadness, "After a few days, she just wasn't recovering from the labor. She was too weak to begin with so that was why it was so difficult for her. Four days after you were born, she died. You were all I had left so I took care of you meself and didn't let anyone else near you. But then I 'supposedly' betrayed the East India Trading Company and I was thrown into prison. They sent you to the orphanage which was no place for a two-year-old so I broke out and came and got you. I knew I couldn't take care of you at the moment so I made a deal with Tia Dalma or Calypso. She sent you to the 20th century where you would be safe and hopefully find a family. I was heartbroken, but I had to think of you. You were me miracle and I had to do whatever I could to keep you safe so that's why I sent you away."

I looked up at him and realized that he did care what happened to me and that he wasn't trying to make my life miserable. He was trying to do what's best for me because he loved me. I realized how stupid jumping off the ship was and how much it would've hurt him if I hadn't made it. I guessed he wasn't the notorious pirate like they made him out to be in the movies. Well, on the outside he was, but on the inside he was a good guy and obviously a good father. "I'm sorry I jumped." I said quietly. I felt so ashamed of myself for doing something so stupid.

Jack wrapped his arms around his child and kissed her head, "I know you didn't mean it. Ye just didn't understand what was going on or why I had brought you back. I love you, Joan." I wasn't sure if I was ready to say it back, but I didn't have to worry about it as my nose started to tickle and I sneezed. I realized I was still soaking wet and I was freezing. "We need to get those wet clothes off you." He let go of me and walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room. He pulled out a woman's nightgown that looked like the one Elisabeth had left on the ship. "Don't put that on until I get some towels." He walked out the door and left me in his cabin.

I looked around the room and realized Disney had gotten it pretty accurate and Jack seemed a lot like Johnny Depp, but whatever. I didn't care about that. A few minutes later, he came back with a couple of towels in his arms. I grabbed one and gave him the 'leave the room' look. "I'll be right outside." He turned and left again as I pulled the hair ties out of my soaking wet hair.

I dried myself off and got into the nightgown. By the time I was finished I felt like I was getting a cold. I had a fit of sneezing and coughing as I pulled the nightgown over my head. After I had finished, Jack knocked on the door, "Is it safe?"

"Yeah" I replied. It felt so cold even though I was dry. I was starting to shiver as he walked into the room.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my head, "You've definitely got a fever." He picked me up and carried me to my cabin. He set me in my bed and pulled the covers over me. "Since ye're getting sick, I think it would be best to pull that…thing out of your nose."

I gave him and annoyed look. Again with the nose ring, everybody seems to hate it. "That's not going to help." I responded

"But it will get in the way if you blow your nose. Now come on, out with it." He stuck his hand in front of my face and motioned for me to pull it out. I turned on my side and ignored him. He pulled me on my back and held my arm down with one hand while he pulled the ring out with the other. I was too tired to struggle so I let him take it out. He kissed my forehead and brushed the bangs out of my face. "I love you, darling.

**Author's notes: Please review and suggestions are really needed right now.**


	5. Chapter: Get Used to It

**Chapter 5: Get Used to It**

**Chapter 5: Get Used to It**

The next morning, I woke up and felt like I was going to die or however a person feels when they have a cold. I had a stuffy nose, sore throat, and high fever, but what was worse than that was the fact that I was in the 18th century so I had no way of getting my hands on some Tylenol or any other pain killer.

So with a really bad headache and a not so great attitude, I sat up and looked out the window. The sea was calm and the waves were gently splashing the ship. I didn't feel like jumping off the back of the ship anymore, but I still didn't like the idea of being the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. For one, he hadn't left my side last night until about five in the morning when a storm was headed straight for us. I know it sounds like he was trying to be a good father, but he wouldn't shut up and let me sleep. All he did was tell me stories about his _great _adventures. Yeah, like I really want to hear about the curse of the Black Pearl again. Then, he wouldn't stop telling me stories about when I was still living with him and let me tell you, they were highly embarrassing. I really didn't want to hear about the time I threw up all over him when I was six months old or the time he threw my favorite toy in the wash and I cried and whined till he gave it back. Oh man, I just wanted to slap him and tell him off, but I felt like crap and he was a lot stronger than me and could beat the crap out of me in a fair fight so I just laid there and tried my best to drown his voice out with my thoughts. Easier said than done.

I kept staring out the window until I heard someone coming down the hall. I lied back down and closed my eyes. I knew exactly who it was even before he opened the door. "Joan," he said as he walked over to my bed, "How are ye feeling, sweetheart?"

I didn't answer instead I just pretended to be asleep, but no thanks to my nose, my cover was blown right out of the water.

"I take that as an 'I'm feeling worse than before." He said and sat down on the bed. He checked my forehead, "You still feel warm and you look awfully pale." He got up off my bed and kissed my sweaty forehead, "I'll be right back, bunny."

Being called 'bunny' is another one of the things I hate about being here. What kind of nickname is that for a sixteen-year-old? Do I look like I'm still two? I don't think so! I was so close to telling him off. I could feel the anger welling up inside of me like lava in a volcano.

A minute or two later, Jack walked back into my cabin with a bottle and a spoon in one hand. _Oh great, old fashioned medicine that probably doesn't do anything but put a sour taste in your mouth._ I said to myself. He walked over to the bed, poured the liquid into the spoon, and motioned for me to sit up. "That stuff is really unnecessary." I said with my stuffy nose.

"You don't even know what it is. Now sit up and drink it and stop acting like ye're still two."

"Why should I drink something that won't help me ditch this cold and why can't you just…" I tried to finish but as I was talking he stuffed the spoon in my mouth.

"If you spit that out, I swear I'll take you over my knee and spank yer butt, savvy?" He said as I swallowed the horrible tasting liquid. I made a disgusted face and felt like throwing up. While I was making said face, Jack was standing there trying to hold in a laugh. I glared up at him and turned on my side away from him. "Now was that so bad?" he asked

I ignored him and closed my eyes. _"Why can't you just go away and leave me to die?"_ I asked myself.

He sat back down on the bed and started stroking my hair. "Ye need anything?" he asked. I shook my head no and just stared at the wall. "Joan, I know ye're not too happy about coming back, but please try to understand."

"What's there to understand besides the fact that I was doing just fine back home and I didn't even remember you at all?" I asked. I could tell he was hurt after I said that. _"Maybe I should be a little less harsh." _I thought.

He pulled me onto my back to face him, "I brought you back because I love you and as I explained last night, ye're all I've got left. I tried to find a way to get you back earlier, but I just couldn't. Darling, please try to understand that. Ye're more precious to me than anything else I could ever dream of having."

I looked into his eyes as he finished. They were so full of hurt and yet so full of…love. I knew I would eventually have to accept it, but for now I needed time and some personal space. "Could you leave me alone for a while, please?" I politely asked

He softly sighed, "Alright, but I will be back in here in about an hour or so to check on you." He brushed my bangs out of my face and then left the cabin.

I turned back on my side and closed my eyes. Soon I was in a very deep sleep. Unfortunately, my mind decided to scare the living daylights out of me.

_I was fast asleep in my cabin when I heard cannon fire. I ran out the door and found an East India Trading Company ship attacking the Black Pearl. I turned and saw two of the soldiers coming towards me. I ran as fast as I could back to my cabin and slammed the door right in their faces. I locked it shut and pushed a chair under the doorknob, but it didn't help. I heard more men outside my door and then I heard them slamming something up against it. Soon the door gave way and four men came into my room and grabbed me by the arms. I kicked and screamed, but they were to strong. They dragged me up on deck where the fight was still going on. I saw Jack fighting off at least three soldiers at once. "JACK!!" I screamed, but by the time he heard me I was already on board the British ship._

"Joan, Joan, wake up" I heard someone say as they shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Jack sitting beside me with a worried look on his face. "Darling, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." I looked around the room and realized I was still in my cabin and I was not in the hands of the British. I realized I was breathing really hard and I had tears in my eyes. Jack saw them too which made him even more worried. He pulled me into his arms and slowly rocked me back and forth. "Shh…everything's alright. I've got you."

I stopped shaking and then I let go of him as I fell back onto my bed. The fever felt like it was getting worse and I could barely hold my head up. I was so thirsty, but I didn't want to swallow anything because of my throat. Oh, but I needed that water. "Can I have some water?" I asked

Jack immediately got up and went to the galley. He was back in about two minutes with a full glass of water. I tried to reach for it but I couldn't move my arms. Heck, I was so weak I couldn't even sit up on my own. Jack put the glass down and propped me up on my pillows. I could feel sleep trying to take over, but I was sick and tired of sleeping for hours on end. He sat down on the bed and lifted the glass to my lips. I took a few huge gulps of water until he took it away from me. "Take it easy, bunny. Ye'll choke if you swallow it like that." I didn't hear him as I drifted back into sleep.

Jack stared at his daughter's sleeping form. He knew this was worse than some old chest cold. There was only one thing to do. He needed to take her home and I don't mean her 21st century home. No, I'm talking about the little island that only a few pirates can get to. He ran up to the deck of the ship and saw just the man he wanted to see. "Mr. Gibbs, make haste for Isle Fortuna." He ordered

"But sir, what about the Fountain of Youth?" he asked

"Forget about the stupid fountain for now! My daughter is ill and she's getting worse by the minute so turn this thing around and head for home." He angrily demanded

"Aye sir" Gibbs replied and ordered the crew to do as Jack had ordered.

Jack walked back down to Joan's cabin and went to her side. She was really sweating now and it was freaking him out big time. He wrapped the blankets even tighter around her and picked her up. He carried her to his cabin and laid her on his bed. She fidgeted a little bit as he laid her down, but she eventually just laid there and slept like she hadn't slept in years. He put a pillow on his lap and laid her head on it. This was what he used to do when she was little and had a nightmare or when she was sick. He slowly stroked her hair as he leaned his back on the bed post. She didn't know it yet, but she needed him just as much as he needed her.

He closed his eyes and fell into a very deep sleep as his mind traveled back in time.

_He was pacing outside the room as his beloved wife screamed in agony. "Oh please let this one be okay." He said to himself as he continued to pace the floor outside the bedroom where his wife was giving birth to their child. About an hour or two ago, the doctor had told him that they had lost the first baby. Their newborn son was stillborn, but then they had found out there was another child. He prayed this baby would make it and grow up to either be a captain like his father or a beautiful and caring woman like her mother._

_He kept hoping and praying until he heard the cry of a newborn infant coming from the bedroom. He threw the door open and saw the doctor holding a small bundle of blankets. The doctor smiled at him and handed the child to the proud father. "You have a very healthy little girl, Captain Sparrow." The doctor said with a smile._

_Jack looked down at the small infant in his arms. Bright blue eyes stared up at him with sparkles shining in the light. She wiggled in his arms and made a cooing sound as he stared at her small form. He stuck his finger in her little hand and smiled when she grasped it in her tiny fingers._

_He looked over at his sleeping wife and sat down beside her. "Marianne" he whispered. His wife opened her eyes and saw him sitting there with the baby in his arms. He smiled at her, "We have a gorgeous little girl."_

_Marianne looked at her daughter's little face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed into the sparkling blue eyes of the child. "She's beautiful." Marianne whispered. She sounded so exhausted and tired, but even that couldn't stop her wonderful smile from showing on her sweaty and tired face._

"_What do you want to call her?" Jack asked_

"_Joan" she replied_

"_Joan Marianne Sparrow" Jack said as he smiled down at his daughter. The name suited her. She slept soundly in her father's arms as her parents gazed at her beautiful face._

"Cap'n" he heard someone say as they shook is shoulder. His eyes flew open and he looked down at his daughter. She was still sound asleep on his lap. "I'm sorry to wake ye sir, but we're preparing to dock at Isle Fortuna."

"Well, you know the drill. Take care of it so I can worry about more important things, savvy?"

Gibbs had always thought the Pearl was the most important thing in his life until he got his child back so hearing Jack say that he had more important things to worry about stunned him a little, but he figured that it was a good thing to worry about your daughter more than your ship so he turned and did as Jack had ordered.

Jack turned his attention back to Joan. She was still so pale in the light. Sweat poured down her face like rain as she fidgeted in the covers. Jack pulled her closer and wiped her hair out of her face. "You're going to be alright, baby. I promise I'll take care of you."

* * *

Soon, they made port at the small, pirate town on the island. This particular town was called Tempus and it was known for its little pirate community which consisted of at least two taverns, an inn, a clothing store, and for some reason someone had just opened a music store there as well. Then there were a few houses scattered here and there through the town or a little outside of it.

The crew of the Pearl all headed for the taverns while Jack with Joan in his arms walked up the hill to a particular house that was a bit bigger than the rest, but not in any better shape. The windows were all boarded up and it looked no better than a useless shack, but to anyone with the last name of Sparrow, it was home. Jack smiled and shifted Joan in his arms as he tried to knock on the beat-up, old, wooden door. "Oui, open the door already!" he shouted.

He heard what sounded like a gunshot and then some footsteps. Finally the door flew open to reveal an older woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. This woman was his thin tempered, highly annoyed mother, Andrea. "Well, it's about time ye showed up. I haven't seen ye in six years, Jackie." She said then she looked at the sleeping form in his arms, "And who would this be?" she asked with a curious look on her tired and slightly wrinkled face.

"This would be the person Marianne gave birth to sixteen years ago." He replied

"In other words this is me granddaughter. Ye want to tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Well, apparently she's not in very good shape at the moment."

Andrea sighed, "Take her upstairs and then let me handle it since ye have no idea how to handle a child."

"I most certainly can handle a child. I had her for two years, didn't I?"

Andrea laughed, "Two years is nothing compared to what most parents go through. Now stop arguing and take her upstairs."

Jack rolled his eyes and carried his child up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. He laid her on the bed and pulled the white covers tightly around her sleeping form. She moaned as he brushed her blue emo bangs out of her pale face. A minute later, his mother walked into the room carrying a bowl of water and a few cloths. "Go downstairs and see if ye can find some food or something." She said as she set the things on the nightstand.

"Mum, I don't think we can get Joan to eat anything at the moment." Jack said as he got out of the way.

"Not for her. I mean for you so ye'll be out of the way and ye're looking a little skinny." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen, but you had better tell me when she's awake." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Of course I'll tell ye." She said as he left the room. She turned her attention back to Joan. The girl looked so weak and tired. It had to be the fever that had been going around. She sighed and wet one of the cloths. Then she put it on Joan's head and used another one to wipe the sweat off. When Andrea finally noticed Joan's blue bangs she almost screamed. "What on earth is in this child's hair?" she asked herself. She was pretty sure it was dye. "Well, if it is I can easily get it out."

I felt someone wipe my face with a damp cloth as I tried to sleep. I still felt as if my whole body was being dragged through the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw an older woman with blue eyes staring at me. "Who are you?" I asked

"I am yer grandmother." She replied

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" I asked. I was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"Calm down, luv. You're going to be okay." She put a new cloth on my head and threw the other one back in the bowl, "I'm going to go get yer father. You stay put and don't get up."

I watched her leave the room as I tried to ask where I was. I just wanted some answers not my annoying father, but like anyone listens to me. Not long after she left, Jack walked into the room and sat down beside me. "How are ye feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired" I answered rather flatly.

"Do you want anything?" he asked

"_I want to go home"_ was what I wanted to say, but I knew he'd just get into the 'Ye're the only thing I've got left' talk so I just shook my head and closed my eyes again. I didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment and I really didn't want him to start telling stories again.

Jack sighed and pulled the covers tighter around his sleeping daughter. _"If only she knew how much she means to me."_ He said to himself.

**Author's notes: If he sounds too soft let me know. I really could use a review right about now.**


	6. Chapter: How do I Deal with a Teen?

**Chapter 6: How do I Deal with a Teen**

**Chapter 6: How do I Deal with a Teen?**

"Mum, what should I do about her?" Jack asked as his mother as she cooked at the stove.

"Well, teenagers are a lot harder to handle than ye think and the poor child's been through a lot. Ye just need to show her that you love her and if she's still acting up then it's time to pull out the big guns."

He gave her a confused look, "The big guns?"

His mother sighed, "If she's still acting up after a while than she's only doing it because she's got a bad attitude and is in need of some discipline."

"Like what? She's a little old for spanking."

"Then ground her or take something away that she likes."

"All that for a bad attitude?"

"She needs to know that this is the way things are. She's not going to go back or get everything she wants. In which case you can't give her everything she wants."

Jack gave her a flat look, "You're talking as if she's still in the terrible twos."

"Well, sometimes teenagers act that way and that's when they need to be reminded that the world doesn't revolve around them."

Jack sighed, "I just hope it doesn't come to that." He said as he got up from the table, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Jackie, ye can't prevent it. Ye'll just have to do as I said and teach her how things are going to be."

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He was hoping the family wouldn't notice him when they came back from the tavern. He wasn't in the mood to start a conversation that led to an all out fight that usually ended when everyone was passed out so he silently made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Joan was asleep again and pretty much dead to the world. He sat down beside her sleeping form and brushed her bangs out of her face. She fidgeted and moaned. He felt a pain in his heart when she was in pain. He hated it when she was hurting. Now it was worse than just mental now it was also physical pain.

Everything hurt as I tried to sleep some more. I felt as if my head weighed a hundred pounds and the chills still hadn't gone away yet. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry, but I don't cry when it comes to physical pain. If I did, I wouldn't have any dignity at all. Oh, but it hurt! I couldn't take this much longer. I opened my eyes and saw Jack sitting next to me. When he saw the pain in my eyes, he looked as if his heart was breaking. "Is there something that you need, sweetheart?" he asked. I shook my head and winced as I did. I felt as if my whole body was being crushed by a three hundred pound weight. Now I couldn't stop a few tears from running down my cheeks. This just made Jack hurt even more. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna get ye through this, bunny. Ye're gonna be alright."

I laid my head on his shoulder as another chill went through my whole body. I finally admitted it. I was getting used to living with him and getting used to the idea of being his daughter. "Is there something you can give me?" I asked. You could hear the pain in my voice.

"I'll go see if yer grandmama's got something for the pain." He kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair. "I'll be right back, darling."

He ran downstairs just as the rest of the Sparrow clan came through the door. He winced as they all piled into the house. His cousin, Valerie looked up and saw him walking toward the kitchen. "Well, look whose back." She said. Her words were a little slurred because of all the drinks she had had.

"It's about time ye showed yer face around here again, Jackie." Teague said as he walked into the house.

"I've been busy with bloody fountains and me teenaged daughter." He said as he turned toward the kitchen.

"Teenaged daughter? Do ye mean the one you sent away until ye could take care of said child?" his brother, Aaron asked.

"Aye, now if ye'll excuse me I've got to get her something to relieve her pain." Jack replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Give her some rum! That should make her feel better." His uncle, Captain 'Ace' Brannigan shouted.

Jack ignored him and closed the door to the kitchen. "Mum, have ya got anything that can help Joan. She's in a lot of pain."

"Well, the only thing that will help now would be some rum." She replied as she washed some dishes.

"Very funny, woman, now please tell me what to give her."

She turned around and gave him a serious look, "Take that glass, fill it with rum, and make her drink it." She said impatiently as if she was talking to a five-year-old.

"Oh, come on, I don't want her to get drunk when she's just a child."

"Ye want her out of pain or not?"

"Fine, give me the rum." He said as she handed him the bottle and the glass. He sighed as he walked back up the stairs and to Joan's bedroom. When he opened the door, she was tossing, turning, and moaning. Jack walked over to the bed and poured the rum into a cup. "Drink this, luv. It will make you feel a little better."

I didn't care what was in it. I was in too much pain so I let him tilt my head up and I drank every last bit of the contents of the cup. It burned at first, but then it tasted rather sweet. I wasn't sure what it was because I could barely smell anything with my stuffy nose, but I really didn't care at the moment. I just wanted relief. Jack wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, "It's all gonna be over soon. I promise, baby." I looked up at him and felt a small smile creep onto my face. Jack smiled back and kissed my head, "That smiled looks just like yer mother's." he said as he wrapped both arms around my body.

"What was she like?" I asked. I didn't mind hearing a story about my mother. In fact, I wanted to know everything about her. She gave up her life giving birth to me. I wanted to hear what she was like more than anything at the moment.

"She was perfect and the best thing that ever happened to me…other than you. She wasn't very tall, but I didn't care. Her hair was a brown with a few waves in it and her eyes were so blue you'd swear you were staring at the ocean if you gazed into them. The first time I laid eyes on her, I thought I was seeing things. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen in me entire life. Course I knew I was no match for the other men that were courting her. I was just a low-life sailor, but she ignored every boy her father pushed on her and came after me." He started to chuckle a bit, "When her father first laid eyes on me, he almost threw up all over his fancy carpet. He said he didn't want me to see her ever again unless I got a decent job with the East India Trading Company and saved up enough to actually support her. That didn't stop me. I did everything he asked until he let me have her which took two years by the way. Finally, we were married and could finally be together without being bothered by her father all the time. She was my perfect bride." I stared up at him as he remembered my mother and I realized it was me that killed her. It was because of me she died. I felt a horrible guilt come over me as he talked about her and how wonderful she was. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I forced them back. He stopped talking and looked at me, "What's wrong, bunny?" he asked. Somehow he could tell when I was upset even though I was trying my best to hide it.

"Nothing" I replied, "I'm just tired."

"Joan, tell me what's wrong." He insisted

I didn't want to say. I just wanted some sleep. _"Maybe if I hadn't come she would still be here."_ I thought.

Jack got up and walked out of the room as Joan closed her eyes without answering his question. He knew what was bothering her, but what could he say to make her believe it wasn't her fault that her mother was dead? He wasn't sure. _"If only you were here, Marianne. You'd know what to do." _He could almost see her face smiling up at him. She would've been so proud to see Joan as a young woman. "If only she were here." He muttered.

**Author's notes: Yeah, sorry if I'm ignoring my other stories, but I'm having issues with writer's bloke and I'm lucky if I can come up with any chapter. Anyway, reviews and suggestions are very welcome.**


	7. Chapter: The Fever

**Chapter 7: The Fever**

**Chapter 7: The Fever**

"Of all the places to move to you make us move here!" Elisabeth shouted as the walked on the road through Tempus.

"Elisabeth, it's the only place where the East India Trading Company can't get to besides Shipwreck Cove." Will replied

"And it's not that bad once you get used to it." Bootstrap added

"How do you expect me to raise our son here?" Elisabeth asked Will as they passed one of the taverns which was still full of loud, drunken pirates who still hadn't had their fill of rum yet.

"Would you rather raise him somewhere where Beckett can find him?" Bootstrap asked

Elisabeth groaned, "Fine, but I will never let him out of my sight as long as we're here." She said while gripping her four-month-old even tighter.

"The old house is up this road a ways." Bootstrap pointed out.

"Who lives up there?" Will asked motioning to the house that was on top of the hill overlooking the small town.

"That would be the Sparrow residence." Bootstrap replied

"Oh, please tell me our house is far away from there." Elisabeth practically begged

"I'm afraid not and by the looks of it Jack is in town." Bootstrap said as he motioned to a certain ship with black sails that sat in the harbor. "I plan on paying him a visit after you two drop yer stuff off at the house."

"I don't plan on coming with you." Elisabeth said

"Elisabeth, it couldn't hurt to visit an old friend." Will said, "And I don't want to leave you alone in this town."

"Okay, but I really don't want to stay long." She agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was really on edge. Joan had been asleep for almost a whole day. Her fever wasn't breaking and she would moan in pain every few minutes or so. He never left her side. He was too worried she would need him while he was gone. His mother dogged him about not coming down for a break, but he never listened. His little girl needed him and he wasn't about to let her down not this time. He leaned against the bedpost and stared at Joan's sleeping form as she slowly breathed. She fidgeted and moaned under the covers as pain shot through her. He pulled the covers up higher and slowly stroked her brown, wavy hair. "Just hang on, luv. Daddy's gonna get you through this." He whispered.

Bootstrap walked up to the door and knocked. He knew that normally the Sparrows usually answered the door with a gunshot, but this time Andrea actually came to the door. She stared at him a minute before it clicked, "Bootstrap Bill Turner, is that ye?" she asked

"Aye, Madame Sparrow" Bootstrap replied

"It's been a long time since ye came here. Come on in and mind yer step." She said as she stepped aside.

Elisabeth looked around the room with a freaked out look on her face while tightening her grip on her infant son. Will took a look around the place. It was just as he suspected for a pirate home, but he wasn't bothered by it. The broken rum bottles on the floor were easy to get around and the gunshots from the other room weren't that loud. Bootstrap was able to walk around the glass and other items on the floor without having to look down. After all he had been here quite a few times when he sailed with Jack.

"I don't think you can get Jackie down here anytime soon." Andrea said as she led them to the kitchen. When they walked in, she motioned for them to sit down at the table.

"Why can't he come down here?" Will asked

Andrea looked at him, "Is this that son of yers you mentioned before?" she asked Bootstrap.

"Aye, and this is his wife, Elisabeth and his son, Willie." Bootstrap replied

"Well it's nice to meet ye both." Andrea said with a smile.

"Now why is it Jack can't come down?" Bootstrap asked

"Jackie's looking after his daughter. Poor thing's got the fever that's been going around." Andrea replied

"Daughter?" Elisabeth asked shocked.

"Yes, a daughter. A sixteen-year-old girl whom Calypso sent to the 20th century until Jackie could take care of her." Andrea replied. She turned to Bootstrap, "Didn't ye tell them about her?"

"No ma'am, did he really get Joan back?" Bootstrap asked

"Aye, strange one she is. Jackie brought her here two days ago. Poor child's been in a lot of pain. Hasn't even woken up in nearly a day."

"What's so strange about her?" Will asked

"Well, for one that accent she has sounds like something from the colonies. Then the strangest thing is her bangs are cut in a weird way and worse than that is the fact that they're blue."

"Blue?" they all asked at the same time.

"Aye, as blue as the ocean." She replied

"The future is really strange." Elisabeth muttered.

While they were discussing my chose of hairstyle, Jack was fast asleep next to me. I looked up at him and saw the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. The pain had eased up a bit, but I was so nauseous I didn't even want to think about food. The chills weren't as bad, but they weren't gone either. I just wanted to scream with frustration. This had been going on for over a week and it had just now started to let up. I tried to sit up, but my arms were too weak. I groaned as I fell back down which immediately woke Jack up. He looked down at me and smiled, "Ye're finally awake." He said.

"Can you help me sit up?" I asked even though I really didn't want help. I felt so helpless and humiliated as he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"How's that, luv?" he asked while brushing my blue bangs out of my face.

"Fine" I quietly replied.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I thought I was losing you there for a minute, bunny." He said as he leaned his head on top of mine. I let him stay in that position as long as he wanted. I hated to admit it, but I was beginning to like being cuddled every now and then.

Just as I was about to say something, the nausea got worse and I couldn't even open my mouth. I swallowed it back, but I knew it was going to come up. For some reason, Jack thought I was in pain so he grabbed the rum. "Please don't make me drink that." I pretty much begged.

"I know you don't like the taste, but it's gonna help." He said as he held it up to my mouth. This time I couldn't hold it in. I turned my head as everything that was in my stomach came up with a lot of force. It took five minutes for everything to come up. After all the contents of my stomach were all over the sheets, I laid back on the pillow exhausted from throwing up. Jack looked down at me with sympathy in his brown eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know yer stomach was upset, sweetheart." He looked at the nice little mess I made on the sheets and cringed, "I'll be right back, luv." He said as he got up and left. He walked down to the kitchen and found his mother talking to none other than Bootstrap Bill, Will, and Elisabeth with Willie on her lap. "What are you people doing here?" he asked

They all turned and saw him standing there. "What's this I hear about you having a daughter?" Will asked

"It's complicated, but now that you mention it, Mum, I'm going to need some new sheets on her bed." Jack said as he sat down.

"She threw everything in her stomach up, didn't she?" his mother asked

"Aye" he replied

"Well, has the fever gone down?" she asked

"I didn't check."

Andrea rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to the linen closet. "Jackie, put a cot in the room and put her on it while I strip the bed. Then drag a tub upstairs. She's probably in need of a good soaking."

"Aye ma'am" he replied as he went to grab the cot.

"Is there something I can do to help the girl?" Elisabeth asked as she handed Willie to his father.

"Go to the washroom and grab some soap and a few towels." She turned to Bootstrap and Will, "Bootstrap, go make some broth. Will just make sure that baby is nowhere near the room. Can't be having him getting the fever."

"Yes ma'am" they both said and went off to do as they were told.

Jack walked into my room with a cot and threw a few pillows and blankets on it. Then he picked me up and laid me on top of it. He grabbed a clean sheet and put it on me. Then he leaned down and kissed my head, "Ye're gonna be okay, bunny."

"Jackie, check her forehead." Andrea said as she walked in with more clean sheets, "Then get me that tub and start warming some water."

Jack groaned and checked my forehead, "It's gone down a bit."

"Good, now get me that tub." She said as she stripped the sheets.

He sighed and left me alone with my bossy grandmother. She rinsed the puke off the sheets and threw them in the hamper. "We'll have ye feeling better in no time." She said to me with a smile.

"Thank you" I weakly said.

About ten minutes later, Jack came walking in with what looked like an old fashioned bathtub. "Thank you, now go warm the water."

"Getting a little bossy, are we?" he teased. Grandma glared at him and pointed toward the door. "Alright, I'm going." He said with a smirk and left.

"Oh, he is impossible." She muttered. I smiled at her. "Ye're probably just as bad, little missy." She said with the same smirk Jack had. "Ye look just like yer mum. Prettiest girl I've ever seen. I have no idea how yer father got her."

I looked down at the floor. I knew it was my fault my mother was dead. Now ever time someone talked about her, I felt so guilty and shameful. Grandma saw the sad look in my eyes, "It ain't yer fault she's gone, Joan. You had nothing to do with it. Ye were only a baby at the time and if she knew you were blaming yerself for her death, she'd come out of the grave and set your mind straight."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty." I muttered.

Just as she was about to protest, Elisabeth walked in with some soap and towels. I was surprised to see her of all people in this pirate town. She looked at me and smiled, "Hello, you must be Joan." I nodded, "I'm Elisabeth Turner, a friend of your father's."

"_You mean the friend who sent him to the Locker."_ I said to myself. I had never liked Elisabeth in the movies and that hadn't changed even though she's real.

I didn't have to say anything back because Jack walked in with a bucket of warm water in each hand. "There's another one on the stove and I think that will do it." He said as he poured them into the tub.

"Thank you, Jackie" Grandma said. He was back with the last bucket in no time and quickly dumped it into the tub. Grandma shooed him out of the room and turned to Elisabeth, "Go up to the attic and there ye'll find a mahogany trunk filled with woman's clothes. Grab one of the nightgowns and shack the dust off. That one Joan's got on is filthy."

"Alright ma'am" she said as she left the room.

Grandma walked over to my cot and pulled the sheet off. I knew what she was doing. "I can undress myself." I said

"Oh really, then why is it you can't sit up on yer own and yet you can undress yerself?" she asked knowingly.

I glared at her and tried to unbutton my nightgown, but my hands were too weak to even unbutton the top button. She smiled and unfastened the buttons and pulled the nightgown over my head. Then she looked strangely at my bra and bikini underwear. "I should've told Elisabeth to bring down some underwear." She said as she took them off. She picked me up and put me in the tub. It felt so good to be in that tub on account of I hadn't had a bath since I left the 21st century. The nausea felt like it was fading away every minute I was in there. The stem cleared my head as I breathed it in. Grandma grabbed a small towel and put soap on it. Then she started scrubbing my body. "You shouldn't feel guilty about yer mum, Joan. Nobody blames ye nor is it your fault." She said.

"But if I hadn't come she would still be here." I quietly replied

She stopped and looked straight at me, "Yer mama wanted you more than life itself and with her last breathe she begged yer father not to blame ye for her death and she made him promise to take care of you. He's done everything humanly possible to protect you and he never blamed ye so don't you dare do that, savvy?"

I knew she was right, but I just couldn't stop blaming myself. We didn't take anymore about it as she finished cleaning my body and my hair. She scrubbed extra hard on my bangs and muttered something under her breathe that I didn't catch. When she was finished, she lifted me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me after she set me back on the cot. Elisabeth soon walked in with the extra clothes and helped me get them on (I really didn't want her help at all). Grandma picked me up and set me into the bed and pulled the covers on top of me. "Elisabeth, go and get me a bowl of broth. This child needs food. I can almost see her rib cage."

Elisabeth nodded and went downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Jack, Bootstrap, and Will talking around the kitchen table. Jack looked up and saw her, "How's my Joan?" he asked

"Tired I guess. You can go see her now." Elisabeth said as she walked over to the stove. Jack got up and walked up to his child's room hoping for some improvement. He opened the door and found his mother combing her hair out.

I tried not to scream in pain as Grandma pulled and yanked the tangles out of my hair. After a minute, Jack walked in, "How's me girl?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"Tired" I replied as Grandma yanked another tangle out of my hair.

"Ye're not going back to sleep until you eat something." Grandma ordered.

She started braiding my hair when I pulled it out of her hand. "Please don't do that."

"If it had been braided before I wouldn't have had to get all those tangles out."

"But if you do it will be an even bigger mess that you won't be able to fix."

Jack smiled, "She's got ya there, Mum."

"Oh, shut up, Jackie. I'm gonna go see what's taking so long with that broth." She said as she got up.

When she left, Jack turned back to me and smiled, "I think she's bond and determined to remove that blue dye from your bangs."

"It'll wash off later."

"But she wants it off as soon as possible."

"Whatever" I said as I lied back down, "When am I supposed to be over this?"

"In couple of days or so, ye'll be back on yer feet in maybe a week."

"Oh rats" I mumbled. Sitting in bed all day was getting to me. I just wanted to get up and run at least a good mile or at least be able to get out of bed by myself. Then I thought about what would happen when I did. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

**Author's notes: Whew, that was a long chapter. Hope ya like it. I would right more right now, but I'm gonna go watch King of the Hill (Yeah, yeah, I'm a redneck.)**


	8. Chapter: Becoming a Sparrow

**Chapter 8: Becoming a Sparrow  
**

**Chapter 8: Becoming a Sparrow**

A week later, I woke up with the sun shining right in my face. I finally felt normal again like I could get up and run at least a mile or so. Unfortunately, I was still getting used to life in the 18th century. Luckily after the fever broke a few days ago, Jack finally slept in a separate room. He was a tad overprotective, but I guess you could blame that on me being the only child and the fact that Mom's gone. I sighed and pulled the covers off me.

I walked over to the window and looked at the small pirate town the Sparrows called home. _"Maybe I should stop calling them the Sparrows and start calling them my family_. _Man, that's gonna take some getting used to."_ I said to myself. Then I smiled at what my friends would think if they saw me now. Amanda would freak out and tell me how lucky I am. Ann and Abigail would just be totally weirded out.

I stared at the pirate town and saw a few young men stagger out of one of the taverns. I rolled my eyes as they started throwing up all over the road. Then someone caught my eye. A young man about seventeen or so was walking down the street. He was tall and had dark brown hair that had a bit of length to it and a couple of trinkets in it. His face was free from all the scars most pirates have and it was rather handsome as well. He wore the usual pirate outfit. Black pants that stopped at the knee with the white, baggy shirt and a vest on top of it and his knee high brown boots that looked like they had seen better days. He had a sword on his hip and a pistol in his belt. He looked up at my window and smiled. I smiled back and waved at him as he made his way toward the house next to us. I kept staring at him until I heard the door fly open. "Alright, little missy, since ye're on yer feet we can get that blue dye out of yer hair." Grandma said as she walked over to me. She checked my forehead and smiled, "Well, the fever hasn't come back. How do ya feel?"

"I feel fine." I replied, "But don't worry about the hair. The dye will come out after a while."

"Well, I want it out now. No Sparrow is going to walk around here with blue hair. Trinkets in their hair yeah that's works, but not blue hair." She said as she walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a minute and then I'm getting that stuff out whether you like it or not." She said and closed the door.

I turned back toward the window and saw that the young man was gone. I sighed and looked back at the town. Dad (Yeah, I'm starting to call him Dad) was walking out of the tavern with a bottle of rum and talking to a few of his friends. He was heading back to the house probably coming to check on me again. I felt him kiss my forehead before he left earlier. For a pirate, he was rather affectionate towards me. He just wouldn't admit it to anybody.

"Alright, let's get that stuff out of yer hair." Grandma said as she walked into the room with a large bowl, a towel, and a weird mixture in her arms. She set the bowl down on the dresser, "Come here, missy."

I slowly walked towards her and looked at the stuff in the jar. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the stuff.

"A mixture I use to get bugs and other things out of people's hair. It will definitely get the dye out of yers."

"I'm just a little worried it might fry my hair."

Grandma chuckled, "It won't. Actually it does leave a nice shine in it. Now get over here." She said as she grabbed my arm and threw the towel over my shoulders. She pushed my head down so it was right above the bowl. Then she poured the gunk on my head and scrubbed so hard I was about ready to scream. "Now let it sit and then I'm gonna rinse it out."

It smelled like someone took vinegar and a lot of other strong things and threw them into a bowl. The smell was so strong and after a minute or two it started to burn. "Grandma, it's starting to burn."

"Okay, that's the sign that it's done." She said as she pushed my head down and grabbed the water. It was really cold, but at least the smell was gone. She rubbed my head with the towel, "Now sit in this chair and let's see if that worked." She grabbed a comb as I sat down. She yanked and pulled really hard for at least five minutes. Then she smiled, "Now you look like a normal child."

"It would've come out on its own." I said. I like my blue bangs, but the stuff never stayed in anyway.

"It wouldn't have come out fast enough. Now wait right here while I get you some decent clothes." She said as she walked towards the door.

"But I like my clothes."

"That skirt was way too short and besides they're ruined from yer dip in the ocean."

My eyes widened, "Who told you that?"

"Yer Daddy" she replied as she closed the door.

I moaned and looked in the mirror above the dresser. Sure enough the dye was out and my natural, brown hair was shining in the light as usual. My make-up had wiped off a long time ago so you could see what was left of my freckles. I hated those things with a passion. Every adult thought they were so cute and everybody always teased me about them. That's why I always wore tons of make-up. I wished my make-up bag wasn't still on the Pearl. I had grabbed a bag of some things before Calypso brought me back so I still had a few things from the 21st century. My thoughts were interrupted when Grandma walked in with a white, baggy shirt, a black vest, a brown skirt, and black boots. "Put those on and come downstairs. Ye need to eat something." She said with a smile.

"Okay" I said. I took a good look at the clothes and wished I really could just run to the Pearl and grab my bag, but I had to keep that thing a secret so I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I felt so naked without my make-up. I knew the laughs wouldn't stop when they saw my real face.

I sat down and sighed. I wondered how long it would be before I would have to start ducking bullets and fencing. Luckily, I had taken those classes for four years and the teacher said I was his best student. _"Well, I know where that came from." _ I said to myself.

The door flew open and my dad walked in. "Looks like Mum's mixture works on dye too." He said as he walked over to me.

"Unfortunately" I said still staring at the awful mirror.

He smiled when he saw that the make-up was completely off my face, "I missed those freckles." He said as he tickled me under my chin. I groaned and pushed his hand away. "Darling, you look a lot better without that god awful make-up. Come on breakfast is ready." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs and into the dinning room. Everybody was down there waiting for the Grandma and Aunt Catherine to get the meal on the table. When we walked in, nobody paid any attention until Teague or should I say Grandpa opened his big mouth. "My Lord, she's the spitt'n image of Marianne."

Everybody then turned to look at me. I tried to push my bangs in front of my face and lay low, but everybody kept their eyes on me even when I sat down at the end of the table with my head down. "She's a little shy for a Sparrow." Uncle Aaron said. I ignored him and everybody else's comments during the meal, but it was getting annoying.

When the meal was almost over, Grandma had had enough, "Alright that's enough. Leave the girl alone." Oh man, Grandma was the best. That was one good thing about being stuck at this house for a while.

After breakfast, Dad had insisted that I go into town with my cousins, Nick, Harry, and Michelle. Nick and Harry were fifteen-year-old identical twins that loved to make people get them mixed up. Michelle was thirteen and was rather loud and a little bit self-centered. They dragged me around town and we eventually ended up at the store that was supposedly a music shop. I didn't mind going in there on a count I did miss my guitar. Nick was looking around at the stringed instruments with a disgusted look on his face. "Who would want to learn how to play the guitar anyway?" Nick said as he plucked one of the strings.

I ignored him as I looked at a particular guitar that looked almost like a Gibson. It was red with strange designs on the front. It had been weeks since I had picked up a guitar and I was about ready to die as I gazed at its beauty. "That's nice one, isn't it?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw the young man I saw walking past my window earlier today. "Do you play?" he asked me.

"She doesn't do anything, Pete." Michelle said as she looked at an old piano.

"I didn't ask you, Michelle." Pete sassed while still looking at me for an answer.

"Yeah, I play the guitar and the piano." I replied quietly.

He brought down the guitar I was looking at and handed it to me, "Then play something."

I put the strap on and began playing Only Hope by Switchfoot. I closed my eyes and imagined I was at home practicing for my bands next gig. Oh, I missed this feeling of being completely alone. When I played, it felt like it was just me and my guitar. Then when the song was over I opened my eyes and saw Pete standing there with a smile on his face. "That was wonderful." He said as I handed him the guitar.

"Thanks" I said softly.

There was something about him. I didn't know what it was, but he just seemed so different from the other men I had met. His eyes were full of kindness and curiosity as he gazed at me. I smiled a very weak smile and was about to say something when Harry stepped in. "Come on, guys, let's get back to the house before Dad hunts us down." He said as walked towards the door while his siblings followed.

"I guess I'd better go." I said as I walked towards the door.

"I hope you come back here and play some more before you leave." Pete called after me.

I smiled, "I hope so too." I waved good-bye and walked out of the shop. My cousins were there waiting for me.

Michelle smiled, "I think Pete likes you." She said as we walked back to the house. I ignored her and kept walking.

Nick looked at me, "For a Sparrow, you sure don't talk much."

"I'll talk when I feel like it." I replied

"Ye're kinda weird." Harry said as we walked up the hill to the house.

"Everybody's weird in their own special way." I responded.

Michelle turned to Harry, "Now that sounds like something a Sparrow would say."

I opened the door and tried to sneak to my room without my dad noticing. I really didn't feel like talking at the moment. I was missing home. I fell on the bed and tried to get used to this life, but I wanted to go home. But then I remembered that Jack had given up the one thing he loved more than his ship just so he could protect it from harm. That thing was me. I didn't belong to the Andrews. I belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow and that was that. There was nothing that could change that and I was never going to go back.

I felt a lump under me and when I got up I found an old rag doll that had definitely seen better times. It had button eyes and brown yarn for hair with a stitched smile. Its blue dress was worn and had a few patches on it as well. _"Why on earth is this here? It must be Michelle's."_ I said to myself.

Meanwhile Jack was downstairs drinking rum and trying to have a conversation with Aaron and Teague in the den or should a say a room that had a very old and very stand sofa with a stuffed chairs and an ancient coffee table. Jack sat on one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the coffee table while Teague sat on the large Queen Ann chair in the corner of the room and Aaron on the sofa. They were laughing about something when Michelle came running into the room. "Hey sweetheart" Aaron said as she sat beside him, "How was the town?" he asked

"The usual" she replied

"How was Joan?" Jack asked

"She was very quiet. Uncle Jack, are you sure she's a Sparrow?" Michelle asked

Jack got that evil grin on his face, "I know for a fact that she is."

"Please Jackie, there's a child in the room." Aaron said while covering Michelle's ears.

"She should know about that kind of thing by now." Jack said

"That doesn't mean she needs to hear it again." Aaron spat back.

"That's enough" Teague demanded

"Actually she did talk when we were at the music store, but that's only because Pete was there." Michelle said

Jack looked straight at her, "What exactly do ye mean?"

Michelle smiled, "I mean I think he likes her."

"Jackie, ye better watch out. That's Terrible Tom's boy." Teague said

"What did he do to her?" Jack asked giving Michelle the 'cough it up' look.

"Not much just asked her to play the guitar and smiled at her." She replied

"That's it?" Aaron asked

"It was the way he smiled at her and the way he looked into her eyes." Michelle replied while fiddling with her black hair.

"Michelle, what did I tell you about tattling?" Aaron asked

"But I know he likes her." She whined like a three yer-old.

"I need to go have a talk with that girl." Jack muttered as he left the room.

Aaron glared at Michelle, "If ye're lying and there's nothing going on, I swear I'll take ye over my knee."

I set the doll aside and lied back down when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Then Dad opened my door with a 'you're in trouble look' and walked over to my bed, "What's this I hear about you and a certain Peter Sims?" he asked

"You mean the guy that runs the music shop?" I asked. He nodded and crossed his arms. "I talked to him a little bit and he asked me to play one of the guitars to see how good I was."

"And?" he said with that same look on his face.

"And then I left." I replied

"Michelle tells me he likes you."

I gave him a flat look, "Michelle is full of crap."

"So there's no need for me to go down to the music shop and kill him, now is there?" He asked

"No, because there's nothing going on." I replied getting rather frustrated

He relaxed and sat on the bed, "Well, that's a relief." He said. Then he noticed the doll that was sitting on the bed. He smiled at me, "Do you remember that?" he said as he pointed to it. I shook my head no. He picked it up and looked at it, "I got you this doll on your second birthday. You used to never go anywhere without it." He said with a smile, "Darling, did you say you could play the guitar?"

"Yeah" I replied

"How long have you been play'n?"

"Six years"

"Really? Why didn't ye say something earlier?"

"Why should I say that?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Because I want to know everything about what happened while ye were gone."

"Oh, well not much happened."

Jack smirked, "A lot happened like you grew a few feet since I gave you up. You started to wear strange clothes and now ye're telling me you can play an instrument. Darling, a lot happened that I don't know about."

"First of all, those strange clothes are what a lot of girls wear in the 21st century."

"Well, that's the 21st century and we're in the 18th, sweetheart."

"Still"

"Is your favorite color still pink?" I gave him a disgusted look which just made him laugh. "I take that as a no. Thank god. I was afraid you would never grow out of that."

"Don't worry about that."

His smile faded and he looked straight at me, "Do you hate me for bringing you back here?"

"At first yeah, but I think I'm getting used to it." I replied with somewhat of a smile.

He smiled back, "Are ye sure you don't remember me?" I shook my head, "Not even the time I first taught you how to swim?" I shook my head again, "How bout when I gave you that locket?" Again I shook my head no. He sighed, "Maybe it'll come back to ya later."

"Just so you know, I don't have a very good memory."

"Or you just hit yer head." He added with that joking smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed which was a bad move. With his evil grin, he started tickling my most ticklish spot, my abdomen. I screamed with laughter and struggled to get him to stop, but it wasn't going to work no matter how hard I tried. "Stop it." I said in between giggles.

"I missed fourteen years of doing this. Let me have my fun." He said as I rolled over onto my back.

"Well, you've had your fun and I'm having trouble breathing so stop." I said

"I just wanted to hear you laugh like ye did when you were little." He said as I sat up.

"Whatever" I muttered

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind"

**Author's notes: Okay, long chapter. That should hold everybody off until I can get the next one going. Hopefully we'll get to see the harder side of Jack (and I mean that in a good way because I love Jack). Please review and suggestions are welcome and they can be completely random. Oh, and I'm not dissing freckles because I have quite a few of those.  
**


	9. Chapter: Shocked beyond Belief

**Chapter 9: Shocked beyond Belief**

**Chapter 9: Shocked beyond Belief**

That night as Joan slept soundly in her bed someone was lurking just outside the Sparrow house. He had been given orders to kidnap Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and bring her to Lord Beckett.

The plan was simple. First, he would sneak into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Second, he would gage her and bind her hands while she slept. Then, he would drag her out of the house and to a small dock behind it where a dingy waited to take them to Tortuga where a Navy ship was waiting for them.

It sounded simple, but the young man was a little nervous to be around this area at night. If he was to be caught, he would be shot down dead or worse. So as quickly and quietly as he could, he crept to the door and slowly turned the knob. Luckily it was unlocked. He took a deep breath and quietly tip-toed to the stairs. He held his breath as he slowly walked up the stairs step by step. Finally, he came to Joan's door and quickly opened it to find her comfortably asleep. He crept to her side and pulled a small rope out of his belt. Then he tightly tied her hands together. She was still asleep after he finished tying the rope. He sighed and quickly pulled a rag out of his belt. He lifted her head and tied the gage over her mouth.

I woke up just as he finished. My eyes widened when I saw him. I struggled only to find my hands tied tightly together. That just made me struggle even more. My kidnapper had had enough pf it and pulled a knife out of his belt. He put it to my throat and spoke in a gravely voice, "Keep struggling like that and it'll be your blood on this knife." He said and then pulled me out of the bed and out the door. He dragged me down the stairs and outside into the dark of night.

After at least ten minutes of running, he led me to a dingy that bobbed up and down in the water like a cork. He threw me into the boat and jumped in after me. Then he cut the lines and pushed off.

As the small island began to fade into the night, tears began to well up in my eyes. _"Where is he taking me? What's going to happen?"_ I asked myself. I wondered how long it would take before Dad realized I was gone. How would he find me? Would I be dead before he could reach me? If only I could have the answers then I might have been able to calm down a little bit. I looked at my kidnapper and realized he was only a little older than I was. He felt my stare and looked up, "If you don't scream I'll take the gage out of your mouth." I nodded so he scooted over to me and untied the gage.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly

"To Tortuga where Lord Beckett is waiting to take you to Port Royal." He replied

"So he can hang me or use me for ransom." I added knowingly

"Actually I'm not sure which one he's going to do, but it'll probably be ransom." He said with an evil smirk as he leaned back on the side of the small boat.

"That doesn't surprise me." I muttered

"Well, you pirates do the same thing."

"What do you know about pirates?" I asked with a little venom in my voice.

"Enough to know that you're killers and scoundrels not fit to even walk on this earth."

"At least we don't sell slaves for a living unlike certain high-society people."

This didn't make the young man too happy. He leaned forward and slapped me right across the face with enough force to leave a bruise. After that, the rest of the journey was made in silence. I stared at the waves as they pushed the small dingy farther away from my father. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks as I thought of what he would wake up to in a few hours. I knew now that I belonged here in this century and with my real father. My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted Tortuga coming out of the fog. Just a few feet away was a large Navy ship called the Horizon. The deck was crawling with soldiers and sailors as the dingy came closer. I heard the cries of the men when they saw the boat. When it was close enough, the soldiers lifted me out of the dingy and onto the deck, but what was so strange was that they did it with a lot of care as if they didn't want to hurt me. I wasn't expecting that. When we were both out of the boat, the soldiers stepped out of the way to let none other than James Norrington through. He walked towards me and stood with his head held high as he stared at me and my kidnapper. He turned to the kidnapper with a stern look on his face, "You were ordered to bring her here unharmed and yet I see a fresh bruise on her face." He said to him.

"I didn't have a choice, sir. She struggled too hard." He replied while glaring at me.

"If that's so than why isn't she struggling now?" Norrington asked

"Well, there are quite a few more men here and…"

"I've heard enough. You may go to your quarters." Norrington interrupted

"Thank you, sir." He said and went below deck.

Norrington turned his attention back to me, "Come with me, Miss Sparrow." He said as he grabbed my arm. He took me to the captain's cabin where Beckett was waiting for us. Norrington opened the door and pulled me in, "Lord Beckett, she's here."

"Thank you, Admiral. That will be all." Beckett said as he stared out the window. Norrington turned and left me alone with a man who was scaring me more by the minute. He slowly turned and looked at me, "So it is true, you are the exact image of your mother." He said as he walked over to me.

"How would you of all people know my mother?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked as he walked behind his desk and sat down. I shook my head no. "You're not here for ransom nor am I going to send you to the gallows."

"Then why am I here?" I asked. I really just wanted him to stop beating around the bush and just spit it out.

"Obviously you where never told where your mother came from." Again I shook my head. "She was fine young woman of high class in London. She was properly educated and was well respected until she met Jack Sparrow. The man had no sense of propriety nor was he well educated yet she ignored every suitor her father presented to her. After everything her father made him do, he still wouldn't give up on her. I never expected him to let Jack Sparrow marry her, but he did. After your mother died, your father kept you to himself for a whole year. He didn't even let your grandfather see you. When he finally did, your grandfather wanted you to have everything and be trained to be a proper young woman like your mother. It was going according to plan until your father betrayed the Company and sent you to the 20th century."

"Why do I need to know all this?" I asked

"Do you even know your grandfather's name?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"No" I replied

"His name was Edward J. Beckett. He was also my father."

My face turned pale after he said that and my eyes widened with shock. _"Is he trying to tell me that my mother was his sister?"_ I asked myself. I realized that would make him my…I couldn't even bare to say it in my head.

"Yes Joan, that would make you my niece and that, is why you are here. When my father died, his last wishes were for me to find you and raise you as a proper young woman just like your mother. He hated Jack Sparrow and knew you deserved better. I agreed with him so that is why I sent that boy to come and retrieve you."

My fear of this man left and was replaced by pure anger. I turned to him with hate in my eyes, "Back up the boat here, you took me from my father because you and your father hate his gusts because he married my mother? That's low even for you." I said with a whole lot of anger in my voice.

"Well, I do hate your father, but this is also about you. Your father has no means to raise you as you should be so then your next of kin has an obligation to take you. Therefore we are on our way back to Port Royal where I intend to teach you how to become a proper young lady as you should be."

"What do you care? You only care about yourself. You're only doing this to make Dad miserable because you hate him. Well, guess what, I'm not going to be apart of this crap." I said and headed straight for the door, but I was stopped by two soldiers who grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him.

He slowly walked over to me and got right in my face, "You are but a minor and therefore have no say in the matter of your upbringing. You are under my authority and therefore will do as I say." He turned to the soldiers, "Take her to the extra cabin and stand guard there until further notice." He ordered.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the hall and thrown into a small cabin with a twin-sized bed with blue and white sheets, a small mahogany dresser, and an old table. The soldiers locked the door just as I was about to get up and open it. I fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to comprehend what had just happened. So I was Lord Beckett's niece and I was now being dragged all the way to Port Royal and then I was going to be forced to become a high-society lady. He probably planned to marry me off to some stuck-up rich jerk probably by my next birthday. My head was spinning as I tried to think of a plan to get away from here, but it was no use. My eyeslids suddenly became too heavy and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

After putting his shirt on, Jack walked down the hall to wake up Joan. He came to her door and knocked, "Joan, wake up." There was no answer. He quickly opened the door and saw that she wasn't asleep. "That's weird." He muttered as he shut it and headed down stairs to the den. When he got there, he saw Adam and Nick playing a card game. "Have you two seen Joan?" he asked

"Not since yesterday." Nick said not even looking up from his cards.

"I've been up since 5:00 and I haven't seen her down here. Isn't she still asleep?" Adam asked looking up at his brother with concern in his eyes.

"No, she's not in her bed." Jack was starting to get worried now.

"Hey, look what I found!" Michelle said as she came into the room. She held up a parchment with the East India Trading Company's logo on it.

Jack took it and looked a little closer, "Where did you get this?" he asked

"I found it outside Joan's door." She replied

Jack ran past her and out the back door. He looked around and found footprints in the mud. A pair that looked like a young man's and a pair that looked like that of a young woman's. Jack looked a little closer and saw something glimmer in the light. He picked up the small object and realized it was Joan's locket. He stood up and ran back to the house telling them that Joan was gone and that he was heading to Port Royal. Then he raced through the town and gathered his crew. He knew what Beckett was up to and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices outside my door later that day. I was just about to get up when I heard them unlock it. I closed my eyes and lied back down before it was opened. I heard footsteps walking over to the table and setting something down. Then they left and I heard the door lock behind them. I opened my eyes and walked over to the table. A tray sat there with a small breakfast on it and a note. I picked it up and got a look of disgust on my face.

_There is a dress in the top drawer of the dresser._

_Please put it on when you are finished._

"Just wait until I get my hands on that man." I muttered as I picked up the fork and ate. When I was finished, I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. Inside was a plain, royal blue dress and a pair of black boots and stockings. I took the dress out and pulled it over my head. It fit fine, but I knew this was not what I was going to be wearing everyday. I slipped the stockings and shoes on and looked out the window. The sea was calm and quiet. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the waves weren't very big either. I kept staring out the window until I heard a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Lord Beckett. "I suppose you are in a better mood than you were this morning." He said as he closed the door behind him. I ignored him and kept staring out the window. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We will be arriving in Port Royal in about an hour. Than we will go to the house and you can settle in."

I shook his hand off my shoulder and glared up at him, "If you think I'm going to go down without a fight, you'd better think again." I said with enough venom to kill a whole army of men.

His face turned to one of pure anger, "A little discipline can fix your attitude and I will see to it myself if it continues." He said and left the room.

"Just try it" I said through clenched teeth.

The ship soon docked at Port Royal. When I saw the town for the first time, I wanted to scream. This was to be my cage, my prison for the rest of my miserable life. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the wall. I just got used to living with my real Dad now I'm doomed to live with Beckett. My life couldn't get any worse. Then I heard the door open and footsteps walking towards me. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Mercer standing there with a mean look on his face. I always thought he was creepy now I think he's downright scary. "Come with me, Miss Sparrow." He demanded in a low and mean voice as he grabbed my upper arm. He dragged me up on deck and to the carriage where Lord Beckett was waiting. I got into the carriage and stared out the window as it began to move. Beckett just sat there staring at me as if he was looking over a piece of furniture that needed repair. I hated feeling like something he took off the street and was going to fix up. I just wanted to jump out of the carriage right there and then, jump into the ocean, and swim back to Tempus.

Soon the carriage came to a stop right next to the door of the huge, white mansion. I looked up at it with mixed feelings. There was a feeling of pure anger that made me want to strangle Beckett and then there was the feeling of being trapped like there was no way out of this like I was doomed. Beckett opened the door and waited for me to follow. I stepped out and followed him to the door which was immediately opened. We walked in just as rain started to come down outside. Beckett turned to the maid who had just walked into the room, "Take Miss Sparrow upstairs and get her cleaned up." He ordered as he walked towards his office.

"Yes sir" The maid replied and walked over to me. She motioned for me to follow her upstairs which I did. I looked around as she led me down the hallway. She stopped at the last door at the end of the hall and opened it. I walked in behind her and was amazed at the sight before me. The room was huge twice the size of the one back home. There was a large four-post bed in the middle with blue silk sheets. A white wardrobe sat against the south wall with a changing screen in the corner. A fancy white dresser with a large mirror above it sat at the north wall. It matched the wardrobe as well. I had a separate washroom with a bathtub that could hold two people at once. It may have been beautiful, but it was still a prison if there ever was one.

The maid turned back to me and smiled. She had kindness in her eyes, but she couldn't help me. "I'll draw your bath and then Lord Beckett requests that you get some rest. I'll bring your supper up here when you are finished. Will that be all, Miss?" she said. I shook my head. She nodded and went into the washroom. I sat down on the bed and tried to hold back the tears. I just wanted to scream or make a run for it, but how could I? Beckett had men all over the place. I would be caught before I even got started. I lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. My life was a living hell. There was no way Dad could get in here with all Beckett's men and he probably had no idea where I was. The chances of him finding me were very slim and being rescued by someone else was just not going to happen. Nobody else cared if I was stuck here or not. I was officially doomed.

**Author's notes: Now tell me, were any of you expecting that? Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter: Harmful Changes

**Chapter 10: Harmful Changes**

**Chapter 10: Harmful Changes**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Beckett discussing something down the hall. I climbed out of the huge bed and put my ear up to the door and tried to listen in on the conversation. "He's should be back here any day now, sir." Mr. Mercer said

"Just be sure those two never set eyes on each other. They must never know that the other exists." Beckett said as they walked farther down the hall.

"_Who's this person that's coming and why do they not want me to know he exists?" _I asked myself. This was too weird. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. But I guess it didn't have to now. I just had to do everything I was told because I had no choice. I walked over to the dresser and looked in the mirror. My face was streaked with tears. I had cried myself to sleep last night. Just thinking about anything made me cry now. I didn't know what to do.

I kept staring at myself until I heard footsteps coming toward my door. I jumped back into bed and closed my eyes as the door opened. I opened my eyes and saw the maid walk in, "Morning Miss Joan, let's see about getting you dressed." She said as she walked over to the wardrobe. This maid spoke in a heavy Irish accent and had bright red hair under her cap.

"I'd rather not." I said as she pulled an under dress, a petty coat, and god forbid, a corset out of the wardrobe.

"Lord Beckett said you must go straight to the library after you've dressed and I don't think you should upset him for your sake." The maid said. She had a hint of fear in her voice. She must've known what he was capable of.

"Well, if you ask me, he can just go to hell for all I care." I said defiantly as I sat up.

The maid looked around the room as if he was hiding in the shadows, "Please miss, I'm begging you, don't anger him." she pleaded with a look of pure terror on her face.

"You may be scared, but I'm not scared of that low-life coward." I hissed

Then as if on cue, Beckett walked into the room. He looked at me with displeasure on his face, "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked

"I refuse to wear that crap." I said defiantly.

"As I said yesterday you will do as you are told or face serious consequences." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, what would you do, you're too much of coward. You won't lay a hand on me." I said as I crossed my arms.

His face turned red with anger as he walked towards me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me right out of the bed. Then he glared down at me with his cold, dark eyes, "I'm giving you one last chance. If you do as you're asked, I won't lay a hand on you."

"Never" I said right in his stubby face.

With enough force to knock a grown man off his feet, he drew his hand back and struck me across the face. I ignored the pain in my face and glared daggers at him. "Is that enough to teach you a lesson or do I need to keep going?" he asked

I just kept glaring at him ignoring his question completely. I wasn't going to do this. I couldn't. He lost patience with me and dragged me to his office. Two soldiers entered a minute or so later. "Hold her down." He ordered. They pushed me up against the wall and held me there. I struggled under they're hold, but that just got me another slap in the face. Beckett walked over to his desk and pulled out a black whip. I gasped when I saw it and tried even harder to break free, but it was no use. Beckett drew the whip back and struck my back so hard I screamed at the top of my lungs. He did it again and again and again until my back was bright red with four large whip marks. "Take her to her room." He ordered as he recoiled the whip. The two men dragged me back to my room and threw me on the bed.

The maid was standing there trembling as they left. She ran to the washroom and came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. She sat on the bed beside me and cleaned the gashes. "I'm sorry, miss. I tried to warn you. He does that to everybody who disobeys. I knew he would even do it to his own niece." She said as she continued to clean my wounds. I buried my head in the pillow as the tears came down my face. I sobbed as she finished. She gently touched my shoulder, "Please don't cry, miss. It'll only make it worse. It's not so bad here. You've got a good place to live now. You've got nice clothes waiting for you in the wardrobe and you'll never have to worry about anything." I knew she was trying her best to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I just wanted to go home. I wanted my dad.

After the maid cleaned the wounds, she went back into the washroom and grabbed some bandages. She gently put them on the gashes and smiled at me, "Everything will be alright, Miss. Just relax." I smiled up at her, but my smile left the minute the door opened.

"That will do, Anna." Beckett said as he stood by the door.

"Yes sir" she said as she turned around and headed out the door.

Beckett turned his attention back to me, "I hope you understand that I am not one to be trifled with. I expect your behavior to improve by tomorrow. Then you will start your studies." He said and turned toward the door, "At the end of the week, you will be attending a ball where you will be introduced to possible suitors. Hopefully you will make a better choice than your mother did." He said and left the room.

I closed my eyes and wished Dad would come and get me before I was married off to some stuck-up moron who sold slaves for a living. "Please come and find me, Dad." I pleaded.

* * *

"Jack, we can't just sail to Port Royal and storm the place. Beckett's men have doubled since the last time and ye remember what happened then." Gibbs said as Jack paced his cabin trying to figure out what to do to save Joan.

"I know that, but I can't just leave her there in the hands of that son of…"

Bootstrap had decided to come with them and help so he was sitting there trying to make sure Jack didn't do something stupid and get them all killed. "Jack, there's no way we can get the Pearl anywhere near there without getting caught. Do you honestly want your daughter to see you hang?"

Jack stopped pacing and sat on his bed, "No, but what else can I do?"

"What if someone else went in there and got her? Someone Beckett didn't know. We could be at the closest port to Port Royal and when that person's got her he can bring her to us and we'd all be in the clear." Bootstrap suggested.

"Aye, that could work, Cap'n." Gibbs said

"But who do we send that no one will recognize?" Jack asked

"I could do it." A voice said from behind. They all looked over towards the door and saw none other than Pete Sims.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. He still didn't trust this boy especially when it concerned Joan.

"Adam asked me to come here and tell you that if you try and storm Port Royal all by your lonesome he's gonna come here and knock some sense into yer head." Pete replied

"It would be a good idea to send him, Captain. After all, the Navy doesn't know his face and there's not a price on his head either." Gibbs stated

Jack sneered, "Fine, but if you lay a hand on her I swear I'll kill you."

"Yes sir" Pete said

"Then let's get going." Jack said as he got up and went on deck to order the men to set sail. He went to his spot at the helm and looked out over the ocean, "I'm coming, darling." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's notes: I'm definitely on a streak now. Please review.**


	11. Chapter: A Little Secret

**Chapter 11: A Little Secret**

**Chapter 11: A Little Secret**

The sun shone through my bedroom window the next morning as I opened my eyes. My back was still really sore from yesterday, but I ignored it as I got up out of bed. I walked over to the window and looked at the town. It was already awake and alive with shops open for business and markets setting out their goods. People were running all over the town going about their business while children played in the streets. The kids looked so care free and happy while playing together like the world was as pleasant as the game they were playing. I turned away from the sight. I couldn't stand seeing they're happy faces. There was nothing to be happy about. Not in this life of misery and torment. This place was no more than a fancy prison that I couldn't escape. I was as trapped as a bird in a cage. No, I'm not going to sing Green Finch and Linnet Bird. I hate that song even if it is appropriate for the situation.

A minute later, Anna walked in with a smile on her face, "I'm glad you're up this morning, Miss." She said as she walked over to the wardrobe.

I walked over to her and waited for her to pull out the usual crap that Beckett was forcing me to wear. After she did, she motioned to the changing screen and handed me the under dress. I took it and went behind the screen. I pulled the nightgown off and pulled the under dress over my head. Anna came behind me with the corset and held it up so I could put my arms through the sleeves. Then she pulled on the strings really hard. I groaned as she did. When she was finished, I felt like I was going to pass out. That thing was killing me. She looked at me with a smile, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"If you call not being able to breathe alright than I'm just great." I said as I put on the petty coat.

She giggled a little bit, "It'll take some getting used to, but after a while you won't be able to notice."

I rolled my eyes as she walked back over to the wardrobe and grabbed a sapphire blue dress that should my shoulders. I put it on and let her button the back. "There," she said after she finished, "That looks lovely on you." She said as she looked at the front of me. She led me over to the dresser and made me sit down. Then she brushed and pulled the sides of my hair back and put them into a fancy bun. "Lord Beckett's waiting for you in his office after you finish eating breakfast." She said as she led me toward the door. She showed me the way to the dinning room where a plate of food was waiting for me.

After I finished breakfast, I walked upstairs to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in" he said from inside. I opened the door and slowly walked in. He looked up and what looked like a smile appeared on his cruel face. "Now you look just like your mother." He said, "I've hired a tutor to teach you how to be lady of high-society. She is waiting for you in the library which is two doors to your right. That is all." He said and turned back to his work.

I left him in his office and walked to the library where I found a stuck-up looking middle-aged woman who wore a frilly yellow dress with matching gloves and shoes. She turned around when I came into the room, "Ah, you've finally arrived. Come here, child." She demanded. I obeyed and walked towards her. She looked me up and down and slowly walked around me. "Hmm, you look like a lady, but from what I here you don't act like one. We'll just have to fix that."

For the next four hours, she taught me how to sit up straight, what all the silverware by your plate was used for, how to walk like a lady, and last and the worst was how to dance like they did in that century. I did whatever she asked because I really didn't want more marks on my back. She seemed pleased, but she still wanted to go over it again the next day. I nodded and was soon dismissed. I walked back to my room and sat on the window sill. I just stared at the beach and wished I could just run down there and jump in. It would be nice to just let loose, but apparently ladies don't do that. I sneered at the thought of that tutor and her stupid rules and regulations.

A minute later, I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't want to see anybody right now, but Beckett didn't wait for me to answer as he opened the door. Fortunately for me, he didn't look angry. He just had a flat look on his face. "Your tutor tells me that you are only in need of one more lesson. Honestly Joan, I'm very impressed." He said as he walked over to me.

"_Oh please, don't make my life more miserable than it already is."_ I said in my head.

"So the ball will take place in only four days." He said while staring out the window. I didn't say anything in response. I just hoped he didn't marry me off in the next few weeks. "I am also having a guest coming in a few days. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb him."

"_What's so special about this guy that makes Beckett want me to stay away from him?" _I asked myself. I stared down at the floor and hoped he would leave soon.

He lifted my chin up with his finger and made me look into his dark eyes, "Joan, don't ever think Jack's coming for you. If he does set foot in Port Royal, I will have him hung. He is a pirate and therefore doesn't care about anyone else but himself. You're better off here than on that ship filled with thieves and heartless scoundrels and if you try and run off, I'll just come and find you and the punishment will be more severe." He said with cruelty written all over his face.

I wanted to burst into tears and knock him in the gut. _"How could he say that kind of thing to me?"_ I asked myself. He was so cruel and cold-hearted and yet he stands here and calls my father a selfish pirate that only cares about himself.

After a minute of awkward silence, he turned and left me alone. I felt a tear fall down my face as I looked out the window. I touched the glass and prayed he was on his way. "Help me, Daddy." I muttered as more tears came down my face.

* * *

"Secure those lines or it'll be the death of the lot of you!" Jack shouted from the helm. The storm was a fierce one and the Pearl was taking a bad beating. But Jack couldn't stop. He had to save his daughter. She needed him now more than ever. She was in the clutches of the most cruel and evil man in the Caribbean and he wasn't even a pirate. Worse than that, he was her uncle. _"If Marianne was here she'd slit his throat before he knew what hit him."_ he thought. Marianne hated her brother and her father with every bone in her body. And if she knew what Beckett was doing now she'd kill him and make sure his last minutes of life were pure torture.

Jack looked through the rain and saw that the storm was going to set them off course. He sneered and held the wheel even tighter. He had to get to Joan before it was too late. She needed him. She needed her father as soon as possible. That just made him want to go even faster.

* * *

The next day was the same as the last. I woke up, ate breakfast, spent four hours going over the same thing I did yesterday, and then I spent the rest of the day in my room either reading or staring out the window. But what really didn't make me too happy was what Beckett or as he wants me to call him Uncle Cutler (eww, eww, and double eww). He said I was to go shopping tomorrow with my tutor to find a few more stupid dresses and a ball gown since the stupid thing was the day after tomorrow. After he left the room, I made a disgusted face and pretended to gage. I was so sick of this and I had only been her for three days. I fell asleep that night wondering where Dad was right now at this very moment. I closed my eyes as my mind traveled to a memory I didn't know I had.

_I opened my eyes and sat up in my crib. I rubbed them and stood up. Daddy wasn't going to come in here for a while, but I wanted to get out now. So I climbed right out and landed on my butt. It didn't hurt that bad so I got up and opened the door that joined our rooms. He was still asleep as I walked over to the bed. I pulled myself up onto it and crawled over to his side. Then with an evil grin, I started jumping up and down on it. I giggled as he turned over and looked at me. "What are you doing, bunny?" he asked as he sat up. He sat me on his lap and then it hit him, "Darling, who let you out of your crib?"_

"_I let me out." I said with a grin._

"_Well, you're not supposed to let yourself out of it, savvy." He said_

"_No savvy, I a big girl." I said in my two-year-old voice._

"_Well, looks like it's time to get you a bed." He said as he got out of bed, "Why can't you be this excited to be potty-trained?" he asked as he picked me up. He tickled me and kissed my head, "I love you, Joan." He said while hugging me close._

"_I love you too, Daddy." I said as I hugged his neck._

Somehow and for some strange reason, Jack was remembering the same memory as he slept that night. When it was over, he opened his eyes. He sat up and sighed, "I love you, Joan." He whispered as he stared out the window. His baby was out there and she was in danger at that very moment. He needed to get this thing going and get back on course.

* * *

I moaned as Anna opened the curtains and let all the light in. "Morning, Miss Joan." She said as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the under dress, corset and petty coat. "Your uncle said you need to leave as soon as you finish breakfast. Now come on, get up." I rolled out of bed and walked over to the changing screen. I threw the under dress on and let her squeeze my waist into that stupid corset. Then I pulled the petty coat on as she pulled a light yellow dress with long flowing sleeves out of the wardrobe. She helped me into the dress and led me to the chair. She pulled my hair back in the usual bun and let the rest of my hair hang there.

I walked downstairs and saw Beckett waiting for me in the dining room as he sat at the head of the table with a plate of food in front of him. I didn't really want to eat with him, but if I said something that would instantly put another mark on my still sore back. I sat down on his right and filled my plate. There was an awkward silence until he finally said something. "Joan, I'll be leaving in a few days for London and you'll be coming with me." He said

"Thank you, sir" I said knowing if I said anything else he'd slap me across the face.

"You're welcome. Your grandmother has been wanting to see you for quite some time now and I thought it would be good for you to see Europe." Beckett said

"I would like that." I replied. If anybody knew me well they would know I was lying through my teeth.

The rest of the meal was done in silence. If you had looked at me then, you would think I was very calm and actually wanted to go to Europe, but inside I was screaming. How was Dad supposed to find me in Europe? I wanted to grab my knife and stab my stupid, cruel, cold-hearted, hypocrite of an uncle, but that would just get me some more lashes and a trip to the gallows so I stayed calm.

After the meal was over, I walked out the door where I found the carriage waiting with my tutor in it. I knew this was just a lesson in learning how to shop (like I didn't know that already.) After the tailor measured every inch of me, she found at least six everyday dresses and then a golden colored ball gown with a lot of frilly crap all over it. I looked like one of those girls in Masterpiece Theater.

When the nightmare of the gowns was over, my tutor dragged me to the jewelers where she made me pick out huge diamonds that made me look like a spoiled brat. I tried to tell her that it was too big, but she wouldn't listen and bought them for me anyway.

Finally, the carriage took us back to the mansion after what felt like days. Hey, I liked shopping just as much as the next person, but that was just ridiculous. When the carriage stopped, I thanked my tutor and went to my room for some alone time. I was exhausted and angry. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door hard. A little too hard as in hard enough for Beckett to hear. He walked into my room after I plopped down on the bed. "How was town, dear?"

"_Did he just call me 'dear'? Eww."_ I thought. "It was fine." I replied

"Wonderful, are you ready for the ball?" He asked

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Lord…" He gave me a look as I was about to say Lord Beckett, "_Uncle Cutler_, I'm not sure it's a good idea at the moment. I'm a little young to be married. I just don't think I'm ready." I said

"You are sixteen years old and you may be too young in the 20th century, but not this one. Some girls are married younger than you. Besides I can't keep you forever and I have a few good men in mind that would take good care of you. It's time you started thinking of yourself as an adult."

"But you're the one who said I was a minor." I sassed

He glared at me, "Do not sass me, Joan. Once you are married, you will obey your husband."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear anymore about it." He said as he walked out the door.

"At least he didn't beat the crap out of me." I muttered.

I grabbed a book I had gotten from the library and started reading it.

After about an hour, I heard the front door open. I guessed it was the guest that I was forbidden to see. I just couldn't take it. My curiosity took over so I got up and slowly tip toed to the railing. There at the door stood a young man about my age talking to Beckett. He had dark brown hair and dressed like a well-bred scholar from England. He talked in a heavy British accent that I could barely understand and he seemed so stuck-up. Yet there was something about him that seemed so familiar. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like I knew him.

As he was talking to Beckett, he looked up in my direction. I ran back down the hall before he could get a good look at me. I opened my door and walked into my room. Then I leaned up against the door and thought for a moment. _"How would I know this guy? I've never seen him before. Why does he seem so familiar?"_ I thought to myself. I didn't understand any of this. "Oh, I'm losing it in this prison." I said to myself as I plopped down on my bed. Everything was going nuts.

"Anna will show you to your room." Beckett said to his guest.

"Thank you, Uncle Cutler." His guest said as Anna led him up the stairs. They walked down the hall. His room was at the opposite end of the house from Joan as Beckett had planned.

"Will you be needing anything else, Master Jim?" Anna asked as Jim walked into his room.

"No thank you, Anna." He said as he set his suitcase on the floor. She nodded and left him alone. Once he was sure she was gone, he put his suitcase on his bed and pulled out a note.

_Her room is at the opposite end of the hallway. _

_Tomorrow night, Beckett is throwing a ball for her to meet possible suitors. _

_Get her out before he finds one!_

_I'll be down at the docks with a boat._

"The opposite end of the hall, huh. Clever, Uncle Cutler, very clever." Jim muttered sacastically, "But not clever enough for a Sparrow."

**Author's notes: Mwahaha, a cliff hanger and an evil one at that. Anyway, the memory I kinda stole from Full House. Episode: Granny Tanny. (Man, I need to quit watching that for a while.) Thanks for all the reviews.**


	12. Chapter: A Long Lost Brother

**Chapter 12: A Long Lost Brother**

**Chapter 12: A Long Lost Brother**

When I woke up the next morning, I was praying Dad was on his way. Tonight I was supposed to meet possible suitors and Beckett said he had a few in mind. I really didn't want to spend all night dancing with every eligible, rich, young man in town. I looked over at the golden ball gown that was hanging on the wall. I wanted to throw it on the floor and stomp all over it, but I knew if I did that I was as good as dead. I turned on my side and looked out the window. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds in the sky. The sunlight glistened on the sea and made it look so welcoming like it was an old friend I hadn't seen in years. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I thought of what would happen tonight and what would happen if Dad didn't come for me soon. I cringed at the thought of marrying some stuck-up, full of himself, rich freak who only wanted me because it was a 'good match'. My life was going directly down the drain and was spending up by the minute.

* * *

Jack paced the room he had rented for the next few nights. He was so close to his little girl and yet he couldn't save her himself. Instead he had to let some kid who had never left his home before do the job. _"That boy better not screw this up."_

Pete had already left the night before and would probably be in Port Royal by nightfall. Bootstrap said he was a smart kid and would take good care of Joan, but Jack couldn't help being the worried father that he is. As he's said a dozen times already, she's all he's got left. Jack couldn't stand the thought of her being in the hands of Lord Beckett._ "By now he's told her that Marianne was his sister. I was hoping she would never find out about that."_ Jack thought. He couldn't help but think what Beckett was doing do his little miracle. "If I find one scratch on her, I'll run him through myself." He muttered as he continued to pace the room. "This is low, even for you, you bloody asshole!" He yelled. Oh, Beckett was going to get it.

* * *

After lunch and after Beckett went down to the fort for a few hours, Jim slowly walked down the hall pretending to admire the paintings as the maids walked by and soon came to Joan's door. _"Okay Jimmy, stay cool and just tell her the truth."_ He said to himself as he slowly opened her door.

I was sitting on the window sill and reading another book when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Beckett's young guest. Now that I saw him up close I could've sworn I was looking at a younger version of Dad. He looked just like him with his brown eyes and his dark brown hair except it wasn't in dreadlocks. Even the way he walked was kind of like Dad's. I stared at him for at least two minutes as he walked towards me with a smile on his face (which looked like Dad's by the way). "Hello Joan" he said

"I'd hate to be rude, but do I know you?" I asked in that proper way Beckett demanded I use.

"Please you don't have to be proper in front of me." He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. He sat down backwards in it probably to make me more comfortably and realize he doesn't care about the proper way of doing things.

"Okay so do I know you?" I asked again in my American accent. Beckett always insisted on me using a British one which I could pull off pretty good. I just didn't like doing it.

"Kind of, it's been a long time, but we did spend a few months together."

"When?" I asked with a look of pure confusion on my face. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Let me start off from the beginning. When I was born, my grandfather sent me to live with his brother because he hated my father with all his heart. He made the doctor tell my parents that I was stillborn, but it was a close call. My mother didn't think I was dead at first but the doctor convinced her that I was because I wasn't breathing at first, but they fixed that and that's how my grandfather was able to take me away."

"And why do I need to know this?" I asked

He gave me an irritated look, "I'm not finished. Anyway, my grandfather was still unsuccessful because it turns out my mother gave birth to twins and she knew the second baby was alive because she was breathing and crying the minute she came out. But then my mother died four days later so my father never knew and still doesn't know I'm alive."

"I'm still not sure where you're going with this." I said. The story sounded familiar, but I still didn't get it.

"Maybe this can help you." He said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his coat. He slowly handed it to me, "Try not to scream or anything. We don't want them to find us together in the same room."

I took the paper and looked at it. My eyes instantly widened and my jaw dropped all the way to the floor (not really, but you know what I mean).

_Name: James Edward Sparrow_

_Parents: Captain Jack Teague Sparrow and Marianne Nicole Beckett Sparrow_

_Date of Birth: April 14, 1726_

_Place of Birth: London, England_

_Weight: 6 pounds 5 ounces_

"Oh my god, you're…my…" I stuttered

"Twin brother, Jim Sparrow" Jim finished with a huge grin that looked so much like Dad's.

"What…how…why…" I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I just couldn't believe that after all these years my twin brother was alive as I was. Heck, two months ago, I didn't even know I had a twin.

"Look, let me explain. Beckett thinks I'm here to find a wife and then head back to England, but I'm here to find our dad and then a friend told me about you so now I have to get you out of here and give you back to Dad. That bout sums it up." I just stared at him for a moment or two as I tried to take this all in. He gave me a flat look, "Joan, don't you get it? I'm here to rescue you from the horrible fate of becoming the wife of a nobleman. Aren't you supposed to be jumping for joy or something like that?" he asked in a joking manner.

"First let me soak this in." I said

"Well, do it fast because I think Beckett's going to be back soon and then you'll have to get ready for that stupid ball." He made a face of disgust when he mentioned the ball, "I'll be watching to make sure those stupid guys don't try anything with my little sister and when the nightmare is over, we're going to sneak down to the dock and sail away into the night and hopefully find Dad sooner or later."

I looked up at him with a small smile, "You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

"It's my job, lil sis." He said as he headed toward the door, "I can't wait to see you in that dress." He said in a 'brother making fun of little sister' way.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it in his direction. He just smiled and blocked it with the door. "See ya later" he said

"Yeah, once the nightmare's over." I muttered. I still couldn't believe that my brother was alive and had come to my rescue. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. _"Okay, so now I have a twin brother and he wants to find Dad. And he wants to get me out of here. Wait, that means… I'm saved!" _I screamed in my head. I wanted to dance around the room screeching for joy. But I was still too tired so I closed my eyes and took what felt like a quick nap.

* * *

"Miss Joan, Miss Joan, it's time to get ready." I heard Anna say as she shook my shoulder.

"But it's only 3:30." I moaned as I turned on my side away from her.

"Actually Miss, its 6:00." She said

I shot up out of bed and looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was 6:00. I groaned as I stood up and walked towards the changing screen. I pulled the dress off and the Anna had to help me into the stupid ball gown that weighed a ton. Then after she had fastened every single little metal fasten, she led me to the dresser and pulled my hair up into a fancy bun and put pearl pins in it. Then she put that old-fashioned make-up all over my face. When she finished, I looked like a porcelain doll fresh out of the box. I sighed as she handed me a pair of white gloves and a golden fan that matched the stupid outfit. I groaned as I put the gloves on. _"Just a few more hours and then I'll be free."_ I kept saying to myself.

Finally, I heard a knock on the door and then Beckett walked in with what looked like a smile on his face. "You look lovely, Joan." He said as he took my arm.

"Thank you, Uncle" I said even though I really wanted to call him a no good scum.

He escorted me down the stairs and into a huge room that had the biggest chandelier I had ever seen along with a gray and white tile floor and light golden walls. The guests were already dancing or mingling up against the walls. When I walked in, they all turned and looked straight at me. The older people kept whispering about how much I looked like my mother while the young woman just stared down at me. Then there were the stupid rich young guys that drove me insane just by looking at them. They stared at me as if I was just a prize one of them would win at the end of the night. I smiled at them as Beckett looked down at me. I knew I had to do whatever that stupid tutor had taught me or I'd get it. A minute after we got there, one of the young men started walking towards us. He looked about eighteen or older and had long, blond hair tied back. He wore the usual gentleman's clothes, the knee-length blue coat with a white shirt and a brown vest underneath it. He also wore black breeches and knee-high, white stockings and really geeky white gloves. "May I have this dance, Miss?" he asked

I nodded and let him guide me to the dance floor. He bowed and I curtsied then we started dancing. As we danced, I looked around the room and found Jim standing up against the back wall far away from where Beckett now stood. The guy I was dancing with kept trying to distract me from my brother so I had to stop staring at him. Soon the dance stopped and another guy asked me to dance. After this dance was over, another young man with the usual nobleman's outfit asked me. He seemed different and I don't mean in a good way. The way he stared at me made me nervous, but I knew if I said no Beckett would put another scar on my back so I let him put his arm around my waist. He looked at me and smiled, "Miss Beckett, I must say you are looking rather lovely tonight." He said in an almost seductive tone.

I cringed when he called me 'Miss Beckett' and when he said his little 'complement'. "Thank you…" I tried to remember what his name was.

"Frank P. Davidson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Beckett." He said with a smile that scared the living daylights out of me. I looked around the room for Jim, but I didn't see him. This guy was making me really nervous and I didn't know why.

After the dance was over, Frank pulled me aside, "Shall we go outside and get some fresh air?" he asked

"I'm not sure if I should, Mr. Davidson." I said I has I tried to go back to the ball hoping to get away from this creep.

"I insist." He said as he grabbed my arm and led me outside. The moon was full and shined all over the garden behind the mansion. He led me to the gazebo and made me sit on the bench. I scooted toward the edge as he sat down beside me. He took my hand in his and smiled that same smile that scared me to the point of running for my life. "I'm glad I got to meet you tonight, Miss Beckett. And the truth is, I don't want this night to end." He said as he stared at me with his dark and scary looking eyes. I just sat there wondering if I should go. For one, I had a bad feeling something awful was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, but I really feel like I need to go." I said as I tried to stand, but he pulled me back down with so much force that I moaned in pain.

He leaned closer and before I knew it he was kissing me and holding me there so I couldn't block it. I tried everything to get him to stop, but he didn't even after two minutes. When he finally came up for air, I tried to make a run for it. I got as far as the steps to the gazebo when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the gazebo. I screamed, but that just made him laugh as he threw me onto the floor and pinned me to it. He was trying to take advantage of me. I kicked and screamed with all my might as he started kissing my neck. Finally, I kicked him in the groin which made him holler in pain. As I pulled out of his grasp, he ripped the top of my sleeve off. I didn't care as I ran for the door. I was so scared as I flung the door open and tried to head for my room, but then I felt a hand grab a hold of me. "What do you think you're doing, Joan." Beckett asked. He didn't look too happy which wasn't helping the situation at all.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted as the door flew open and Frank walked in with my sleeve in his hand. I began to tremble as he walked closer to me. Beckett looked between me and Frank, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked with a lot of anger in his voice.

"I caught her running away, sir. I was trying to stop her." Frank lied

"No, I swear I…" I stuttered

Beckett turned back to me with his eyes narrowed with anger, "I warned you about doing that." He said through clenched teeth.

"But…" I said as he pulled me out the door. He dragged me to a shed in the back yard with two soldiers following close behind. I began to panic because I knew what was happening. He was going to whip me again. I tried everything to pull out of his grasp, but he were too strong. It was pouring rain outside when we got to the shed which was weird since it was clear a minute ago. I was soaked when they finally dragged me into the shed. The soldiers held me up against the wall as Beckett uncoiled the whip. "Please you got to believe me. I didn't try to…"

"I've heard enough." He said as pulled the whip back and threw it at my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs for the first four lashes, but after the fifth I just whimpered as it left a large gash on my back. Finally after ten lashes, he stopped. "Let her go." He ordered. The soldiers dropped me and walked out of the shed with Beckett following close behind.

When they were gone, I let the tears fall down my face. Everything hurt so horrible. I wished I was dead. Nobody heard my cries of pain or my sobs of misery. I was completely alone until I heard footsteps coming towards the shed. Thinking it was Beckett, I grabbed the wall and tried to pull myself up. As the door opened, I tried even harder, but I was too weak to even sit up. Just as I was about to fall to the floor, I felt strong hands gently lean me up against the wall. I looked up and saw my twin brother staring at me with concerned-filled eyes. Heck, he almost looked like he was about ready to cry. "Joan, are you okay?" he asked. He sounded so scared and also a little guilty. I nodded my head as a few more tears streaked down my face. "I'm so sorry, I should've stopped him from doing this." He sighed as anger began to come into his eyes, "That stupid son of a…"

"Jim, I want to go home." I moaned before he cursed Beckett out.

The anger immediately vanished from his face when he looked at me again. "Okay, little sis" He said and picked me up. He carried me through the woods and to a small fishing boat hidden in a small inlet by the beach. On the deck, stood a young man who looked like a scholar from England. Right before we got to the ship, I heard someone walking towards us.

"Hold it right there." A voice said behind us. Jim turned around and there right in front of us was Pete Sims with his hand on his pistol.

"Pete, it's okay. He's taking me home." I quietly said as I tried to stay conscious.

"How do I know you haven't been brainwashed by this guy?" Pete asked as he raised his pistol to Jim's head.

"Pete, don't, he's my brother." I pleaded

"Huh?" Pete asked with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"It's true and I've got a birth certificate to prove it." Jim said giving Pete a cold stare.

Pete walked a little closer and looked Jim right in the face. He smiled and put the gun back in his belt, "I won't need to see the certificate cause you're the spitting image of Captain Jack."

"I guess I'll take that as a complement." Jim said as he turned to head to his boat.

"But just a second, Jack ordered me to come here and get her back to him or he'd throw me into a pit of poisonous snakes." Pete said. He didn't sound like he was kidding either.

"Can we discuss this on the boat?" I asked as the rain began to come down even harder. I was barely holding on to consciousness.

"Yeah, okay" Pete said and followed Jim up the gangplank. Jim took me to the only cabin on this small vessel and set me on the bed.

"So here's what's been going on. Jack's at Port Charles which is the closest port from here. He sent me here in a longboat a yesterday and I just got here a few hours ago. My boat sank just as I got here." Pete explained

"Well, that makes things a lot easier. I've been trying to find Captain Jack for a while and then I heard about Joan so that got put on hold for a little while. I came here to get her out of Beckett's hands and since Jack is at Port Charles as we speak, I can just go there and see him while giving Joan back to him." Jim said, "You're welcome to come along with us, if you like."

"I'd be honored." Pete said.

The door opened and the young scholar that I saw before Pete showed up walked in. "Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Paul, this is my twin sister, Joan and her friend Pete Sims." Jim said. Then he explained what was going to happen next and where they were going.

"Well, we won't be leaving until tomorrow because this storm is too windy to sail in." Paul said

"Then we'll have to wait." Jim said, "Now if you two would leave I need to tend to my little sister."

"Aye, aye, Captain" Paul said sarcastically as he and Pete left the room.

Jim sighed and went into the washroom to get some bandages and water, "Let's get those gashes cleaned." He said as he walked over to my bed. He helped me turn on my back before he unfastened the back of the dress. When he cleaned the gashes, I whimpered and moaned. "I'm sorry" he said as he kept going. Soon my back was cleaned and bandaged, but I was still soaking wet. "Let's get these clothes off you." Jim said as he walked to a short wooden dresser in the corner.

"Get out and let me handle it." I said as I slowly sat up.

He gave me a flat look, "Joan, you can barely sit up so just calm down and let me help you. We're siblings so it's no big deal if I see you in your underwear."

"I'm not letting you do that." I said as I turned on my side.

Jim sighed and pulled out an old blue skirt, a white baggy shirt, and a black vest that laced up in the front. "Fine, but I'll be right outside and if I hear you fall I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not, savvy?"

I smiled after he said 'savvy'. He sounded just like Dad. "Fine" I said as he walked towards the door.

"Once you're dressed, you're going to go straight to sleep and there won't be any arguing about it." Jim said with an evil grin as he closed the door.

I slowly stood up and pulled the stupid dress off. The back of it was torn to pieces because of the whip and the rain had ruined it so it was now just a pile of ruined cloth. I grabbed a knife that sat on the nightstand and cut the corset open. I took in a huge breath when it was finally off. My head was staring to spin when I put the skirt on, but I was determined not to pass out. As I pulled the shirt over my head, I felt a surge of nausea come over me and I was starting to get really dizzy. The room was spinning all over the place making me even sicker. I tried to find the bed, but before I could the spinning got worse and I fell right to the floor. At least a second after I hit it, Jim threw the door open and was at my side in half a second. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay up that long." He said as he picked me up.

"You're starting to irritate me." I said as he set me on the bed.

He just grinned and pulled the covers over me, "I'm big brother. I have the right to drive you crazy."

"You're only older by an hour, but since that still makes me your little sister which means I get to tattle on you and drive _you_ crazy." I said with a grin that looked almost exactly like his.

"Touché," he said officially giving up, "Enough chit chat, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"You're really bossy, aren't you?"

"Sorry, sis, but you're just going to have to get over it." He said just before he walked out the door.

Not long after he left, I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and fell into a dreamless sleep. I hadn't slept like that since I was in Tempus. I knew from now on things weren't going to be as bad as I thought they were. Now, I wanted to be with Dad. Nothing pleased me more than the thought of being back on the Black Pearl and sailing the seas with my father. Life was now looking good for once.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was reading Twilight for 12 hours straight. Edward Cullen is HOT! I think after I read all four books and if I get really into it I might write a fanfic for it. Anyway, reviews would be as wonderful to me as a big chocolate chip cookie so please review.**


	13. Chapter: Spilling the Beans

**Chapter 13: Spilling the Beans**

**Chapter 13: Spilling the Beans**

The wind was starting to pick up as the small fishing boat made port at Port Charles. The rain was pouring down hard as the Paul and Jim tied the boat to the dock while Pete helped me into a black cloak. Since we were pretty close to Port Royal, I had to disguise myself otherwise I'd get sent back to the living hell that I just left behind. I didn't have much strength even after resting the whole way here which was only a day and I was beginning to feel feverish. I wouldn't tell anybody because I knew if I did Jim would freak out. For only knowing me for two days, he was a very overprotective brother (heck, he wouldn't even let Pete anywhere near me).

Soon we were walking through the small town in the pouring rain. I was barely keeping up with them as we walked on the cobblestone street. My legs felt like jello and I had barely enough energy to stand up, but I had to keep going. I knew Dad wasn't that far away which kept me going. All I wanted was to go home and get some much needed rest without worrying about being whipped again.

As we were coming to the first tavern on the main street, my legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I collapsed a few feet behind my companions. When the sound of my body hitting the street made its way to Jim's ears, he immediately turned around and ran back to where I had fallen. He bent down and looked at my pale face, "Joan, what's wrong?" he asked with his voice filled with concern. Before I could say anything he put his hand to my forehead which I knew was burning up. "Oh dang, she's got a fever."

Paul had turned and followed Jim to where I had collapsed with Pete following behind him. He bent down and looked at my face, "Jim, we need to get her to an inn and out of the rain."

Jim nodded and picked me up. I realized I was barely holding onto consciousness as my brother carried me down the street. Pete was following very close behind and noticed I was going in and out of it. His eyes widened with worry, "We need to hurry. She's barely conscious." He said in panic.

Jim walked even faster and would've passed the inn if Paul hadn't stopped him and pointed it out. They threw the door open as the rain became worse. Paul walked over to the bar and asked about a few rooms. The barmaid whispered where they were after he threw a bag of money in her direction.

As they were doing this, Pete was busy scanning the faces in the restaurant/inn. He stopped when he saw a certain pirate drinking rum at the far end of the room with a few more pirates. His head was down, but you could still see his tried face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days what with the bags under his eyes. Pete walked over to the table and also saw the familiar face of Mr. Gibbs along with Bootstrap Bill and his son, Will Turner. Jack looked like a wreck which didn't happen often. Will looked up and saw him coming, "Pete, is that you?" he asked.

Jack immediately turned around hoping he would see me, but was disappointed and a little angry when he only saw Pete. "Where's Joan?" he asked giving Pete a murderous look.

"She's safe." Pete replied, but Jack interrupted before he could finish.

"I didn't ask you if she was safe. I asked you were she is." Jack said through clenched teeth.

Pete was shaking a little and tried to say something when Jim called him from the other end of the room. "Pete, get over here!" he called as they headed to the stairs.

Jack didn't give him time to respond as he grabbed Pete's collar and held him at least an inch off the ground, "Where is my daughter?" he asked again.

Lucky for Pete, Jim saw the pirate that was threatening him and finally realized who he was. So with me still in his arms, he walked over to them and pulled the hood off my face. Jack quickly dropped Pete and took me into his arms before I knew what hit me. Without a word, he carried me up to the room he was staying in and laid me on the small bed that sat in the corner. I was still coming in and out of consciousness so I was having a hard time focusing. He held my head in his dirty hands and gently slapped my face a few times, "Joan, can hear me? Joan?" I slipped into the darkness that finally overtook me before I could even respond.

Jack shook Joan and kept calling her name, but it was no use. Then he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned and saw the boy that had been carrying her, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Turn her on her back and take a look." Jim replied. He didn't really want to tell Jack who he was just yet, but he knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever. It would be too easy to figure out. He looked too much like Jack and would never be able to keep it from him. After all these years, he finally met his father. Everybody was right when they said he looked just like him. Hopefully, that wouldn't work against him.

Jack gently took the black cloak off the young girl and turned her on her back. When he had undone the fastens, his face turned to one of pure anger. On her back were fourteen large gashes that were left by the whip. They were still red under the bandages, but had stopped bleeding the day before. Jack's fists clenched with anger as he thought of what Beckett had done to his innocent child. _"Just wait until I get my hands on you."_ He said to himself. Then he remembered the boy standing behind him. He turned and looked him over, "Who are you?" he asked

Jim wasn't sure how to answer that. He still wanted to wait a little while before he broke the news to him, but how long could he wait? Jack was a smart man and could figure it out himself. So thinking fast, Jim came up with a fake name, "Jim Madison" he replied

Jack looked the boy a little closer. He seemed rather familiar and he looked like he was lying about his name by the way he hesitated. Then it clicked, this kid looked a little like…him. They had the same eyes, the same hair, the same nose, and basically the same face. _"This is a little weird. Could he be who I think he is?"_ Jack asked himself. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Marianne right after Joan was born.

"_Jack, are sure my son's dead?" Marianne asked him as she held Joan tightly in her arms. She hadn't seemed convinced when the doctor told her the baby was dead._

"_Marianne, he wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. There is no way he's alive." Jack said trying to sound brave for her. It killed him when the doctor had said the boy didn't make it. He never even got to see his son._

_Tears started streaming done her face as she thought of her little boy's lifeless body. Joan would never see her twin brother. She seemed like she missed the person she had spent nine months with and sensed that he was gone. That little fact just made Marianne tear up even more. "I wanted to call him James." She said so quietly Jack could barely hear her._

Jack shook his head and came back to reality. _"What if she was right? What if the doctor had lied about James being dead? That sounds like something Beckett would do."_ Jack thought. He decided he was going to keep an eye on this kid and find out if this was true.

Jim felt a little uncomfortable as Jack stared at him. He knew what he was thinking. _"I should've known I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long."_ Jim thought. "Let me know when she wakes up." He said and made a quick retreat to the door before Jack could stop him.

"What's with him?" I asked as I came to. I had woken up to see Dad staring at Jim like he was trying to figure out something.

Dad turned around so fast I thought he was going to fall over. "Are you alright? What happened? What did Beckett do to you?" he asked so fast I barely understand what he said.

I had a few questions to ask myself and I wasn't going to answer his until mine were answered. I glared at him as I pulled myself up on the pillows. I felt a lot better, but I knew I still had a fever that tortured my already exhausted body. "Why didn't you tell me my mother was a Beckett?" I asked with anger in my voice.

Dad seemed a little shocked by that question, but he shook it off and sighed before he answered, "I didn't want you to know that you had Beckett blood in you." He replied

"You could've warned me before I had to find that out from _him_ of all people." I muttered

"I didn't expect him to come and kidnap you. I thought he hated you for your pirate blood." He said as he sat down beside me.

"You'd think he would." I said then I looked around the room, "Where's Jim?" I asked

"Why do you want to see him?" Dad asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just get him." I said realizing Jim had chickened out.

"Okay" he said as he got up and left the room. I wondered if he had figured it out yet. It wouldn't be hard. Jim was the spitting image of a younger version of Dad. But he was obviously too chicken to tell him.

A minute later, Jim walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding a little freaked out.

"You chickened out, didn't you, Jimmy?" I asked knowingly.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I'll tell him later."

"Tell him who you are now or are you too scared?"

"I am not." Jim insisted

"Then I dare you to do it now, big brother."

"I don't want to and I don't have to so there." Jim said like a ten-year-old.

"Chicken" I mumbled.

"I am not."

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

As the two kept fighting, Jack stood outside the door listening to every word. _"So he is my son. He's just too scared to admit it." _He said to himself. He should've known Beckett would've told the doctor to trick him and Marianne. He was the type to trick his own sister. _"Jim better not be that type or I'll make sure he pays for it."_ He told himself. The two teenagers were still fighting like a couple of ten-year-olds when he opened the door, "Enough already. I'm gett'n a headache listening to you two carry on like a couple of small children." Jack complained as he walked into the room.

Jim's face turned pale when Dad walked in. He knew he was as good as dead now. I smirked at him as he tried to think of a way out of this. "Don't bother trying to come up with a lie that will save your ass. I heard the whole thing. You both really need to grow up." Dad said

"Tell him that." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ye mind telling me the whole story." Jack asked Jim.

"It's a bit long." Jim replied as Jack grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well, we've got the time." Jack said

So Jim went over what happened after he was born, where he was sent to, how he found out about me and so on. After hearing this story before, I felt like I was going to fall asleep again, but then he finally finished.

"So now that I've dropped her off, I'll be on my way as soon as the storm is over." Jim said as he got up and was about to leave.

"Not so fast, lad. If I say she's too young to go out on her own than the same goes for ye." Jack said

"But a young man can leave at sixteen while a girl has to stay until she's at least twenty since she is the weaker of the sexes." Jim said with a smirk.

I glared daggers at him, "I'll show you who's weaker." I said as I was about to take a go at him. I didn't care if I still had a fever because I felt fine at the moment. In fact, I felt so good I decided I was going to kill that arrogant fool. He may have saved me from our jerk of an uncle, but that didn't change anything at the moment. Just as I was about to take the first swing, I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and pull me away from him.

"Joan, calm down before I tie you to that bed." Jack said while I struggled to pull free from his grasp. He put me back onto the bed and then took Jim out of the room. It was obvious he wanted to have a little talk with him most likely to tell him who was boss or something like that. Anyway, Jim was in for it. No doubt about it. Jim may have been a good brother, but he liked to annoy me. Surprise, surprise. But now this meant that the sibling rivalry was on.

**Author's notes: Yeah, they were eventually going to turn on each other. We all knew that. It's how siblings are. Anyway, please review and suggestions are very welcome.**


	14. Chapter: Father and Son

**Chapter 14: Father and Son**

**Chapter 14: Father and Son  
**

As the Black Pearl sailed out of the harbor of Port Charles, Jim felt a familiar feeling that he had hoped would never come back. He felt trapped or should I say imprisoned. His plan was to give Joan back to their father, meet him for the first time, and then go live his own life. Unfortunately, that was not Jack's plan for Jim. Jack's plan was for Jim to join him and Joan on the Pearl and teach him to become a pirate. Jim wasn't too happy when Jack laid down the law and forced him onto the Pearl. Jim felt like he had lost every ounce of his dignity and pride when Jack dragged him to the Pearl by his forearm. The crew didn't need an explanation when they saw him. He looked too much like Jack so they knew right away. Jim felt like a small child that had to be watched 24/7 otherwise he'd get into a lot of trouble and would need to be bailed out by his father.

When Port Charles was nothing but a speck on the horizon, Jim wanted nothing more than to jump off the ship and drown. It would be better than the humiliation he felt at the moment along with the regret and a few other feelings he wanted to ignore. As the thought of jumping ran through his head, he felt someone's presence beside him. He turned to right and saw Will leaning against the railing beside him. "So what's it like back in England?" he asked

"Boring, full of stuck-ups who could care less about anything but themselves" Jim replied flatly.

Will chuckled a little, "That's definitely not the London I saw when I was a boy."

Jim rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear Turner's story and he knew what he was up to. He was trying to get him to enjoy it here._ "Not a chance."_ Jim said to himself.

"Of course we lived in whole different parts of the city. I never saw the rich people or the rich places because that wasn't where I belonged. I lived mostly on the poorer side of town most of my life."

"No offense, Turner, but I don't really feel like talking or listening at the moment." Jim said after he finally had enough.

"Sorry" Will replied as Jim turned around. He was glaring towards the captain as he drove his precious Pearl farther out to sea. Will saw this and let out a sigh, "You shouldn't hate him, you know. He's only trying to protect you."

"What would you know?" Jim asked in a low mumble as he continued to glare at his father.

"I'm pretty sure he cares for you as much as he does for Joan which is quite a bit by the way. That's why he didn't leave you there and forced you to come with him."

"That's a great way of showing it." Jim mumbled as he looked away from Jack.

Jack had stopped talking with Marty the dwarf when he noticed Jim glaring daggers at him. He knew Jim wasn't too happy about coming onto the Pearl, but then again Jack was the one who had forced him to come onto it. Jim was way too much like him when he was sixteen. Longing for freedom and ready to take it at any cost. Jack hoped he wouldn't take it too far and make the same mistakes he made. So with a sigh, Jack ordered Mr. Cotton to take the wheel and walked over to Jim. He gave Will a look that told him to leave. Will nodded and went to go help Gibbs with some cargo. Jim had turned around and was staring at the ocean again not paying any attention to the man he hated almost as much as Beckett.

"Look Jim, I'm not trying to hold you back from making your own choices, but for now I'm just trying to show you that it's not that easy out there on yer own. You need to learn how to handle it out there cause it's not as easy as you think. Trust me, I know." Jack said trying to get his son to understand, but Jim wouldn't hear of it.

"I've been on my own my whole life. I already know what the worlds like."

"But you don't know how to handle it." Jack insisted, "It's never what you think it is."

"Oh, I know what it is. It's a cruel place filled with heartless men who only want to make a profit off one another and kill innocent people for the fun of it." Jim said glaring at his father. Well, at least he was looking at him now.

"You'd be right, but that doesn't mean you know what to do when you get out there."

"Says who?" Jim asked with enough venom in his voice to kill a horse.

Jack had lost his patience again with this kid. He just wouldn't get it even if he drummed it into his thick head. "Says the person who is responsible for you, Jimmy." Jack said before he turned and went into his cabin. "Why does that kid have to be so much like me?" he asked himself. He prayed Jim wouldn't make the same mistakes he did when he was that young. If only he knew what would happen.

* * *

Every night since I got back I had horrible nightmares, but I never screamed until I saw this one.

_I was running as fast as I could when all of sudden I tripped on a root or something. I slipped and fell right on my face. When I tried to get up, I felt someone pull me onto my back. I looked up into his face and saw the evil grin and cruel eyes of Frank Peterson. He stared down at me with lust in his red eyes and reached his hand down to my shirt. With a laugh of pure evil, he began to rip it off as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

Jack was leaning over his maps when he heard me screaming in terror as the dream played in my head over and over again. He shot up from his chair and ran all the way to my cabin where I was crying in my sleep. He flung the door open and ran to my side. He pulled me into his arms as he held onto me. "Shh…it's alright, bunny. Ye're safe now. Everything's fine. I've got you." He said while trying to calm me down. I opened my eyes and saw that I was safe and sound in my father's arms. I leaned into his chest as more tears made their way down my pale face. My nightmares would never end as long as I lived. "What's wrong, bunny? What did you see?" Jack asked as he rocked me back and forth.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled as he leaned his head against mine.

"It will help if you do, sweetheart. Now just tell your dear ol' dad what you saw." He said as he stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath and tried to get the words out of my mouth without bursting into tears. "One of the young men at the ball tried to…to…" I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth as I looked up at my dad. But I didn't need to. He knew what was going to come out of my mouth which made him hug me closer in a death grip. I knew he was getting angry at the boy who had tried to rape me. His grip on me tightened in a protective way. I felt sorry for the next guy who tried to hurt me. I fell asleep in his arms as he stroked my hair softly. I felt safe again which was harder to feel now more than ever. I never wanted to leave the ship ever again after that. It was just to risky, but if I only knew where we were going next I would've tried everything to talk Dad out of it.

* * *

The next day, when Dad was at the helm, I finally felt good enough to go out on deck. I walked up to the main deck and saw Jim standing by the railing staring out at the waves that brushed against the ship. I stood beside him and saw the annoyed look on his face. "I something wrong or do you just like looking annoyed?" I asked

"Leave me alone, Joan." Jim grumbled not even looking at me.

"If I was upset about something you wouldn't leave me alone until I told you about it." I stated

Jim sighed as he kept staring at the blue waters under us, "I don't want to be here. There I said it. That's what's wrong." He said flatly

"I'm guessing you don't want to be treated like a child and be forced to stay with your father."

"Yes, that about sums it up." Jim muttered

"Well, do you think I like it either? To be treated like you have to be watched all the time so you don't get in trouble."

"Then why did you want to come back?" Jim asked

I sighed, "I've got nowhere else to go and even though Dad has a slight tendency to treat me like I'm still two that doesn't mean I hate it here. This is where I feel safe. This is the place where someone actually cares if I live or die. A place where someone loves me and will do just about anything for me."

"Well, I don't feel that way. I feel humiliated." Jim said angrily.

"Give it time, Jim. Dad doesn't want to make you feel like that. He just wants to protect you." I said with a smile.

Jim didn't answer instead he turned around and went below deck probably to pout or something like that. I sighed. He just didn't understand that he was only here because Dad loved him and wanted to make up for what he missed. I looked up at the helm and saw Dad talking with Gibbs about where we were headed. Out of pure curiosity, I walked a little closer them and tried to listen in. "But sir, it's freezing up there this time of year." Gibbs pleaded

"That's why we're headed there. I'm getting tired of the warm weather. Besides I haven't been to London in years," Jack said

"_London?"_ I was hoping he was joking. I had been there only once and I wasn't too impressed. Not too mention that was where Sweeney Todd lived. Well, actually that wasn't really a bad thing if you liked the movie. But still I didn't want to go there. I had seen enough snow in the US to last me a lifetime.

"So what do think of London, Joan?" Dad asked as he walked up to me.

"It's just a filthy city in England." I mumbled

Dad smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Ah, but it was in that filthy city you were born so I wouldn't hate it as much if I were you." He turned his attention to my back. You could see one of the lashes from the top of the shirt I was wearing. "How's your back, bunny?"

"It's sore." I replied. I didn't want to talk about what went on back at Port Royal. It was too horrible.

"I swear if he tries to lay a hand on you again I'll rip him in two." Dad said while rubbing my shoulder protectively.

The pain in my back got worse as I stood there and made me dizzy. I staggered a bit as I tried to go back to my cabin, but just as I was about to take a step down the stairs Dad picked me up, "I don't want to risk you falling head first down the steps." He said as he carried me back to my cabin. I didn't argue instead I just laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

Jack smiled as he stared at his sleeping daughter in his arms. She was still so peaceful when she slept just like when she was baby. Her face softened when she had closed her eyes and her body had lost all tension. As he laid her on her bed, he promised himself he wouldn't let Beckett anywhere near her ever again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, darling." He said before walking to the door. He slowly turned around for one last look and sighed. Keeping her away from someone who could legally claim her was not going to be as easy as keeping her away from a deadly enemy. He hoped he could keep his promise and protect his child from that no good lame excuse of a man.

**Author's notes: Sorry if the title to this chapter sucks. I have trouble writing when my mom and stupid older 'think I'm in charge' sister yell to each other from different rooms. Am I making Jack too mushy? Please tell me if I am.**


	15. Chapter: No Place like London

**Chapter 15: No Place like London**

**Chapter 15: No Place like London**

Two months later, the Black Pearl sailed into London's harbor. The town was as dark and gloomy as it was in Sweeney Todd. As he stood by the railing, Jim felt a feeling of disgust come over him. He had just left this city weeks ago and wasn't too anxious to go back. Being raised in this city had taught him quite a few things. The rich hated the poor and did whatever they could to keep the poor that way. Nobody cared about anybody but themselves or their money or social status. Jim sneered as he thought of all the people he had met since he had been brought back here after Jack had been run off by the EITC. They were just the type I had just described. Selfish stuck-ups who could care less about anyone, but themselves. The only decent people he had met where the ones who barely had any money at all and cared more about their families than their social status. As he stood by that railing watching his home town grow closer, he remembered those awful days as a rich child in London. His great uncle and aunt had given him to their son, Vincent and his wife. They could care less about children, but they took him anyway because his uncle had insisted and told them of the whole situation about Jim's father. Jim could still remember the horrible things they used to do to him.

"_James, get in here now!" his guardian, Vincent demanded. A six-year-old Jim walked into the room with a scared look on his face. "What is this, boy?" Vincent asked holding an apple core in his hand. Jim couldn't open his mouth to answer, but just stood there not knowing what to do. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed before he slapped Jim's face knocking him to the ground._

_Jim whimpered as he sat on the floor. He had taken the apple because Vincent's wife, Diana refused to give him any breakfast because he tripped on the rug and knocked something onto the floor. The little boy looked up at his guardian with fear in his golden brown eyes, "I was hungry." He said in almost a whisper._

"_You were not permitted to have any food this morning because of your bad behavior. Now you will pay for this one as well." Vincent said through clenched teeth. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a whip. "This should teach you to obey your elders." He said as he grabbed the little boy and pinned him to the floor with some rope wrapped around his tiny wrists. Then the whip was drawn back and thrown onto his skinny back. Jim cried at the top of his lungs as another one made a huge gash on his frail body. _

To this very day, Jim could still hear his own screams as his guardian had beaten him senseless. He still had four large scars on his back from the horrible whip that still haunted his memories to this very day. Revenge started to surge through his body as the Pearl was moored to the harbor. He could get back at them after all these years, but then where would that get him? He thought about what the authorities would do to him. They were more serious about their job here than they were in the Caribbean. Which also meant he had to stay in the poorer part of town or Vincent would surely find him.

When the ship was secured to the dock and the gangplank was lowered, Jack, Jim, and I walked into the dirty streets of London. I did my best to hold down the bile that threatened to come out of my mouth as I saw the dead animals and filth in the poorer streets of the city. Finally we came to a street that had a name that made my jaw drop. The street was known as Fleet Street, but that wasn't the only thing that made my mouth drop. There at the end of the line of shops was an all too familiar building with a huge window on the roof and had a sign on the front that said Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. I couldn't believe my eyes. The story of the demon barber of Fleet Street was true or might be. If it was, that would be…well…cool. The only problem was Jack and Jim were headed straight for said shop. I shook off the shock and followed. _"Don't freak out. Don't freak out even though this is freakn' cool."_ I said to myself.

Jim looked around, "Where the hell are we going?" Jim asked Dad.

"Watch yer mouth, boy" Jack scolded rather sternly, "We're going to that little shop at the end of the street."

"Why?" Jim asked still annoyed to be stuck with Dad all day.

"Because I've got some old friends there that I wouldn't mind seeing." Dad replied still heading in the direction of the shop. I was following close behind praying I wouldn't freak out about how cool it was to be on Fleet Street and headed for Mrs. Lovett's. When we reached the shop, Dad flung the door open and smiled when he saw the woman with crazy hair making meat pies (or should I say human pies. He, he)

She looked up with a confused look on her face, "Jack Sparrow? Is that you?" she asked dropping her rolling pin.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, Mrs. Lovett." Jack said as he walked in and motioned for us to follow. I looked around the room and saw that this place was almost exactly like the one in the movie.

"It's been a while since you came here." She said with a smile. She looked exactly like Helena Bonham Carter which was so cool. When she saw me, her jaw dropped. "Can't be, this can't be little Joan Marianne." She said as she walked a little closer to me.

Dad smiled with pride, "It certainly is."

"I haven't seen you since you were two and a half feet tall." She said with smile.

"Sorry, but I don't remember living here." I apologized

"Course you wouldn't. You were far too small." She turned and saw Jim leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face. "Who's this?"

"That would be Jimmy, Joan's twin brother." Jack replied as Jim glared at him from behind.

Mrs. Lovett got a confused look on her face again, "But I thought he was stillborn."

"Long story short, Beckett's a bloody liar and a kidnapper. To think he calls us pirates that same thing." Jack explained

"That doesn't surprise me." She said as she walked over to a fresh batch of 'meat pies'. "Are you all hungry?"

"Starving, luv" Jack said as he sat down while motioning for me and Jim to do the same.

"I'm okay" I said trying to hide my disgust for the human pies. I love Sweeney Todd just as much as the next guy, but I wouldn't eat those pies if my life depended on it.

Jack gave me an annoyed look, "Give her one anyway. I've been thinking she's too skinny." He said to Mrs. Lovett as she grabbed a few plates.

"I'm fine." I insisted getting rather frustrated at his bossiness.

Dad groaned with a roll of his eyes as Mrs. Lovett chuckled under her breath, "Still having trouble getting her to eat, eh?"

"You'd think they'd grow out of that when they're sixteen." Dad mumbled

I rolled my eyes doing my best to ignore his comment. I was about to argue when the door opened and a young boy (who was obviously Toby) walked into the room with what looked like a bag of flour under his arm. "I got the supplies you wanted, ma'am." Toby said as he sat it on the counter not even noticing us until he had set it down. He turned and saw us sitting there, "Who are they?" Toby asked giving us curious looks.

"Old friends from a long time ago" Mrs. Lovett replied as she set some meat pies in front of Jim and Dad.

Toby took little closer look at Dad and a look of recognition came onto his face, "Jack Sparrow?" he asked

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, lad." Dad said right before he took a huge bite into the 'meat' pies. I did my best to hide my disgust.

"Who are they? Are you two part of his crew?" the boy asked curiously.

I grinned while Jim snarled under his breath, "In a sense" I replied. Toby gave me a confused look. I sighed, "I'm Joan Sparrow and this is my sour brother, Jim Sparrow." Jim glared at me and stomped on my foot. "Ow" I groaned quietly.

Toby still looked confused. Jack rolled his eyes, "They're my children." He explained.

Toby's eyes widened, "I didn't know pirates could have kids." He muttered

Dad chuckled, "How do ye think we get more pirates, laddie?" Jack asked with that joking sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Alright enough of this chatter, Toby, I need you to take this message to the address." Mrs. Lovett said while handing the boy an envelope.

"Yes, ma'am" he said as he took the letter and went out the door.

Jack looked back up at Mrs. Lovett, "Have you heard anything from Benjamin Barker?"

Mrs. Lovett froze in place. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to expose the man that she was throwing herself at, Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street. When Dad said his name, I had to stop my jaw from dropping. _"Dad knows Sweeney?"_ I asked myself astonished at that thought. This was so creepy and yet so…cool. I just hoped Sweeney wouldn't take this visit the wrong way and make me and Jim orphans.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it?"

"Uh…uh…" she stuttered. She didn't have to finish her sentence as a certain person walked through the door. He stood there with a flat look on his face and one of his 'friends' in his hand. It was creepy to see him in real life. Back in the 21st century he was just a character in a story that teens would tell to scare each other. Now the demon barber was standing only a few feet away from me eying my father curiously. Then he suddenly tensed as if he recognized him.

Dad just smirked, "Hello, Ben" he said softly. Sweeney wasn't the only tense person in the room. I sat there motionless not believing my eyes and from fear. Jim sat there with his eyes full of suspicion while Jack seemed really calm. He acted like he could see right through Sweeney which was really creepy. I personally wanted to get out of there. It wasn't cool anymore and now it was just flat out scary. I felt Jim scooting a little closer to me to protect me even though he was still in a bad mood.

Jack held up his hand as if in surrender, "Take it easy, Sweeney. I know all about what's been going on." He said as calm as if he was talking to one of the crew.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Sweeney asked flatly, but still in a tone that sent shivers up and down my spine. Jim scooted even closer and kept eying Mr. Todd as if he was the devil himself.

"I just stopped by. I wanted to see this for meself. Benjamin Barker finally back in London. I also wanted to know ye're plans for getting rid of the judge." Dad replied with his evil smirk.

"_Please don't take it too far, Dad. Please don't take it too far."_ I pleaded in my head over and over. I knew Jack was a good fighter, but I wasn't sure he would see Sweeney coming. I scooted closer to Jim as the older men continued the conversation.

"That isn't any of your business, Sparrow." Sweeney mumbled with his eyes blank of any emotion at all.

"I can make it my business, Barker. I owe you and your wife that and Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't leave any debts unpaid." Jack lied. I rolled my eyes and wondered how many times he had said that to people.

Mr. Todd snarled, but nodded his head, "Fine, if you can help me. I'll consider the debt paid in full." He grumbled so quietly I could barely hear him. Then he turned his head and looked straight at me. I did my best not to meet his gaze, but it wasn't good enough. When I saw the blankness in his eyes, I then felt like a sitting duck. I could also feel his silvery 'friend' slitting my throat. "Is that little Joan?" he asked my father rather flatly.

"Aye, that's her and her twin brother, Jim." Dad replied still as calm as he had been since he walked in here.

Sweeney just nodded a greeting to us and then went back to his barber shop. I breathed a sigh of relief. This was way beyond creepy now. It was downright scary. I prayed Dad wouldn't tick him off and send us all to our graves.

**Author's notes: Mwahaha! Sweeney crossover! I love Sweeney. Please keep reading cause I got bigger plans for our favorite characters and please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter: LoveStruck

**Chapter 16: Love-Struck**

**Chapter 16: Love-Struck**

After a restless night at the pie shop, I woke up to tiny snowflakes sticking to the window. The night before Mrs. Lovett had insisted on us staying with her and not on the ship. Unfortunately for my nerves, Jack had agreed to stay. I hadn't slept a wink since I lied down in the spare bedroom. Jim and I had to share one of spare bedrooms while Dad slept in another one across the hall. Toby had slept on the floor of the room we were in so I could hear him snore all night long. But that wasn't what I was freaked out about. No, I was worried about what Sweeney was up to as I slept. Was he plotting to kill us all later or did he actually want Dad to help him kill the judge? I didn't know if I could wait around to find out. What I really wanted to know was how Dad had known Sweeney back in the old days. Obviously, they were friends at one point in time otherwise Dad wouldn't come here asking to help. Hopefully, Sweeney would accept and not decide to kill us all.

I sighed as I sat up and looked out the window across the room. Fleet Street was completely white under the thin blanket of snow. It made the street even gloomier than it actually was. I kept staring out the window until I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I quickly lied back down and closed my eyes as the person slowly opened the door. I was leaning on my side toward the wall so I could open my eyes if necessary. I prayed my neck wasn't going to be slit as the person walked into the room and over to my bed. I closed my eyes as he sat down next to me. Then I knew it was just Dad. I felt stupid for thinking Sweeney would kill me in broad daylight and in a room with two other people for that matter. Dad shook my shoulder as I continued to keep my eyes shut, "Joan, wake up." He whispered as if not wanting to wake the boys.

I turned on my side toward him and rubbed my eyes, "What?" I moaned still a little groggy from what little sleep I did get.

"I wanted to talk to you." He whispered. That sentence can be scary sometimes, but the way he looked at me didn't seem like it was one of those times. "I wanted to ask you why you seemed so scared to be here. What's scaring you, bunny?" He asked with concern in his voice. I had no idea I was acting scared last night. Then again whenever Sweeney walked into a room, I would always tense up and be on my guard until he left.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. He'd probably laugh if I said Sweeney was the one scaring me. As I was trying to figure out what to say, he just shook his head, "It's Sweeney, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded since he didn't sound amused by that fear. He almost looked a little…shocked. "I never expected you to be scared of him. I can't believe you would be unless you know what he does…for a living now."

"Actually, I do know that." I whispered.

"How?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Then he just shook his head again, "Never mind"

"Why can you not believe I would be scared?" I asked

"I guess you really don't remember." He said with a sigh, "I met Benjamin Barker and Lucy when yer mother introduced us. Lucy was a good friend of hers so she was delighted to hear about me and her. She was even Marianne's maid of honor at our wedding and was the one who freaked out the most when we found out yer mother was pregnant." He chuckled as the thought of her reaction to the news. "Anyway, after yer mother…died, Lucy looked after you while I worked. Even when she was pregnant with her daughter she wouldn't stop looking after you. Not long after she started watching you, you had her and Ben wrapped around your little finger. I swear they spoiled you rotten." He said as smiled at me.

"I guess I see why I wouldn't be scared of him if I actually remembered them." I mumbled.

"There's no need for that. He wouldn't kill you even if he wanted to." Dad said as he stood up, "I need to get supplies for the Pearl so you and Jim can walk around town if you want. Just make sure you come back before dark."

"Okay" I replied as he walked towards the door.

He turned around and smiled just before he closed the door behind him. I turned back on my side and stared at the wall. _"Lucy knew Mom? This just keeps getting weirder."_ I thought as I heard someone yawn. I looked over and saw Jim sitting up while trying to shake sleep off his tired face.

He looked over at me, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much. Did you?"

He shook his head, "I hope Vincent and his stupid wife don't find me here." He mumbled.

"Who?" I asked

"My guardians. They weren't as nice as yours were. They thought I was just a way to get money and for people to admire them for taking in an orphaned child." He replied.

I saw from the look in his eyes that his life was definitely not as good as mine was growing up. I was loved more than any other child I knew and yet Jim was just used to get money and admiration. It didn't seem fair that I was sent to people who loved me as their own and cared about me more than anything while Jim was sent somewhere where he was no more important than a dog that you find in the streets. It hurt to see that look of sorrow in his brown eyes. Sometimes I wonder if that was a twin thing or something else. I still have no idea.

"Dad said he was going to be busy getting supplies for the Pearl so we could go hang around town while we wait for him to finish." I said.

He stared out the window as the blanket of snow shimmered in the light, "It'll be cold, but I know a few places we could go to kill time."

"Anything beats sitting around here." I said as I stood up.

* * *

After we got dressed, we bundled up in our coats and walked out the door of the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett insisted on us eating a pie before we left, but Jim made an excuse that he was going to take me to his favorite café or whatever it was. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not so I went along with it and hoped it would work. Fortunately, it did and we were soon walking the streets of London. Jim's 'favorite café' turned out to be no more than an old bakery that sold tons of pastries like turnovers and stuff like that. I realized my twin brother had a sweet tooth that was as big as my own what with the five doughnuts he ate in ten minutes. All I ate was a cherry turnover cause I wasn't that hungry after watching Dad eat three 'meat' pies the night before.

After we finished at the bakery, Jim dragged me down the streets to the 'fancy' part of town so we could cut across to his 'secret place'. He said we'd cut through a rich part that he never went to so he wouldn't be recognized. "Are you sure no one's gonna recognize you?" I asked as we walked past a row of tall, gray and boring-looking houses.

"I never came to this part of town unless I was trying to hide from my guardians. Vincent hates the people that live over here." Jim replied, "To his type, they're second class." He said trying to imitate a stuck-up high society man.

I giggled as he started to act like the ones you see on the streets of the richer parts of town. We continued to walk until we heard someone singing.

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale, black bird how is it you sing?_

I rolled my eyes when I realized who was singing, _"Oh, great, it's the helpless blonde."_ I said to myself. I was never a big fan of Johanna back home. No idea why, but I just didn't really care for her as much as I did the other characters and if there was one thing that annoyed me the most was when she started singing that song. I looked up at the house we were passing and there she was sitting in the window singing that really annoying song. I smiled to myself as I wondered where that sorry sap that they call Anthony was. I looked around but I didn't see anyone else looking up at her window. I guessed he didn't exist until I looked over at my twin brother. He stood stock still as he stared at that window. He looked as if he was in a daze as he gazed into the blonde's face. My mouth dropped when I realized what was wrong with him. There was no Anthony in this story. Instead there was just Jim Sparrow, my pathetic twin brother. I held in my laughter as I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move until I spoke up. "Girl got you're tongue, Jimmy?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He flinched and came back to life after I said that. He looked over at me with a dazed look in his eyes, "I've never seen her before." He said mainly to himself as he stepped closer the house.

Not wanting my brother to get a beating, I went after him and grabbed his arm, "Jim, don't go to that house." I demanded.

"I'm just going to get a closer look." He said as he tried to pull out of my grasp.

I tightened my grip on his arm, "Jim, please listen to me. You can't go there." I pleaded.

He turned around and glared at me, "Why not, Miss Smart Mouth?"

I had enough of this stupid, love-struck fool so I let him go, "Fine, but don't come crying to me." I said as I turned around and walked over to a bench not far from the house. I was just going to sit here and wait for my stupid brother to get the crap beaten out of him. Maybe next time he'll listen.

I watched him stand there like an idiot staring up at that blonde. After her annoying song was over, she looked down at him and smiled. Then she disappeared farther into her room, but Jim just kept standing there looking stupid until the front door opened. There in the doorway stood Judge Turpin. I froze as I saw his disgusting face. I couldn't believe the pervert actually existed. I wanted to grabbed Jim and run for it, but unfortunately Jim was stronger than me and I couldn't force him to do anything.

The Judge stood there with a welcoming smirk on his face as he motioned for my brother to come inside. Jim nodded and walked into the door. I sat on that bench shaking my head. _"Please just let him come out of there alive, you stupid excuse for a judge."_ I pleaded in my head. I knew I was going to have to drag Jim all the way back to the pie shop and then have to come up with a story that wouldn't get us in trouble.

Jim followed the Judge into what looked like a small library. The Judge motioned for him to sit as he walked over to a tray that held a bottle of brandy and glasses. "You are a scholar, are you not?" the Judge asked.

"Was a scholar, sir. I'm doing some sailing right now because I wanted to see the world." Jim replied as he looked around the room. Shelves of books ran along the walls of the room. Jim had a feeling that this wasn't like the library Vincent made him study in for hours.

The Judge handed him a glass of brandy, "Ah, then you must be educated in a lot of things." The Judge said as he walked around the room while running his hand along his books (or should I say old school play boy. I hate that judge.).

"Yes…sir" Jim said. He sensed this wasn't a friendly visit. Now he wished he had listened to his sister. _"But how could she know something was wrong? Is she psychic?"_ he asked himself.

"So you would know a lot of things about the human body." The Judge continued as he stopped to stare at Jim.

"Excuse me, sir" Jim asked a little confused. Then he realized what was going on as the Judge glared at him.

"You gandered at my ward, Johanna" He said.

"I didn't mean any harm, sir." Jim said

"Beetle" The Judge called. A minute later, a stubby, smug man with shoulder length, blonde hair walked into the room. He stood there with a cruel grin on his face. "Escort this…young man to the door." The Judge ordered.

"Right away, sir" Beetle said as he walked towards Jim.

It felt like I had been sitting on the bench for hours when I saw someone coming out of the alleyway that was next to Turpin's house. It was Jim. He looked just as I suspected, beaten up big time. I ran over to him and put his arm on my shoulder for support. He looked over at me with confusion all over his face, "How did you know he would do that?"

"I just know these things, Jim. Let's leave it at that." I said as we began to walk down the street. He wasn't as bad as he looked so after a while he let go of my shoulder and walked on his own. I had a feeling this wasn't the last the Judge heard of the Sparrow twins.

**Author's notes: Please, please, please, please, please don't kill me for getting rid of Anthony. If the Jim/Johanna thing is stupid let me know. Please review and don't jump through the computer and kill me.**


	17. Chapter: Plotting

**Chapter 17: Plotting**

**Chapter 17: Plotting**

When we walked back to the pie shop, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were standing at the bottom of the stairs to the barber shop talking about something or other. As we came closer, they looked up and saw us coming. When Mrs. Lovett saw Jim, she gasped, "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"Just tripped on the ice and hit the ground pretty hard. I'll be okay." He said just waving it off as he walked into the shop.

Sweeney looked over at me suspiciously before he turned and walked back up to his shop. I looked down at the paved street ignoring his stare. Even after what Dad had said this morning, I was still uncomfortable around him.

As I continued toward the shop, Mrs. Lovett walked beside me with the same look of pure suspicion, "What exactly did happen to Jim?" she asked

"I don't know what you mean." I replied still keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Joan, nobody gets that kind of beating from falling on ice. Now please tell me what happened to your brother, luv." She said as she opened the door and motioned me in.

I walked in and sat at the table, "I can't say. He's rather embarrassed about it and begged me not to say anything about it. And besides it's really not that big a deal." I said still keeping my head down. If I told Mrs. Lovett there was no way Dad wouldn't find out.

She sighed and leaned back on the counter, "Well, I guess there's no need in asking if it's not that big of a deal." She said and turned to pull the meat pies out of the oven to cool. "Are you hungry?" she asked while pushing a pie onto a plate.

"Uh…no thank you. I'm gonna go take a nap. It's been a long day." I said as I quickly got up and left the room. I was still not interested in sampling Mrs. Lovett's meat pies (excuse the pun) so the nap was a good excuse and I needed one anyway so I made my way to the guest bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

Jim had already fallen asleep so everything was quiet and peaceful in the little room. My eyelids soon became heavy after a few minutes of lying quietly on a soft bed.

* * *

"Mr. T, I think that girl's up to no good." Mrs. Lovett said as she and Sweeney talked in his shop.

"What could that child do?" he mumbled as he cleaned off his 'friend'.

"Oh, she's not the child you remember. She could be plotting something against you."

"That girl couldn't hide anything like that without Sparrow knowing." He said as he stared out the window. He didn't really want to hear Mrs. Lovett's ramblings especially if they were for nothing. _"That child couldn't plot something that serious."_ He thought to himself.

"What about the boy? He wasn't even raised by Sparrow. Being raised in the richer part of this city could mean he's planning something to stop you."

Sweeney just stood there and ignored her. She would do anything to protect her 'way of life' and if the tiniest thing posed a threat that might distract him she would throw a fit. He knew Jack wanted the Judge dead just as much as he did. It was Judge Turpin after all who had sent him to the gallows after he betrayed the East India Trading Company.

But even though he didn't think Joan was plotting against him she was definitely hiding something. Sweeney wasn't sure if it was worth worrying about, but who knows?

Meanwhile back at the ranch (AN: redneck much?), I had slept for maybe fifteen minutes and now I was really bored out of my mind so I got up and quietly tip toed to the door so I wouldn't wake Jim. The guy really needed some rest after what he went through that day so I kept quiet as I exited the room. I walked down the hallway and into the sitting room behind the shop. Then I noticed the piano that sat in the corner of the room covered in dust. It looked as if it hadn't been played in a long time, but out of pure curiosity I silently made my way over to it. Dust flew as I lifted up the cover to reveal the blank and white keys underneath. I gently ran my hand along them and felt the cold sensation I loved every time my fingers touched the smooth keys of a piano. I looked from side to side real quick to make sure no one was looking and then sat down as my hand gently pushed down on the keys. I did a few quick scales to see if it was in tune and sure enough it was. So with another look over my shoulder, I began to play The Portrait from the Back to Titanic soundtrack. As the sweet sound filled the air, my eyes shut and I imagined sitting in a great concert hall playing my heart out in front of thousands of people from all over the world.

* * *

Once Mrs. Lovett was done with her little suspicious fit, Sweeney walked down the stairs and into the pie shop, but just as he was about to take a pie from the shelf, he heard a beautiful sound coming from the filthy sitting room. As he took a few steps closer to it, the music became louder and more beautiful as beautiful as heaven's choirs or the sweet sound of the birds chirping to announce that the cold winter was over and spring had started its song of new life again. When he walked into the room, he saw where it was coming from. He stared at the girl as she continued to play. She had grown so much since the last time he laid eyes on her. Back then she was only an infant. Now she was a young woman who looked almost exactly like her beautiful mother. Her face was so calm as her fingers pressed the cold black and white keys of the old instrument and her eyes were shut as if she was dreaming of a faraway place.

Not long after I had begun to play I felt someone's gaze on me. I suddenly stopped and looked over my shoulder. There stood Sweeney with a distant look on his pale face. When he finally realized I had stopped, he came back and stared right at me. I flinched as he took a step closer. He saw my nervousness as he continued to walk towards me with that blank stare on his face, "There's no need to be nervous, child. I won't hurt you." He said as he sat down on the couch across from me.

I looked down at the floor to avoid his eyes. That's what scared me. His eyes were full of revenge and hate in the movies and stories so that is why I didn't make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I said quietly.

"You didn't. In fact I was enjoying your song." He replied.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that so I just kept my mouth shut. We sat there in awkward silence for a little while until he spoke up. "I guess you don't remember me, do you?" he asked.

"No sir" I replied still looking at the floor.

"I didn't expect you to. You were only a year old when…" he just couldn't finish the sentence as the memories came back.

I saw the sadness in his eyes as he thought about what happened to Lucy. He was definitely not a demon barber. No, he was just a good guy who had been through a lot. The poor man didn't deserve what happened to him neither did Lucy or Johanna. Wait, nobodies told him about her yet since Anthony doesn't exist. Maybe Jim or I could figure out a way to get to her. I looked up at this wronged man and prayed he wouldn't do anything to drastic when I told him. So I took a deep breath and looked straight up at him, "Earlier when Jim and I were out, we walked by Judge Turpin's house."

He looked straight at me with a blank look in his eyes that scared me a little. I started to shack a bit as he continued to stare, but I had to tell him what I saw, "And I saw Johanna in the window."

He just stood there as he stared into space until he finally spoke, "It wasn't wise to go to that part of town, Joan. If someone that worked for Beckett saw you there you'd be back to where you started."

"But I think we can get her out of there. She needs to get out. The Judge keeps her locked up in there like some caged animal. She needs your help." I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth. I kind of regretted saying them as a look of anger came across Sweeney's face. I shrunk back as he turned his attention back to my shacking form. "Let me and your father handle this." Was all he said just before he turned and left the room.

I sat there with my eyes wide for what felt like hours. I still couldn't believe I just said that to Sweeney of all people and yet he didn't slit my throat. I sighed with relief and leaned against the piano, _"I'm okay. He's not going to hurt me. Just chill out."_ I told myself. But I was still freaked out. _"Why can't I get over this?"_ I asked myself. Ever since I left the 21st century life had gone from normal to way beyond weird and now it was just flat out scary. I hated my life.

**Author's notes: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been having writer's bloke and I've been busy. So sorry for the wait. I've just got to piece this all together and then things will go a lot faster. Please, please, please review. I love hearing from you people.**


	18. Chapter: Comfrontation

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

That night all Sweeney could do was think about what Joan had said about his daughter as he paced his shop, _"She needs to get out. The Judge keeps her locked up in there like some caged animal. She needs your help." _That kept playing in his mind over and over. It made his hate against the Judge grow.

"How do I get to the Judge?" he asked himself angrily.

"Setting a trap could be a good idea, mate." A voice said from behind him. Mr. Todd turned around so fast he almost cut himself with his 'friend'. The voice came from Jack.

"What's it matter to you." Sweeney grumbled as he glared at the pirate captain.

"As I have said before, I want that perverted Judge dead just as much as you do." Jack replied as he inspected one of Sweeney's razors.

"Is that because Beckett wanted Marianne to marry him?" Sweeney said as he stared out the window.

"Maybe, but it could also be because Judge Turpin was the one who sentenced me to the gallows." Jack replied as he set the razor back into its case.

There was only silence between the two old friends before Mr. Todd spoke again while still staring at the dirty streets of London, "You should really consider keeping a closer eye on your children." He mumbled still staring out the window.

Jack gave the barber a curious look, "Why do you say that?"

"Apparently they were in the richer part of town this morning while you were getting supplies."

Jack wasn't too happy to hear this news, "How did you find out about that?"

"Joan said she and Jim passed by the judge's house and saw Johanna sitting on the window sill."

Anger welled up in Jack as he thought of which one was responsible for that little outing, "Jim" he muttered as he turned to the door. The stairs shook as Jack made his way to the pie shop. He flung the door open and stomped his way to the guest bedroom. Jim was lying on his side staring at the wall when Jack flung the door open which made the teenaged boy jump. Jim froze when he saw the furious look on his father's face. "What's this I hear about you taking your sister to the richer part of the city?" Jack asked. You'd swear steam was coming out his ears as he waited for an answer.

"We just went around town as you said we could." Jim replied trying to hide his fear. Angry men who were bigger than him still scared him and made him feel like a small child about to get an unworthy beating.

"Oh, so you decide to take your little sister to the one part of town where people who work for the Beckett's can find you both, is that it?" Jack asked as he glared at his son.

"I…I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry." Jim stuttered still trying to hide the fear in his eyes.  
But his father still saw the terror behind his son's eyes. Jack then remembered what Jim's guardians had done to him his whole life. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself down, "I guess I should have told you not to go there, but why didn't you think of that? Beckett's people aren't in just one place in this city, Jim. In fact they're almost everywhere you go."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I thought it would be safe for us to go there. I shouldn't have put Joan in that kind of danger." Jim said as he gazed down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in that kind of danger either. This isn't just about Joan. I don't want Beckett to find either one of my children. That's one of the reasons I didn't let you go out on yer own."

Jim finally looked up at his father and saw the sincere look in his kohl lined eyes. It finally hit him that he wasn't quite ready to be out on his own. Beckett or one of his men could've captured him so easily if he hadn't been with Jack or his father as he should call him. "I think I see what you meant when you said I don't know how to handle it out on my own yet."

Jack sighed with relief and sat beside his son. He was about to say something when he saw the bruises and cuts on his boy's face, "Good god, boy, where'd ye get those?" he asked as he turned Jim's face towards him to inspect the bruises.

"It's nothing." Jim said and pulled out of Jack's grasp.

"Jimmy, you've got blood all over her lips and a huge bruise on yer cheek that's turning purple. Don't even trying telling me it's nothing, savvy?"

"I've had worse." Jim mumbled

"How did it happen?"

"I tripped on the sidewalk." Jim replied rather quickly.

Jack knew you couldn't get cuts and bruises that big from falling on the sidewalk so Jim was definitely lying, "You honestly don't think I'm going to fall for that, now do you?"

"It was worth a shot." Jim muttered while looking down at the floor.

"Jimmy, tell me what really happened." Jack insisted giving Jim a 'spill it' look.

Jim sighed and thought for a moment. What could he tell his father? That he was walking around town and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and then had the crap beaten out of him? Jack would never let him live it down. But just when he was coming up with a good answer Jack answered for him. "You saw a girl, didn't you?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

Jim hung his head and sighed, "Yes" he mumbled under his breath.

Jack chuckled for he knew which girl he had seen, "My guess is Judge Turpin beat the living daylights out of you when he saw you staring up at her." Jim continued to hang his head and nodded slowly. Jack placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Ain't nothing to be ashamed about, lad. It's a man's nature to look at a pretty woman."

Jim glared up at his father, "Did Joan tell you?" he asked

"No"

"Then who did?"

"Mr. Todd told me you and Joan went to the richer part of town. The rest I just figured out all by me lonesome." Jack said with a grin, "So you have no reason to kill your little sister."

"What a shame." Jim said as the corners of his lips came up in the same grin Jack still had on his face.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't kill your lil sister."

"Maybe I would." Jim said, the grin never leaving his face.

Jack's grin faded away and was replaced with a scolding look, "Ye're not killing your sister, lad."

"Oh rats" Jim mumbled.

Jack chuckled as he ruffled his boy's hair, "Get some sleep, Jimmy. But first let Mrs. Lovett help you clean up those cuts."

"Alright" Jim mumbled

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the parlor barely staying awake, but I needed to talk to Dad. I knew Sweeney had blabbed about Jim and mine's little outing probably because he wasn't too happy about it. I also knew Dad was definitely not going to be happy at all. Grounded for life sounded pretty grim right about now. My eyes closed for just a second when I heard footsteps walking into the room. They shot open as the person sat beside me. I turned to the side and saw Dad sitting there with a rather calm look on his face. I was pretty confused at this. I mean he should've been really ticked off instead of being calm of all things. I gave him a curious look, "Aren't you supposed to be yelling at me and grounding me for life or something?" I asked

He sighed, "Well, I thought about it, but then I decided I'd let it slide as long as you don't go there again."

"Okay…this is weird." I said

"Actually, I knew you wouldn't go there unless someone talked you into it, but I think what happened to him today was punishment enough."

I started chuckling as I remembered why he got his butt kicked. My pathetic brother had the hots for Sweeney's daughter who was way off limits. Dad seemed to know what I was laughing about and started right in. We kept laughing until we heard someone walk into the room. Jim stood in the doorway giving us a 'you're nuts' look. When Dad and I saw him, we started cracking up even harder. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"You got the hots for Johanna." I said in a sing song tone while Dad's laugh just went down to a chuckle.

Jim picked a pillow up off the couch and threw it at me, "Shut-up, you little brat." He growled.

I blocked the pillow and just kept laughing as he stomped out of the room, "Goodnight lover boy!" I called after him. I heard him mutter something along the lines of pesky little sisters as he slammed the door behind him. Oh, I was going to have so much fun teasing him about this.

**Author's notes: I know it's not much but I'm still trying to figure out a way to get Johanna out of the Judge's evil clutches. Excuse the rhyme. Anyway, review, review, review pretty please. **


	19. Chapter: Simple Plans

**Chapter 19: Simple Plans**

**Chapter 19: Simple Plans**

Later that night after Jim, Joan, and Mrs. Lovett had fallen asleep, Sweeney and Jack stayed up in the pie shop discussing ways to save Johanna. "So while you get the judge to come over here for a shave, Jim and I will simply sneak over to his bloody house, snatch your child, and then be on our merry way." Jack said as he leaned against the wall.

"And if it fails?" Sweeney asked as he sat in the chair staring at his 'friend'.

"How can a simple plan like that fail?" Jack asked

Sweeney just ignored him and started out the large window. Right now he just wanted to see his Johanna and to kill the judge. That's all he cared about right now. So he sighed and figured Jack's plan wasn't as stupid as he first thought it was. "What about Joan?" he asked, "If Turpin sees her he'll immediately go running to Beckett."

"I'll simply hide her in the pie shop. How hard can that be?" Jack answered sounding rather confident about the whole plan, "So tomorrow you send that kid to Turpin's house with the note telling him to come here for a shave and then me and Jimmy will go to his house and get your child. Simple and easy to remember."

Sweeney stood and turned to the captain, "You're a bloody fool, Sparrow, but in fact this plan isn't as bad as I thought."

"Why thank you, Mr. Todd." Jack said with a fake bow and then headed out the door.

Sweeney just stood there shaking his head at his old friend, "It's strange how he can be so stupid and yet so clever." He muttered as he turned back to his razors. His grin of pure evil spread across his face as he started at its sliver shine.

_You shall drip rubies  
You'll soon drip precious rubies_

He sang quietly as he stared out the window tasting revenge on his tongue as the night wore on. For in less than a day the judge would be dead and his Johanna would finally belong to him again.

* * *

As I tossed and turned in a restless sleep, my nightmares were becoming more horrible as the night wore on. I dreamed Beckett had caught up with me and forced me to marry Frank Davidson. Then, I would wake up and realized I had broken out in a cold sweat.

Tonight however the dream seemed so real I actually screamed at the top of my lungs. It was so real I didn't even hear the door slam open. Dad ran to my side and shook my shoulders trying to get me to wake up, "Joan, wake up. Joan!" he said as he shook me some more. My eyes finally flew open making me realize I was safe. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself down, but it didn't stop the tears from running down my face. Dad quickly pulled me into his arms as I cried in fear. "Shh…it's alright, sweetheart. I've got you." He comforted as he rocked me in his arms. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as he did his best to calm me down.  
When I looked over to where Jim was standing, I saw him staring at me with his fists clenched. He must've known what my nightmare was about for the look in his eyes told me he wanted nothing more but to skin Frank alive.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Lovett came running into the room as if she'd thought the world was coming to an end, "What's going on? What happened here?" she asked sounding only a tad worried.

"It's alright. I've got it covered." Dad replied while stroking my hair.

Mrs. Lovett just sighed with relief, "Well, the way she was going on I thought somebody was trying to kill her or something."

"No, she's fine." Jim grumbled as if signaling her to leave. Mrs. Lovett looked a little shocked, but she shook it off and went back to her room after she shut the door.

Dad held me in front of him and looked straight at me, "What's scaring you half to death?" he asked.

I just pulled out of his grasp and lied back down, "I don't want to talk about it." I softly replied.

Dad was about to push it, but Jim shook his head and motioned for him to talk with him outside. Jack just nodded and followed my brother out the door. I could still hear them outside the door as they talked about my never-ending nightmares. "She's having nightmares about the bastard that tried to rape her. I don't think we should try to talk about." Jim whispered.

"Fine," Dad grumbled. I knew he really wanted to find a way to stop the nightmares but it was no use. I would just have to learn to deal with them. Then I heard Dad sigh, "Jim, tomorrow night you're going to help me get Sweeney's daughter out of the Judge's house."

"Sweeney has a daughter? That's unexpected. Which judge are you talking about?" Jim asked

"I mean Judge Turpin. The old man that beat the crap out of you because you couldn't take yer eyes of Mr. Todd's daughter, Johanna." Dad explained.

I could just see Jim's eyes bugging out, "She's _his _daughter?" I could also see Dad's evil grin come across his face as he nodded. "I'm so dead." Jim muttered under his breath. I couldn't help but giggle as I imagined Jim's face as he realized Sweeney was going to slit his throat.

"Don't worry, lad. I won't let him kill ya, but you better watch it when ye're around the girl."

"I know, I know, but could you and Joan please not make so much fun out of this? I can't help it if I'm attracted to her." Jim whined like a five-year-old.

Jack ruffled his son's hair, "I wouldn't count on it, boy." He said with his evil smirk before turning back to the guest bedroom.

I heard Jim groan as he opened the door and plopped down on his bed. I quickly shut my eyes so he'd think I was asleep. Like that really worked. "What all did you hear, little sis?" he asked.

I just giggled in reply, "Enough" I would never ever let my big brother live this down. He would so not hear the end of this. Maybe I'll start singing the 'Sitting in a Tree' song or something like that behind his back. Oh, this was going to be hilarious.

**Author's notes: I know it's short, but the next one should be longer. Please, pretty please review. I love it when you guys do that. Cookies or rum for those you do.**


	20. Chapter: Bad Day in the Market

**Chapter 20: Bad Day in the Market**

When the sun rose above the dirty old buildings of London, Jack and Sweeney were perfecting their plan in the barber shop when Mrs. Lovett walked through the door, "Brought ya something to eat." She said as she set the tray down on the dresser. She stood there waiting for the men to continue with the conversation until Sweeney shot her a death glare that clearly told her to get out.  
Mrs. Lovett softly sighed and walked out the door when an idea formed in her head to get rid of Joan. She knew that Joan knew Lucy wasn't dead so this presented a problem. How could Mr. T love her if his crazy wife was still around? He couldn't and in fact he wouldn't so the only way for this to work was to make sure he never found out about her. So Mrs. Lovett had to get rid of Joan and had come up with the perfect way to do it. She smiled evilly as she walked down to her shop and found Joan sitting in the parlor playing the piano, "Joan, would you like to come with me to the market?" she asked.

I turned around and nodded, "What time?"

"As soon as your ready, luv." Mrs. Lovett replied with a small smile. I sighed as I stood up and headed to her room to grab a coat.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Lovett and I were walking into the market (sorry I forgot the name). As Mrs. Lovett pretended to look at the merchandise and whatever else was there, I just looked around at all the unfamiliar faces around me. When I spotted where Pirelli and Sweeney had the contest, I chuckled to myself at how that had ended.  
Mrs. Lovett looked around the market until she saw just the person she was looking for, "I'll be right back, dearie." She said to me just before walking towards none other than the Beadle. "Beadle!" she called as she walked towards him.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett, I haven't seen you in a while." He said with his sickly smile.

"Oh sir, I was wondering if Lord Beckett was in town. I heard he was supposed to come here with his niece before too long." She said

"Why yes, he is in fact in town, but his young niece was kidnapped before he left. Of course the girl was in fact a little restless to begin with so she might've just run off on her own."

"Well, that would explain why that girl looked just like her." Mrs. Lovett said in a matter of fact tone.

"Which girl, may I ask?" The Beadle asked looking around at the people's faces until he spotted Joan standing by the vegetable stand. A smile of pure evil spread across his face as he walked towards her. He knew there would be a large reward if he handed her over to her uncle.

As I stood there waiting for Mrs. Lovett, I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around to face them. There right in front of me stood the Beadle with his sickly smile across his horrible face, "Well, Miss Joan Marianne Beckett, you're uncle as been wondering where you've run off to." He said in a sinister voice that made my skin crawl.  
But just when I was about to say something, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders. I looked up and there was Sweeney with a relieved smile on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it, "Oh, thank you so much for finding her. I had no idea as to where she had run off to." He said as he pulled me closer to him. Now I was really weirded out. What was with him?

The Beadle looked a tad confused as he stood there staring at the sight of Sweeney with his arm wrapped around me, "You know her, do you?" he asked.

"She's my daughter, sir. Just came back from a trip to her aunt's house." Sweeney replied. Okay, I now understood what he was doing, but I was still really weirded out beyond belief. Plus it was a tad uncomfortable to have his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder in a death grip.

The Beadle instantly let go of my arm, but his smile never left his face, "Well, I'm always glad to oblige my friends and neighbors."

"To express my gratitude for finding my Alisa, come down to the shop and I'll give you a free shave." Sweeney said with his somewhat sinister smile on his face.  
_"Alisa?"_ I thought after he said this. _"Where'd he get that name?"_ I didn't really care, but it was still kinda weird. No wait, it was still beyond weird. Plus a tad embarrassing.

"Alright, I don't have anything on the to-do list at the moment so I'll gladly accept the offer." He said, the sickly grin never leaving his disgusting face.

Sweeney nodded and started pulling me along with him back to the shop, "What were you doing here?" he grumbled as we walked along the dirty streets of London.

"I came with Mrs. Lovett into the market that's all. I had no idea this sort of thing would happen. Nobody knows what I look like." I whispered in reply.

"That's where your wrong, Joan." he muttered as we finally came to Fleet Street. "Alisa, stay down here and see if Mrs. Lovett is back yet." He said while gently pushing me toward the pie shop.

"Yes sir" I said as I walked toward the door. I knew what he was up to and I was glad of it. The Beadle needed to go. Sweeney was doing the world a big favor by getting rid of that creep.  
A minute later, I heard a loud bang and knew that the Beadle was finally gone. I sighed with relief as I sat down at the table. At least I didn't have to worry about him taking me to Beckett. But a few minutes later, my relief was turned to fear as Sweeney burst into the room with an angry look on his face. I shrunk back and tried to avoid his eyes as he walked towards me, "Where exactly was Mrs. Lovett when I found you there?" he asked in a voice that sent at least ten shivers up my spine.

"I'm not sure, she just said she'd be right back." I replied still not looking up at him.

I thought I heard him growl as the door opened. Mrs. Lovett looked between me and Sweeney as she stood there in the doorway, "Joan, you were supposed to wait for me to finish…"

"Mrs. Lovett, I need to talk to you upstairs." Sweeney interrupted as he stood up straight and walked out the door before she could answer.

"Alright" she muttered as she followed him.

I began to wonder what he was going to do as I heard him stomp up the stairs. _"He wouldn't kill her now, would he?"_ I asked myself as I sat there. I just wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

After Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett walked into the barber shop, he turned toward her with a death glare, "Why did you try and get her kidnapped again?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett pretended to look horrified, "Mr. T, how could you think I'd do such a thing?"

"Because you would." He simply replied as he stared out his window.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. The poor thing needed to get out of the shop before she went crazy. I swear I would never hurt her." She pleaded, but Sweeney could see right through her lies. She wanted Joan gone for some odd reason. He had no idea why, but he knew he needed to figure it out before it was too late.

Before Mrs. Lovett knew what hit her, Sweeney had his razor pressed to her throat, "If you ever try something like that again, I'll make sure you don't live to see the light of day." He said as he stared into her horror struck face.  
After a minute, he let go and left her in the room as Mrs. Lovett stood there trying to catch her breath. Now she knew he would find out and then she was as good as dead. Mr. Todd would find out about Lucy and then he would come and kill her as sure as he was going to kill the Judge later that night.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if I said the rescue was going to be in this chapter, but I'm gonna do it in the next. I promise. Please, oh please, review. Wouldn't mind getting up to the ninety mark. Maybe I'll update sooner if I get there.**


	21. Chapter: The Big Night

**Chapter 21: The Big Night**

For the rest of the day, I sat on my bed staring out the window at the dirty streets of London. After what happened in the market earlier, my fear of this place was completely resorted. I knew Mrs. Lovett set it up in market so the Beadle would find me. I wondered if Mrs. Lovett knew I knew the truth about Lucy. Well, whether she did or she didn't I wasn't going to take any chances so I refused to leave my room until my father came back from scoping out the Judge's house.  
It was about three hours before Dad and Jim came back to the shop. Jim was the first to walk into the room and see me sitting on my bed, my eyes filled with fear. Jim looked rather worried when he saw my face, "Joan, what's wrong?" he asked.  
I didn't answer, but just looked out the window and said nothing. I wasn't going to tell them what happened because I didn't want any more trouble than there already was. Plus I knew Sweeney had threatened Mrs. Lovett if she did it again so I chose not to say anything.  
I felt the bed sink a little as Jim sat next to me, "Joan, look at me." He said calmly. I looked at his brown eyes that were filled with concern. No matter how much I teased him or ticked him off he would always act like a concerned big brother at just the right time.

"I don't want talk about, Jim. Can we just leave it at that?" I pleaded.

"What happened while Jack and I were gone?" he asked, definitely not giving this up.

"Nothing. Go away." I said as I held my legs to my chest.

Jim still was not gonna give up so easily. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "Joan, if you won't tell me than I'm sure I can get Jack to find out from Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett."

I sighed, officially giving up, "I was almost caught." I muttered under my breath.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I don't have vampire hearing, Joan."

"I was almost caught. There I said it now leave me alone." I said, pulling out of his grasp.

"How could that happen? Who almost caught you?" he asked, but I just ignored him while I stared at the floor.

Jim stood on his feet, anger clouding his eyes, "Fine, if you won't tell me than I'm certain Mr. Todd will." He threatened, but yet again I didn't even flinch.

As Jim walked through the parlor to the barber shop, he ran into his father, "Jim, I'm starting to worry about yer eye sight after all the running into things." Jack said, smirking.

"Jack, while we were scoping the judge's house, Joan was almost caught." Jim said, trying to hold in his anger.

Jack's face turned bright red with anger as his eyes bugged out, "WHAT! Who's the son of bitch that tried to take my daughter back to Beckett?" He shouted loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"I don't know, but I think Mr. Todd might." Just after the words came out of his mouth, Jack turned and stomped his way up the stairs to the shop.  
When he flung the door open, he found Sweeney cleaning blood of his razor. Sweeney looked up with a glare when the door was opened so suddenly, but then his eyes went back to 'normal' when he saw Jack. Jack's face on the other hand didn't change whatsoever, "What happened today with my child?" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"If you think I was the one that tried to turn her in you're insane." Mr. Todd said, turning back to his razor.

"Then do me a favor and tell me who did so I can send them to the grave." He said…well more like demanded.

"I already took care of it." Mr. Todd replied, inspecting his razor.

Jack finally noticed the blood on his friend's shirt and nodded, "I see. Well, in that case, I'll be on my way." He said, walking towards the door, "Jim and I will be leaving for the Judge's house as soon as it's darker out." He muttered as he walked out the door.

Sweeney stopped when he heard him say that. It wouldn't be long before he could wrap his arms around his Johanna. Mr. Todd stared out the window and tried to picture what his daughter would look like after all these years.

_And are you beautiful and pale  
With yellow hair like her  
I'd want you beautiful and pale  
The way I've dreamed you were  
Johanna

* * *

_

When the sky finally grew dark, Jack and his love-struck son quickly crept through the streets of London to Judge Turpin's house. Toby had been sent out with the note while they followed him. The note told the judge that Joan was at the barber shop being held there until he could come for her and take her to Beckett. When Toby handed him the note at his door, a smile of pure evil came onto the pervert's face, "Excellent" he hissed as he began to walk down the street to the shop.  
Jack and Jim leaned against the alley wall as Judge Turpin passed by. Jack then motioned for Jim to follow him to the back door. He then pulled out a small knife and picked the lock on the door. Grinning, he pushed the door open and slowly walked into the dark house. Apparently all the maids were gone for the night so Johanna was the only one in the house. Jack, however, wasn't going to buy into that trick so he was prepared for anything. Jack poked his head into the hallway and looked around for anybody that would see them. Seeing no one there, he stepped out quickly and motioned for Jim to follow him up the stairs. They kept their ears open as the slowly crept down the hall toward Johanna's room. When they came to the end of the hall, Jack stopped, "Is this the right door?" he asked motioning to door on his left.

"It should be." Jim answered.

Jack quickly pulled out the knife and began picking the lock on Johanna's door. They could hear movement from behind the thick wood and knew this was the right room. After at least five minutes of having to pick the tricky lock, the door finally opened to reveal a scared young woman with long blond hair and pale skin just like Lucy's. She calmed down a little when she recognized Jim, but was still freaked out at the sight of Jack who was as usual dressed like a pirate. Jim walked toward her and took her hand, "It's okay. We're getting you out of here." He soothed.

She took a quick glance at Jack as he stood there waiting impatiently for them to get out of there, "Who's he? He looks like some sort of pirate." She whispered to Jim.

"That is unfortunately my father, Jack Sparrow." He replied

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, Jimmy." Jack corrected

"Whatever"

"Hate to break up the little reunion or whatever this is, but we need to get out of here before Judge Pervert finds us here, eh?" Jack said

"Good idea" Jim said and guided Johanna out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the stairs and to the back door.

"To your father's shop." Jack replied, pushing Jim and Johanna out the door (Gee, what's with all the J names?).

"But I don't have a father. He was killed." She said glumly.

"Gee, I wonder who told you that." Jack said sarcastically as they reached the end of the alleyway.

"Knock it off" Jim muttered as they reached the end of the 'rich' people's houses.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the barber shop, Sweeney was just 'dusting' the chair when the door opened. There in front of him stood his greatest enemy, Judge Turpin, "Mr. Todd?" he asked.

Sweeney gave a slight bow, "At your service" he said, trying to keep the pleasure from appearing on his face.

"Well, where is Beckett's niece? I must return her to her home before that Jack Sparrow finds her again. That child must be shaking in fear at the very mention of that pirate's name." said the judge, trying to sound all high and mighty. (Jerk)

"Downstairs, my lord, shaking with fear at the thought of that man finding her. Poor girl's too frightened to even think straight." Mr. Todd lied, "But before you do your noble work, how bout a shave?" he asked, still trying to hold in his smile.

"I think I might have the time for that. Miss Beckett should be fine for a while." He said while taking his coat off (eww) and then he sat down in the chair of doom. (he he)

"You know, we seemed to have fellow tastes... in woman, at least." Mr. Todd said as he inspected his 'friend'.

"How's that?" the judge asked, confused.

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir. But then I suppose in the face of a barber or the face of a prisoner in the dark in is not particularly memorable." Sweeney said, slightly smiling.

At these words, the judge turned and looked the barber straight in the face, "Benjamin Barker" he muttered angrily.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!!" Sweeney shouted and stabbed the judge right in the shoulder making blood spread everywhere in the room. After a minute, he pulled his the razor out with as much force as he could and then stood in front of the bleeding judge. And then with a swift motion of his arm, he sliced the judge's throat and made more blood shot out all over everything. The judge gasped in pain as Sweeney slowly walked over to the hatch and stepped on the lever with his foot making it open and sending the judge down to the dark depths of the basement.  
Sweeney smiled as his revenge was completed and his enemy dead. He then gently placed his razor on the chair as he sang.

_Rest now my friend  
Rest now forever  
_

**Author's Notes: I would've made this chapter longer, but since it was a little difficult and I needed complete silence I had to use my sister's laptop and then she came walking downstairs whining "I need my laptop." She acts like such a five-year-old and she's eighteen!**

**Anyway, this was a difficult chapter near the end because I wanted to get the killing the judge scene just right and as close to the movie as I could. So enjoy and please I would LOVE to get to the HUNDRED review mark! Come on people!**** Only six more reviews and I got it. It'll be my first story that has gotten that many. I'll be so happy if you do.  
If you happen to have any suggestions on how I should reveal Lucy's identity to Sweeney, please share it.**


	22. Chapter: Reunion

**Chapter 22: Reunion**

Not long after the judge's life finally ended, Jack, Jim, and Johanna walked through the door of the pie shop and went into the parlor. Jim led Johanna to the sofa and sat down beside the still frightened girl while Jack leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath, "Not as hard as I expected." He said

"So what now?" Johanna asked.

"Knowing that bastard they called a judge, he'll probably send people lookin' for you unless he's been taken care of." Jack said, but muttered the last part quietly enough so the girl wouldn't hear.

"Jack, I think you should talk to Joan about what happened today." Jim said, changing the subject.

"Maybe" Jack muttered.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said from the shadows. Then I walked into the room and stood there looking between my brother and my father, "Just let it go."

"Alright, but I'd like to hear how it happened." Jack said, taking a few steps towards me.

"Ask Mrs. Lovett." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind, just forget about what Jim told you." I said, turning to go back to my room. I just wanted to go back to the Pearl and leave. Maybe my fears of getting caught wouldn't be so bad if I was out at sea and far away from this place.

Jack sighed as he watched his daughter's retreating form. But then he thought of what she said before. Anger flared inside of him as he thought of what she meant by that. Mrs. Lovett was the one, but why had she done that. No matter, he needed to make sure this didn't happen again.  
Jack swiftly turned around and stomped out of the room. The stairs shook as he made his way to the barber shop and flung the door open. The sight he saw made his eyes widen. Blood was everywhere in the room especially on the barber's chair. This meant Sweeney had done his part of the plan very well. In fact, it was a little too well. But he shook it off and looked around the room for the sickly pie shop owner that obviously had a death wish. "The woman's not here, Jack." Sweeney said as he cleaned off his razor. He had cleaned himself up and had changed out of the bloody clothes, but you could still smell the stench of death on him.

"Then where is that bloody whore?" Jack asked through clenched teeth. He was certainly not going to let her get away with this.

"I already warned her if she touched Joan again that it would be her last movement. I'm sure it was enough to keep her away." Sweeney replied while putting the razor back in its case.

"Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on her." Jack growled. After a few minutes of just standing there, he remembered what…I mean who was waiting for him downstairs. "Would you like to know where your own daughter is?" he asked

Sweeney's head shot up at that, "Is she…safe?" he asked, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Why don't you go and ask her?" Jack suggested. Sweeney thought for a minute before he nodded and followed Jack down to the parlor.  
When they walked in, they found Jim and Johanna sitting on the sofa with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Jack cleared his throat which made the teenagers look up at him. Sweeney just stood there staring at Johanna, his face unreadable. It was a mix of shock, amazement, fear, and love. Johanna just stared right back at him with a look of fear on her own face. Jack motioned with his head for Jim to leave the room. Jim nodded and looked back at Johanna, squeezing her hand reassuringly before following his father out of the room.  
After a minute, Johanna couldn't take this strange man staring at her anymore, "Who are?" she asked

Sweeney said nothing for a little while longer and then he spoke, "Didn't they tell you?" he asked so quietly she could barely hear him.

The fear in her eyes slightly vanished as she stared at the man before her, "You're my…" she whispered

"Father" he finished for her. He'd waited so many years just to see her again and now he had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure she liked the idea or that she'd hate him for what happened. What was he to say to her? How could he explain why she was left all alone with that…well you get the picture.

Johanna looked down at the floor for a minute or two before asking him the one question that has been bugging her all night, "Where have been all these years?" She didn't say it in an accusing tone of voice just in a questioning one.

Mr. Todd sighed and sat down beside her on the sofa, "I've been in prison for all these years." He then told her all that had happened from then and now. How he was exiled for life and how he escaped. How he came back here and met up with Mrs. Lovett, Jack, Joan, and Jim. He also said she would never have to worry about the judge for as long as she lived, but he did leave out _why_ she didn't so as not to scare the life out of her.  
When he was finished, Johanna had tears in her eyes. Her father had suffered even more than she had and it was all because of Judge Turpin. Her own mother was dead because of that man's cruelty and her past was haunted with horrible memories because of him. A bit of anger was welling up inside of her as she thought of that man. He'd ruined her family's lives. But now she was just happy that she was free and actually had someone who cared about her. She actually had a father who had spent so many years thinking about her, dreaming that he'd see her again one day. Maybe life wasn't as cruel as it seemed before. Maybe they could both have a second chance.

**Author's notes: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of how to go about this. It wasn't exactly going to be a 'big happy reunion' so I had to think hard and make sure it didn't get too mushy. **

**Anyway, I think the kinks are coming out of this so it may not take a month, but with my part-time job and school I'm not sure. **

**Well, thanks for the HUNDRED AND TWO reviews. It's so awesome. Let's make that number grow a bit shall we? Please? I know you want to tell me what you think or if you have ideas? Just click the green button and tell me your opinion. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter: The Final Deed

**Chapter 23: The Final Deed**

The next day things had cooled down a little more. Sweeney and Johanna were becoming more comfortable around each other. Unfortunately, Sweeney and Jim weren't on good terms ever since he saw them kiss right before they went to bed last night. So now Jim was hanging around Jack a bit more often which I found a little funny. Jim hiding behind Daddy's back. I'll never let him live that down.  
Anyway, today I decided that I really had to find a way to tell Sweeney about what happened to Lucy, but first, I had to find out if the movie was right or not. That wasn't going to be an easy task. I mean everyone knew that Beckett's niece was either kidnapped or on the run so I had to be extra careful and after what happened back in the market, I was now even more scared of the streets of London.

So knowing Dad and Jim were going to be at the docks repairing the ship, I decided now would be a good time to look for Lucy, but just because Dad was gone that didn't mean I wasn't being 'supervised'. Yes, it turns out Sweeny's just as bad at keeping an eye on me as Dad and Jim are. I was sitting at my window thinking of ways to find Lucy when I saw a beggar woman in the street running around warning people about 'A witch's spell' or something ridiculous like that. Apparently the movie isn't completely wrong. Lucy had lost her mind.

As quickly as I could without being noticed by the warden, I went out into the streets and hid in the alleyway she was heading toward. After a minute, she was standing in front of me staring at the cobblestone street muttering on about whatever crazy thing she had on her mind. "Lucy Barker" I said as she almost passed me.

At first I didn't think saying her name would do anything, but I was wrong. Once I said it, she shot her head in my direction and looked straight into my eyes. They looked confused for a minute, but then recognition past through them as well as a hint of happiness. "Marianne? Oh Marianne, is it you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

I shook my head, "No, it's not her. It's Joan." Lucy looked confused again, "Her daughter, Joan Sparrow." I explained.

Amazing as it sounds, that actually worked. Lucy looked up at me with the same look of recognition and happiness in her eyes, "Oh, Joan Marianne. My little Joan Marianne Sparrow." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. To say I wasn't shocked would be the biggest lie of the century. Here was a woman that had been completely crazy for fifteen years and now acted like she had been sane her whole life. What was up with that?  
But she just kept hugging me as tightly as she could. She wasn't hunched over anymore and the dumb hat she was wearing wasn't completely covering her face now. She almost looked normal if it wasn't for the rages of clothes and dirty face. Finally, she pulled away and looked at my face, "Oh, you're so much like her. I can't believe Marianne's little baby is back and such a lovely young woman at that." She said still smiling.

How was I supposed the break the current situation to her? Oh, and by the way, Lucy, your husband's alive but is slightly crazy and your daughter has just gotten out of the hands of Judge Turpin, the very man who raped you in the first place. Yeah…right. Not gonna happen. "I…I was…I" I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. But the good news was, I didn't need to.

Lucy finally looked around her and then it appeared as if her mind had completely come back to reality. She looked up at me stunned, "Where have you been for so long? Where's your father? What happened to my Johanna?" she asked looking around the place.

"Slow down. I'll tell you everything, but one thing at a time." I said quickly before she ran off.

Lucy took a deep breath and then let it go, "Alright, but hurry. I need to find my baby."

So I then explained everything that had happened in the past few months. Lucy listened intently and was able to understand almost every bit of it. I explained where I was for the past fourteen years and how I got back and met up with Dad and Jim. I explained what happened when we came to London and how Dad, Sweeney, and Jim had rescued Johanna. When I was finished, Lucy kept shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe all this has happened. It feels like just yesterday I was sitting up in my apartment taking care of you and Johanna. Now Beckett's trying to track you down and my Ben has almost completely lost his mind. I never expected such a thing to happen."

I wasn't sure what to do next so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Come the pie shop later tonight and I'll get him to talk to you. I think he might recognize you if you don't wear that…hat." I wasn't sure what to call it since it was so old and worn. It couldn't have been that good looking in the first place anyway.

Lucy nodded in reply, "Alright, darling. I'll be there tonight, but you have to promise me you'll stay far away from Mrs. Lovett. If she finds out about this meeting, she won't hesitate to kill you and I can't have that happen. I promised your mother I'd always look after you…and I want to make up for the years that I failed to do so."

I felt a tug at my heart when she said this. This woman had been like a sister to my mother when she was alive and she had looked after me for a whole year even after she had her own daughter. I owed her so much. I had to reunite her with her family. I just had to.  
I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I love you, Aunt Lucy." I whispered as she pulled me close to her.

"I love you as well, Joan." She then let go and squeezed my hand before heading back down the street walking like a normal person and not a crazy beggar woman.  
I sighed as I headed back to the pie shop. Well, that had to be one of the most interesting and slightly weird encounters in my entire life…well then again the one with Calypso was probably worse than that so never mind.

When I opened the door to the pie shop, I found Mrs. Lovett making more 'meat' pies. Yuck, I couldn't believe Jim and Dad actually ate those things. I was completely scarred for life when they did. Dad was worried when I didn't eat much here, but he'll know eventually. After what happened at the market, I had decided I'd best not get too close to her, so I started making my way back to my room. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far. "Oh Joan, you think you could help me?" she asked.

I cringed on the inside and nodded, "What is it you need?" I asked a little suspicious. I never really trusted this woman, but if you've seen the movie neither do you.

"Oh, just something I need some help carrying up here." She said, turning toward the doorway. She motioned for me to follow, "Come along, dearie."  
I followed her until we reached a set of stairs leading to the basement or the bake house in this case. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. I was _not_ about to go down there with the same lady that wanted me dead. I was pretty sure she wasn't wanting me to carry something up here. Either way, it wasn't going to happen.

When she noticed I wasn't following her anymore she stopped, "Coming, Joanie?" she asked in an innocent voice, but I knew better. There was no way I was going down there.

"Umm…I think I need to go find Dad." I stuttered as I turned around, but before I could take one step, she had grabbed my arm and was dragging me down the stairs towards the bake house.  
I struggled and was about to scream when she put her hand on my mouth. I didn't know she was so strong. She dragged me through the door and to the middle of the cold, stone floor. She threw me down on it hard before running to the table that held her knives. She grabbed a long, slender knife and started walking towards me with a possessed look on her face, "You told her." She hissed, coming closer to me. I shrank back trying to get away from her, but she was coming too fast and if I made one false move, I'd be dead.  
I stuttered unable to answer her question. I was so scared. She looked even worse than Sweeney when he killed the Judge. Where was Dad? Or Jim? Or even Sweeney? If someone didn't come soon, I would die by the hands of a crazy pie maker.

Before I knew it, Mrs. Lovett was standing right over me with the knife clutched tight in her hand. "You brought this on yourself, Joan. If you minded yer own business, you might have been able to live long enough to go back home to your Daddy." She hissed. I watched as the blade came closer and closer. Then I felt it slice through my stomach. I screamed in pain as it did and felt the blood flow from me. I was becoming lightheaded and dizzy as the pain worsened and I hardly felt when she cut my right thigh as well. But just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness, I saw the door open and Toby standing there with a shocked and scared look on his face. I reached toward the door, my pale hand shaking, "Toby, get…help." I muttered the last part as blackness took over me.

* * *

Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett standing over Joan's body with a bloody knife in her hand. She looked demon possessed as she glared down at Joan, but when she saw him, her face softened. She looked between Joan's unconscious form and him with a shocked expression on her face, "Toby dear, I didn't mean it. I…"  
He didn't give her time to finish as he ran upstairs looking for help. He didn't really know Joan that well, but she didn't deserve to die like that. He could hear Mrs. Lovett calling after him, but she didn't follow as he ran up to the barber shop and flung the door open. Sweeney glared at him angrily, "What is it, boy?" he asked.

Toby was panting really hard as he answered, "Sir, Miss Joan…She's been hurt…badly." He panted.

Sweeney frozen, but only for a second. He held the boy by his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, "Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"In the bake house, sir. You've got to hurry!" Toby pleaded pulling Sweeney out the door.  
Mr. Todd ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. Joan was his niece in a sense and almost like his own daughter. He just couldn't let something like this happen. He growled when he thought of just who would do this. She'd pay dearly when he found her.

When he reached the basement, he found Mrs. Lovett still standing over Joan with the knife that was dripping blood. She looked up at him with horror written all over her face, "I didn't mean it! I never meant to hurt her!" she insisted. Sweeney ignored her pleas as he growled at her and ran to Joan's side. Her stomach was covered in blood as well as her leg. She was loosing too much of it and if it didn't stop soon, she'd die.

Sweeney turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett who stood there still shaking from fear. "How dare you do this? How dare you hurt an innocent child?" he growled as he stood up and started towards her.

She stuttered a little before actually saying words he could understand, "I never meant to do that. It just happened!" she pleaded as she tried backing away from him, but he soon had her up against the wall.

"Liar" he sneered as he grabbed her arms and started dragging her across the room towards the furnace.  
She screamed and struggled under his grip, but he ignored it all. "Please, Mr. T, I was doing it for you! She was about to ruin your life all over again!" she begged, but he ignored her.

Todd threw open the furnace door and let the flame's heat out into the room. Mrs. Lovett was screaming bloody murder, but again he didn't notice. And as quick as a wink, he threw her into the scorching flames and closed the door while her screams filled the room. The deed had finally been done. Now all that was left was for him to leave this cruel, filthy city once and for all. But first, he had to get Joan to a doctor and fast before it was too late.

**Author's notes: Well, that was an evil cliffy. Oh well, at least Mrs. Lovett is gone! I'm sure you're all happy. Anyway, as usual, reviews would be lovely and suggestions would her lovelier.**


	24. Chapter: A Promise Broken

**Chapter 24: A Promise Broken**

Sweeney held Joan tightly to him as he carried her up the bake house stairs. Toby ran ahead of them and moved the sheets out of the way as he practically ran into the room with the unconscious girl in his arms. He gently laid her on the bed before grabbing some sheets and ripping them into strips to stop the bleeding. "Get the doctor." He said to Toby as he put pressure on the wound. Toby hesitated for a minute until Sweeney gave him a death glare, "Go" he growled at the boy. He immediately ran out the door and out of the pie shop.  
Joan whimpered and turned her head to the side as Sweeney applied more pressure. He looked as if someone had ripped his heart out when she did this. He'd seen her as his own niece for so long now, it hurt him to no end to see her in this state. He brushed the hair out of her face as she was tense with the pain. She calmed slightly under the touch, but was still hurting. _"She's just a child."_ Sweeney thought as he watched her suffer. How could someone want to hurt a young girl such as her? What had she ever done?

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked into the room and set his bag down before taking the rags off Joan's stomach and thigh. He shook his head when he examined them closely, "These are pretty deep and she's losing far too much blood." He said as he pulled a bottle of liquid medication out of his bag and handing it to Sweeney, "But a few drops of this in a glass of water and get her to drink it. It'll help with the pain."  
Sweeney seemed hesitant to leave, but nodded and walked out the door as Toby stood there looking at Joan's bleeding form. The doctor then turned to Toby, saying, "Get more sheets and rip them into strips." Toby looked up with a nod and left just as Mr. Todd came back with the water.

The doctor backed out of the way and dug in his bag for some to clean the wounds with as Sweeney sat behind Joan, holding her head up so she wouldn't choke on the water, "Drink this, sweetheart." He whispered as he placed the rim of the glass on her lips.  
Her mouth barely opened, but it was enough to pour the medicine in. She swallowed a bit at a time, but eventually drank it all as the doctor stopped the bleeding and dressed the wounds. "That's a good girl." Sweeney whispered as she finished the rest.

For what seemed like hours, Sweeney sat beside Joan's bed, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. The doctor had left an hour ago saying she'd be fine just so long as the wound was clean and didn't become infected. Guilt ate away at Sweeney as he every time she moaned in pain. If only he had been watching her, then she'd be okay. If he had only kept a closer eye on Mrs. Lovett, then he would've never let her lay a hand on the young girl that now lied there before him.  
Even as the sun set hours after the incident, Sweeney was still there watching Joan closely as she slept. He was just about to get up to fetch her more medicine when the door slowly crept open. There in the doorway stood the old beggar woman, but she didn't really look exactly like the woman Sweeney usually saw wandering around the filthy streets. No, now her hat was missing and she no longer stood hunched over. The more he stared at her the more he began to see exactly who this woman was…Lucy.

Sweeney stood there staring straight at her with wide, confused eyes for what felt like years. How could this be so? His Lucy was standing right in front of him…alive. Lucy also stood there in shock. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing her husband alive either. She hadn't seen him since the day he was arrested and taken away from her for so many years. Now all of a sudden here he was, standing right in front of her after all this time. "Ben" she said as she took a few steps into the room.

He still stood there frozen in shock as she continued to make her way over to him. When she stood right in front of him, gazing into his eyes, his shock slowly wore off and was replaced by immense happiness as he threw his arms around his beloved wife. "Lucy" he whispered as he held her close.

"Oh Ben, I can't believe you're actually alive." Lucy said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Lucy" was all he could utter as they stood there in each other's arms. This feeling was far better than the revenge Sweeney had felt when he'd slit the Judge's throat. He would've given up killing the Judge a thousand times just to hold his wife in his arms. But he was content with having both cases.  
However, the good feeling didn't last when Lucy brought them both back to reality when she looked behind her husband. "Joan!" she screeched as she flew to the bed, "Oh my god, what happened to her?" she asked, looking up at her husband with hurt-filled eyes.

Sweeney knelt beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Mrs. Lovett sliced her stomach and her leg earlier today." He replied glumly.

Lucy's eyes were filling up with tears at hearing this news, "I told her to be careful." She whispered. Sweeney gave her a look of confusion. So she explained, "Joan approached me this morning and told me about you and Johanna. She then planned for me to come here to see you after sunset and I told her to be careful of Mrs. Lovett." Lucy wiped a few tears from her eyes as she looked down at Joan's pale face.

Sweeney pulled his wife close to him and kissed the top of her head, "She'll be alright, my love." He whispered.

"I promised her, Ben. I promised her the day she died that I would take care of her little girl and I've broken that promise. The promise I made to the best friend who was more like a sister to me." Lucy said trying to hold back her tears. What would Marianne say if she saw her daughter now?

Mr. Todd caressed her arm softly as he replied, "You did not break your promise to her. It was not your fault that Joan was hurt."

Before Lucy could reply, the door to Joan's room flew open and Jack ran in and collapsed beside Joan on the bed, "What the hell happened?" he asked not even looking up at Sweeney and his wife.

"Mrs. Lovett" Sweeney replied.

Jack growled as he turned his face toward his old friend, "Where is she?" he asked seething with anger.

"Dead" Sweeney replied simply.

"Good" Jack said turning back to his unconscious child. "So when did you get yer mind back, Lucy?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes of his daughter.

"I'm not sure. Joan just walked up to me this morning and then I just remembered after she told me who she was. I have no idea how that happened." She replied. But it didn't matter to her how she got her mind back. She just wanted her family to be alright…all of her family.

* * *

I felt completely numb as strange images danced through my head for what felt like days. I couldn't move, couldn't hear, or even see the real world, just this strange place I was in. Then suddenly, the images changed. Like memories or events from the past. I saw a young man and woman sitting in a meadow looking deeply into each other's eyes lovely before looking down at the woman's stomach which appeared to be heavily pregnant. Then the image changed to the young man standing in front of a headstone in the same meadow, with tears rolling down his face as he stared at his beloved's grave.  
The scene changed again to show a small boy cowering in fear in a dark room as a furious man walked toward him with a whip in his hands. The boy whimpered and hid his face in his knees just as the man reached down to grab his arm.

Finally, the scene showed the young man from before spinning around with a two-year-old girl in his arms, giggling happily as she was spun around the room. Then a group of soldiers came and snatched her away from him before dragging him away to prison. The little girl screamed and kicked in the soldier's arms as he carried her away.  
Just as this image started to fade away, I felt a terrible pain in my abdomen. The numbness began to fade away and I felt even more pain coming from my leg. I cried out as it hit head on. Oh god, it hurt. Then I felt a hand brushed the hair out of my face, "It's alright, sweetheart. You're going to be okay." A voice said. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw my father looking down at me with a pained expression on his face.

When I looked behind him, I saw Sweeney standing there with his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked like she had been crying as she watched me lie here in pain. Then I saw Jim sitting at the foot of the bed with Johanna standing behind him. My memory was a bit fuzzy so I was trying my best to remember just how I got hurt. But I just couldn't remember for some reason. "What happened?" I asked weakly.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Jim spoke up, "It's best that you don't remember. Just know you shouldn't be moving for at least a few weeks." Well, the good news was I didn't feel like moving a muscle for at least a week.

"Darling, it'd be best if ye just went back to sleep for a while. The main thing ya need right now is rest." Dad pointed out.

I nodded my head just before closing my eyes and heading into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's notes: Okay, I know I haven't updated in over a month or however long it has been, but I do have a life and it's getting harder cause I have a job and I'm trying to save money for a car and college. It's not easy trying to balance school, work, and fanfiction so bare with me here. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I know you guys are mad, but please give me a few reviews. It does encourage me to write faster and I'm starting to get on a new idea that will finally end this story. So please review.**


End file.
